Eternity of Darkness
by LittoGrrlStephie
Summary: It's a world of vampires that have kept to the shadows for centuries, but they're revolting and want to come out to the real world. A group of vampires must stop them, but at what cost? Can love conquer all, or is it just a word that fate plays with?
1. In the Night

****

Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. I hope that you like it, it's based on vampires. They are my vampires, so don't yell at me for making their abilities kind of out of the ordinary. I add their abilities through out the fan fiction. So bare with me.

In this fic, I hope that you all know what the characters look like. I was in a rush to write this, so I didn't quite explain what each of the characters look like. So I am hoping that you all will forgive me on that tiny mistake.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Though I did make Selena, and Anatra, as you will read about later on.

On with the fic.

Eternity of Darkness

__

By LittoGrrlStephie

Chapter One: In the Night

18-year-old Kaoru walked in the cold streets of Tokyo, Japan, in the middle of winter, just after dusk. The sun's rays dying behind hills and snow covered trees. She had a long ancient sword to her left. Kaoru had spent the morning training with Selena, her best friend. Her only friend that she had in her hectic life.

In the last three years, she had trained in secret, away from anyone but Selena. Of course, she lived with other people but if her roommates, Megumi or Misao found out, they'd force her to stop. Though they would make her continue kendo, because they know that it is her life. But in all her life, she never found anything more relaxing than swords fighting. It calmed her nerves and helped her relieve her stress.

She had a dark story behind her normal cheerful smile that she mostly wore. One that only Selena and herself knew about. She'd be in trouble if others knew. She would be hunted if anyone caught wind of what she had, or more of what she was.

Her raven black hair swayed with the wind in the night breeze. It danced with the wind in an intricate pattern that only they seemed to know. Not even placing her hair in a high ponytail could keep them from moving all over her face, and shoulders. 

She walked on; the night seemed to call her. As it always did on nights such as these; dark and foreboding.

Three years ago, at age 15; Kaoru discovered her hidden abilities. She was scared and afraid that no one would help her understand them. But Selena had found, and trained her to improve upon them, since that night she had been ever so grateful for her mentor. That was the beginning of her love of the dark night, to be alone.

Selena was the only one that knew what she truly felt; the only one that seemed to have the same abilities as she had. The only one that she could truly count on if the need ever arose. She was the only one she could truly trust her dark secrets to, her best friend.

Looking down at her small silver watch, she that she had to get back to her apartment. Her two roommates must be worried about her. They were sure to at least some questions for her upon her whereabouts since she seemed to go out more at night. The allies were filled with gangs; they had a right to worry about a lonely teenager. Or rather, those gangs in the alleys if Kaoru ever saw them.

After she first trained, she grew a hatred for the bright sun. It hurt her sensitive eyes. So she had learned to fare well in the darkest night. The night, was also her favorite friend to greet. She loved the feelings of it encompassing her form with its inky arms; covering her presence with its shadows.

There was only one thing wrong, she intended to get side tracked at night. Especially when she met someone alone at night, all by himself or herself. She'd get so tempted that she'd lose control and feed by herself. Drinking in their red, fine, warm, liquid blood. The rich warm blood felt good sliding down her parched throat.

Being a vampire wasn't easy; she had many rules to comply with. Many of which she was still learning. Though she was able to control herself most of the time, but her hunger for it was maddening. She had learned not to kill her friends, for they always wore their perfume. The scent helped her not to feed.

Selena and Kaoru would drink after their lessons, sinking their fangs into peoples' throats. Though when they didn't have time, Kaoru would go a bit blood hungry.

Tonight luckily, she fed with Selena, her mentor.

Apart from her daily training, she had a night job, which she just accomplished. Before going any further, she pulled out her sword, and wiped away the blood, with her tongue. She'd saved it for a night snack.

Her job as an assassin, gave her the freedom of drinking her victims' blood. It was a two for one deal, money and food in one night at a time. She half wondered most of the time if other vampires had jobs such as hers.

~*~*~*~

After cleaning her sword, she continued her journey.

She stopped, as she heard a rustle in the bushes, with her keen senses, her blue eyes searched the trees, just in case anyone had followed her. 

Selena told her that she wouldn't be the only one feeding tonight. She knew that there were others of her kind, but she didn't want to meet older, and more experienced vampires. They intended to kill the younger generation. So she kept her senses up and wits about her.

One reason that Kaoru never got caught, was when she saw blood her eyes would become amber; and she'd become a whole different person; a bloodthirsty monster.

As she turned a corner, a pair of amber eyes followed her figure. It stared at the blood that dripped from her blade. The creature growled, and disappeared.

~*~*~*~

Kenshin came out to do his assassination. Only to find his victim was dead. Though the job was neatly done no blood near the body. Only outlines of a sword's marks. Let alone most of the man's blood was drained. 

It had to be the work of another vampire. He growled, and followed the scent of blood.

He also had a long sword to his left. His eyes had a deadly glow of amber to them. He wore a long black cloak that swayed with the wind as he moved. His blood red hair blew gently across his stern and angry face.

As he easily slipped through the night, with his god-like speed, he smelt blood. He saw a female licking her blade of the blood. Kenshin had found the stealer, he'd show her who was the boss around here.

~*~*~*~*~

In Japan, Kenshin was known as Battousai. He was also a very old vampire, though he doesn't look a day over 20. Battousai was one of the last of the old vampires. He was also the strongest, and prided himself daily on the fact.

As he was about to attack her from his spot high up in the trees, he stopped. Her lack of ability showed him, that she was a beginner. What stopped him, were her pair of determined, and deadly blue eyes.

Her beauty mesmerized him. This was the first female he ever truly laid eyes on, after Tomoe's death. 

Though she was different, she was of his kindred. This one would be accepted; this one was a vampire not 

human.

Kenshin smiled, and slowly followed her. His eyes became a soft amber color. To his surprise and delight, she entered the same luxury apartment that he lived in. He quickly caught up to her, but before he could see her. She had slammed her door, and gone inside.

For a long moment, he stared at the door. If only no one else was in the apartment. Then he would barge in, and just show her who was the boss.

He sighed, and turned to go to his apartment. Which happened to be directly down the hall, on the same top floor, as Kaoru's apartment. Next time, he would get her.

~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru felt uneasy as she walked through the streets, like she was being followed. She got scared, and bolted down the streets, and up to her apartment. 

Fear of being caught, she slammed and locked her door. Megumi and Misao just stared at her, as they saw the sword on her belt. They had been drinking tea, and talking around the coffee table, as she came in.

She sighed, and placed the sword on an antique shelf, and took off her leather coat. Throwing it on a black leather couch, she sat down and relaxed into the arm chair. While drinking the warm tea Misao gave her.

~*~*~*~*~

Her apartment was white, and was furnished with white and black furniture. The kitchen was large, for an apartment. There was also a living room, a study, and 3 rooms. Each room had their own bathroom.

"Where have you been?" asked Megumi annoyed.

"I was doing my job. We do need to keep a good income. You are in college, so I need to do my best to keep this apartment," said Kaoru, as she closed her eyes.

"Why'd you take that sword?" asked Misao.

"It was required to always bring a sword. So that you can protect the important people," lied Kaoru calmly.

"Well you should go to college. You just came out of high school. Do you plan to do this, the rest of your life Kaoru? Our future is in our hands, we need to prepare for it now," said Megumi.

"I know. Though this job suits me. I can always change you know, I have my whole life to do that," said Kaoru, as she stared at her friend.

__

Though that would mean a very long time. I can always change in the next century or so. That's what she liked about being a vampire, was that you were practically immortal. Unless you were stabbed in the chest, or murdered, you didn't die.

"What will you do Misao?" asked Megumi.

"Most likely depend on her Aoshi," said Kaoru jokingly, as Misao blushed slightly.

"I plan to be either a reporter, or a protector like Kaoru. I'm still thinking," said Misao.

"You are good at your skills," said Megumi.

"What do you know doctor?" asked Kaoru teasingly.

"It's close to midnight, let's get some shuteye. Don't wake me up so early, I need my rest. My test is in two days," said Megumi, as she walked to her room.

The other two just stared after her, and followed pursuit. Rest was a welcome visitor as Kaoru closed her eyes, her last thought was on who was following her. She'd have to discuss this with her mentor when they had lessons again.

^_____________________________________________________________________^

****

AN: I hope that you all like my introduction. Please review. I need to know if this fic is worthy of going on. I promise to make this fan fiction very dramatic if I can. No flames please, but I will take suggestions. As I said before, I will explain about my vampires throughout most of the fan fiction. So you'll have to follow along.


	2. To Want Again

Author's Note: Here's another chapter. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Though I did make Selena, and Anatra, as you will read about later on.

Chapter Two: **To Want Again**

In the morning, Megumi had volunteered at a hospital. The 'hospital smell' permeated the air around her as she entered the white building. She past many people who were in serious need of a doctor, but she couldn't stop for them, for she had patients of her own to look after.

One of her patients today was Sanosuke. He needed his hands inspected again. How many times has she mended his hands? This week? This month? She didn't know, though knew it was numerous and annoying.

"You know, you shouldn't use this hand so much. It can cause serious injury. Come by tomorrow, well have to see if it heals properly," said Megumi, as she wrapped his hands in bandages. He flinched a little as she made the last round on his hand.

"You're not my mom, so just lay off of it fox," yelled Sanosuke, annoyed and a little hurt.

Sanosuke winced a little, his tall form looming over the doctor. His brown hair sticking up like a rooster every time Megumi wrapped the bandage tighter. His brown eyes squinted in irritation and waited patiently for his appointment to end.

At that, she squeezed the bandages tighter, causing Sanosuke to let out a scream of pain.

"You'd better not be alone tonight fox. There could be a horrible accident," threatened Sanosuke, as his eyes had a glint of amber and hate in them.

Megumi didn't see, she just did her work. 

"You're done, now go," said Megumi, as she tightened the bandages even more.

"Why you...." started Sanosuke.

"Sano! What are you doing here? Getting into trouble again?" asked a man with short black hair, as he walked over, his face kind and mockingly at Sano. He had that freaky smile still plastered on his face and Sano wondered if he ever frowned.

"Soujiro, you by all people should know. You're the one who ditched me," growled Sano.

"Lay off Sano. You're the one that didn't want to feed. It's your fault you insisted on fighting," said Soujiro as his black cloak swayed with his movements.

"Weakling. What are you doing here? Brake a nail?" teased Sanosuke, as he stood up.

"My blood account. Needed to get more. Where's Kenshin? Heard he finally missed a subject," said Soujiro, seriously, as the two were face to face.

The white floors were stained with their shadows as they conversed.

"Not his fault. He said that some chick got to it first," said Sano, disgusted.

"Another like us?" asked Soujiro excitedly.

"Yeah, and taking our job," said Sano disgustedly.

"Get her name?" asked Soujiro interested.

"Don't know yet," said Sanosuke.

"This is a hospital, not a place for you two to catch up on stuff. Now please get out," said Megumi annoyed, by the way they had been talking like that. She really wanted them to leave her room, their mere presence sent chills down her spine.

"Megumi! Ready for lunch?" asked Kaoru in her black outfit; her eyes behind a pair of sunglasses.

"One minute," said Megumi, going to get her items.

The guys looked at her, then seemed to have a silent conversation among themselves. As they stared into each other's eyes seriously.

Kaoru furrowed her brow together as she noticed them looking at her, which really pissed her off. She doesn't like to be stared at like that or at all, for that matter.

"What are you looking at?" asked Kaoru annoyed.

"Where were you last night?" asked Soujiro suddenly.

The question seemed to pop out of nowhere, yet Kaoru kept the surprise out of her face as she stared more intently at her prosecutor.

"Why would you care?" asked Kaoru coldly.

"Forget it. Let's go meet Kenshin, this girl won't talk," said Sano, as he strolled out.

"Bye; black suits you," said Soujiro, as he followed, and the two left the building.

She watched them disappear behind the immaculately white corners, their dark shadows oozing away after them.

Kaoru knew they were different. She could sense them communicating telepathically together. The thought of other vampires, sent a shiver down her spine.

"I'm ready, let's go," said Megumi as she came out.

Megumi's voice snapped her out of her broodings, and she turned abruptly to her friend.

"Huh? Oh, let's go," said Kaoru smiling. Quickly recovering from her dark thoughts, she put on her cheery smile and led Megumi out of the white hospital's swinging doors.

~*~*~*~*~

Sano and Soujiro quickly went to Kenshin's apartment building. They were going to have to catch up, and discuss some old news. Interesting, but old nonetheless.

The air around them seemed to whisper warnings that they couldn't quite catch; darkness seemed to enshroud the source of their findings.

When they arrived, Kenshin had just finished his own lunch. They happily sat down, and ate the rest. Well, Sano ate the rest, Soujiro merely ate the crumbs.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you two would be feeding tonight. Change of plans?" asked Kenshin, as he took a sip from his coffee.

"We saw the girl vampire," said Sano seriously.

Kenshin looked up immediately at Sano's proclamation, amber eyes hard with determination.

"Get her name?" asked Kenshin seriously. He wanted every iota he could dig up on this girl and find out what she 's about.

"No, but her friend is Megumi. That fox; hope that her friend takes a drink tonight," said Sano grinning.

"She won't. Did you know that she lives right down the hall from me? They'd have already died if she intended to drink their blood. Plus, she has decided to remain the age of 18," said Kenshin seriously.

"We all decided 20, guess her thirst for blood was great. Should have sealed two years from now," said Soujiro, as he ate the rest of his lunch.

"No, one year to be precise. She should be 19 very soon," said Kenshin, as he stared at his cup.

"To be that age again," said Soujiro sighing.

"Then why didn't you drink on your 18th birthday then?" asked Sanosuke.

"I didn't change until 20 you moron. Come to think of it, what age are you Sano?" asked Soujiro.

"234 next week, you?" asked Sano.

"Only 200, what about you Battousai?" asked Soujiro.

"550 in a month," said Kenshin.

"You really are one of the oldest," said Soujiro.

"Age doesn't matter, only your skill and strength keeps you alive, and important," said Kenshin.

"Old and wise," said Soujiro jokingly.

"Who gets the girl?" asked Sano suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Soujiro.

"There hasn't been a female vampire in this part of town in a long time. Who's going to be the one to claim her? I haven't even had a human in a decade," said Sano.

"Mine died a year ago," said Soujiro sighing.

"How about you Kenshin?" asked Sano teasingly.

"Close to 5 centuries now," said Kenshin.

"Wow! You can take her. Hope you're not too rusty," said Sano grinning, and nudging his friend.

Kenshin glared at him, and he shut up. You didn't want to upset Battousai, or ever bring his love life into a conversation in front of him. It was lucky that Sano was still breathing right now, others would have died long ago; before they could speak.

"If you don't want her, I'll take her," said Soujiro, with a big grin on his face.

Kenshin shot him a death glare. He gulped, and decided that this conversation was over now.

~*~*~*~*~

After lunch, Megumi and Kaoru went back home.

"Hey, don't you have classes today?" asked Megumi.

"No, it got cancelled. So tonight, I will be doing work until daylight. Most likely I won't, but don't call me. Don't wait up for me," said Kaoru.

"The payment. If forgot when it's due. I'll ask Misao when we get home," said Megumi. 

Once they arrived, Misao had her homework all over the coffee table. She wore her reading glasses, and was busy at work on something.

"Misao, when is the rent due?" asked Megumi, as Kaoru locked the door behind them.

"I forgot. Ask the neighbor, he might know. Never mind, I'll ask myself," said Misao, as she got up.

"Wait. I'll just give you the money when you get back. I might not come back so soon tonight," said Kaoru, as she went to get her money.

"Work again?" asked Misao, annoyed at her friend, for always leaving her alone at night.

"I don't have multimillionaire parents to help me with my money problems. So of course I've got to got to work often," protested Kaoru.

"You don't, because you've got a multibillionaire Aunt, which owns practically all of China. Why do you have to work so hard?" asked Misao annoyed.

"She won't always be there for me. So I have to get use to fending on my own," protested Kaoru.

"Don't worry, she might not have to work. Not unless you get a phone call or something," said Megumi.

"Yes, so just go," said Kaoru.

Misao cursed under her breath, and left for her neighbors' house. She didn't go into any of the other apartments, she knew they were all out for lunch. So she walked down to the fourth apartment. To her luck, the neighbor at the end of the hallway was at home.

It was a very expensive apartment, so it had a restaurant downstairs. Each floor had four large and comfortable homes. Though the top floor, was the most expensive, and much more relaxing to live in.

She knocked on the door quietly. Then a blue-haired man greeted her. She was surprised, since the owner of this apartment had red hair.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" asked Soujiro seductively to the girl, and grinned as she blushed.

"Soujiro, who is it?" asked Kenshin as he walked over, Sano walked over to see the girl.

"Sorry to bother you, but I need to ask when the payment is due," said Misao blushing as the three stared at her, with amusement and confusion.

"It's tomorrow," said Kenshin politely.

"Thank you," said Misao with a bow.

"Sure thing," said Soujiro grinning.

"Here. Got to go, see you," said Kaoru, as she all of a sudden appeared in behind Misao. She took the envelope, and realized Kaoru was leaving.

"Work?" asked Misao.

"See you," said Kaoru, as she swiftly ran down the hall to the elevator. Her sword barely touching her.

Misao sighed, and bowed one last time. Before she left to go to her own apartment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The guys stared seriously in Kaoru's direction, then quickly closed the door, and sat on the leather couches.

"Did you sense her?" asked Soujiro. 

"Not even close. I was just as surprised as you were, when she came up like that," said Sanosuke as he shook his head.

"Her movements are close to mine. Who was her mentor?" asked Kenshin in a whisper.

"Hiko isn't near here, so it must have been another very old vampire then. That must be why she is so young, and powerful," said Sanosuke.

"We'll have to be careful with this one. Do you have work tonight Kenshin?" asked Soujiro.

"Yeah. I've got to get going," said Kenshin, as he grabbed his sword and cloak, and bolted out of the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru had gotten a phone call from her Selena, and was in a hurry to get out. That she didn't realize that she was using her abilities, and the three vampires that were right in front of her either.

As she ran out into the day, she had forgot that she would have to wait a bit. She slowed herself to a walk, as she went to scope out her target.

This would be easy, a noble. The rich intended to be weaker. So she wouldn't have to waste effort. To her luck, the man had no one with him.

She found her target easy enough. Now all that she needed was for him to go off on his own. Then her payment of one million dollars, would be all hers.

She found a comfortable spot where she wouldn't be seen spied on her target, the wind caressing her hair.

Then at around 8:00, she got her opportunity. She unsheathed her sword, and came down from above, before the man could even see her. Her attack hit him directly in the middle of his skull, causing him to die quickly.

None of his blood smeared all over. She had learned to kill to get blood, without wasting it on the ground like others. Then she placed him on his back.

Soon her sharp fangs came into his nape. She liked her blood warm, so she had to drink right after killing.

~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin had finished his job quickly, and was able to get a drink. Though he disapproved of the taste sometimes, he couldn't resist his urge. His kill had sprayed blood all over the alley walls, and ground.

After he finished, his senses picked up blood. He followed the source of blood and steel. 

Only to be led to the female he met before. She was finishing the blood that she had gotten on her blade, and sheathed.

That was when, for the first time in almost five centuries, his senses became more intense. Her scent of jasmine was driving him crazy. All he wanted was to devour her, right then and there.

He mentally slapped himself. He was Battousai, the man with the will power of no other. He would not allow a simple female get to his head.

Kaoru's senses picked up, she knew that someone was near. She calmed herself, maybe they'd leave.

That was when Kenshin realized that she had caught him off guard. He smirked, and came out of the shadows, his eyes covered by his bangs.

Kaoru held on to the hilt of her sword. She stopped, when she realized that the man had two swords.

"What do you want?" demanded Kaoru.

"You took my target last time. I haven't punished you for interfering. You should respect those that are older and stronger than you," came a hoarse reply. He cursed at himself, as the words came out of his mouth.

"I was thirsty and needed a drink. How was I to know that he was yours? I guess you were loosing your touch, to be slower than me," said Kaoru just as harsh.

In a flash, he was behind her. She let out a shocked yelp. Her breathing began to get louder. He had one arm around her waist, and the other on her throat. Though it was not tight enough to strangle her breathing. 

"Why are you so scared?" asked a voice, his breath felt hot to her ear, and sensitive hearing.

"What makes you think that?" asked Kaoru, as she tried not to stutter in fear.

"I like your courage," came a deadly reply.

"Sorry if I took your target," said Kaoru, bolder.

By now, being so close to her, sent his senses into over drive. He was able to hear every little detail around him, and her scent was driving him crazy. It took all of his will, not to claim her now. He pressed his left cheek to her cheek, feeling her soft skin against his.

"Just don't do it again. Or you will be feeling endless pain," said Kenshin, though he mentally kicked himself for saying those words. He wanted to take her, not scare her away. He sighed inwardly at his actions.

"As you wish," said Kaoru, as she gulped silently.

With his senses spiked, he heard her and felt that she was scared. He smirked in approval, with amber eyes gleaming.

Before he let go, he sensed another presence. He smirked, obliviously the vampire didn't know that he had been spotted. With that, he pulled her closer to him.

Kaoru caught her breath, as she felt her body get pushed against his. She knew it was wrong, but it felt so right. Like she was meant to have this position.

Telepathically; _Relax into me_ he told her. _There's another one watching us from the trees, and if you move away from me, the vampire will devour you. _

So she relaxed into his embrace. Never the less, she tensed a bit. Not wanting him to think anything. Though her body ached for her to just relaxed to his warm embrace. His arms around her form, made her feel safe and warm.

He moved his hand from her throat, to her stomach and waist. If the guy thought that they were together, which he wanted. Then he would not try to make a move on her. In reality, he didn't want anyone else to claim her for their own. So this way, she was securely his.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the vampire knew that they were together, he had left the two alone. It was true, there weren't that many females around. So he had intended to take Kaoru, but once he saw the male vampire, he backed off. A female would only be led to a strong male. Which meant it was pointless to try and fight for her.

It would cause his life. Since the male vampire had two swords, and the scent of blood on him. Which meant that he was very skilled with his weapon. What caused him to leave, was the male's killer amber eyes.

After the vampire and all others were gone. He slowly, and regretfully let her go. She fully relaxed, once she felt that he was away from her.

When she turned around to see him, he was gone. She sighed, and quickly and swiftly ran back to the apartment building. Hoping that she would never see that vampire again, though deep inside, she wished she could see the vampire's face. To know her saver.

^__~

AN: I hope you like this chappie. I just loved writing it. Please review=)


	3. Answers To A Vampire's Feelings

Author's Note: I posted up chapter 2 early so you all can have a feel for my story. Now it's time for chapter 3. Hope you enjoy my answers. Thanks to the following reviewers:

Dragowolf-Yes there will be Misao and Aoshi things later. Just that for most of the beginning is reflected on Kaoru and Kenshin. But there is still Misao action to come as well.

FullMoon- Thank you for your inspirational review. I will keep it as a K&K pairings, no worries.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. Though I did make Selena, and Anatra, as you will read about later on.

On with the fic.

Chapter Three: **Answers To A Vampire's Feelings**

Kenshin didn't want to face her, and his instincts to take her, was tearing at him. He had to get home to relax. Being near her wasn't helping the situation. 

The only time that his senses even came close to that, was when he and Tomoe had gotten married. Though with this one, his senses grew even stronger, which meant that his primal instincts, would go for her. 

A male's senses would increase when he had found the right one. So that he would be able to protect his loved one. The higher the senses, the greater the possessiveness. Also, it helped others know that the female belonged to him. So it was very rare for Kenshin to feel it after so long.

He hadn't felt it in almost 5 centuries, so he was caught off guard. This one was far greater than the ones from before, so he had to get use to it quickly. 

When he got back, Sano and Soujiro were sleeping on his black long couches. He threw his cloak to the side, and went to the restroom, and sprayed water on his face. 

Once the water didn't cool him off, he stripped off his blood stained clothes, and got into the shower. He placed the water on full blast of cold water. Trying to get the blood off of his body. No matter that he was a vampire, he hated it when blood got on him. It was like nothing could tear it off of him, to make him clean.

Though now he tried to get her scent out of his senses. But the water wasn't dissolving it. 

The blood was gone, but his senses were in full blast again. If he didn't get rid of this, who knows what he'll do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru opened her door, and went to her room. Megumi and Misao were already in their own rooms. She placed her head into cold water. Then placed her bloodstained clothes, because of the other vampire, into the hamper.

She had turned on a nice warm bath. After the tub filled up, she relaxed into the warm water. It seemed to wash off all of the death and blood. 

Her mind wandered off. When she was so close to him, she felt her body crave for contact. She felt her senses increase dramatically. His breathing was so calm, and warm, that it soothed her, as she remembered. She smiled, as she remembered the closeness to him.

The same thing would happen to the females. To the vampires, these happenings were like when animals get ready for mating. A ritual is performed, as the couple did what their bodies desired. Selena had told her of what her reactions would be. Though the ritual would come to her naturally, in her instincts.

Then all of a sudden, Kaoru sat up. She remember his cross scar, as he pressed his left cheek to hers.

The answer bombed on her, the vampire that held her was her neighbor. Then she remembered that he was with the other two vampires. How could she have been so stupid? Of course vampires would become friends with other vampires. Well at least the older ones.

At that, she remembered the whole incident. Just that this time, she was able to see his face. With his long red hair, that she wanted to touch so badly. What she loved the most, was his mystical amber eyes. Which were so warm, yet deadly at the same time.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin spent half an hour in the shower. Though no matter how long he stayed in the cold water, he'd never be able to get rid of her scent. 

He finally gave up, and put on a new pair of black clothes, and rubbed his hair, until it was dry. Then he walked out, and started to brush his hair.

When he came out, Soujiro and Sano stared at him suspiciously. He just rolled his eyes, and sat down in his large, black, leather armchair.

"What did you do?" asked Soujiro.

"What are you talking about?" came the cold reply.

"Something is different about you. Usually you don't just run and take a shower after you kill someone, you know. Your scent seems different as well. You embraced a girl didn't you?" asked Sano, grinning mischievously.

"That other female vampire. I know that scent, even though I only smelled it twice, now's my third time. You must of held her close Kenshin, since not even soap and a bath can get rid of it," said Soujiro, as he nudged his friend in the shoulder, with a playful punch.

He was too slow, Kenshin moved out of the way before he got him. Which cause Soujiro to stumble forward.

"Wow! Your senses have improved. So, you finally chose a girl. This one seems to have great effect on you, I've never seen you so powerful," said Sano.

"I am powerful; always. Just that I intend to show it more often now," said Kenshin, as he closed his eyes.

"Yeah right. She will be your last one. Since she'll be able to live with you forever. Now we must find our own females," said Soujiro to Sano.

"Yes, that we must. Now how do we find a fine female vampire in this part of town. We have no choice but to go out of town. See you Romeo, let's go find some girls," said Sano, as the two left the apartment quickly.

Kenshin locked the door with his mind powers. He sighed, as he realized how strong her scent was. That was when he made a big mistake. He took in a deep breath, then his keen senses picked up her scent again.

His eyes turned amber, but became soft again.

"What is happening? Why am I letting a female make me loose all of my control?" asked Kenshin to himself, as he sighed. Then finally went to his room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Rise and shine Kaoru, time for breakfast," said Misao, as she opened her curtains, so the sun came in.

Kaoru winced at the light, she moved quickly into the bathroom. Before Misao got a chance to turn around.

"Must have been in a hurry," said Misao, and she walked out, to where Megumi had made eggs and ham.

"Is she awake yet?" asked Megumi, as she placed the plate on the table, with a bowl of rice.

"Yeah, she's coming," said Misao, eating a muffin.

"What time is it?" asked Kaoru, as she came out dressed in all black as usual.

"8:30, why?" asked Megumi, as they sat down.

"I'll be leaving at 10:00. Since I didn't have class yesterday, I'll be coming home late," said Kaoru with a yawn, as she stretched.

"Don't push yourself Kaoru. You should take a rest, and just relax," said Misao, patting her back.

"Tomorrow, maybe," said Kaoru.

After breakfast she went downtown to an old dojo school. Inside a 25-year-old woman was practicing with a long sword. She had waist-length, dark green hair that was neatly tied up. Her eyes were just as dark.

"Kaoru, how do you do?" asked the woman, as she walked over to Kaoru, who bowed to her.

"Fine. Morning Selena," said Kaoru.

Selena looked at her, something was different.

"What happened last night?" asked Selena curiously as she walked over.

"Uh........" Kaoru couldn't finish the answer.

"You have the scent of a male all over you. I know you didn't do anything, but did you know that Battousai claimed you? Apparently not," said Selena.

"How...." started Kaoru.

"I am very old, and I know these things. You're the first to be claimed by Battousai so powerfully. His scent on you, is very well sensible.

"Usually the claim is really faint. You must be driving the poor vampire crazy. Now that your powers have improved, others will steer clear of you. They all know of Battousai. No one is stupid enough to try and take you, unless they want to die; like the way he killed Jineh. For trying to get to his wife. Pity that she still died, but still his claim didn't even come close to the scent he placed on you.

"Other more experienced vampires will be able to tell, you will as well, soon enough. Be warned, others will fear you. Though the one you must fear the most, is the one the yearns for you," said Selena seriously, she was always a person to get to the point in her lectures.

"But we only met once," said Kaoru, a bit astonished, by what she had just heard.

"Your instincts will do it all for you. Be warned that you will meet frequently. He will always be able to tell where you are, he just has to log on to you. To all of us, you are now his. His woman. His love. 

"Your instincts will lead you to each other. It'll drive you insane, until the ritual is done. Even afterwards, it might be very difficult," said Selena, as the two sat on the dojo floor to talk.

"What?! I don't have a say in this? How can he just claim me, without me knowing?" asked Kaoru angrily.

"He is Battousai. Are you saying you don't like him? Other girls would die to be you. He hasn't been with anyone else since the death of his wife," said Selena, as she watched in delight; Kaoru blush.

"I've lost my freedom," said Kaoru angrily, trying to cover it up.

"Not yet. All you have to do is play your hand right, and he'll be in the palm of your hand. He hasn't been this craze before. Toy with him a bit, make him beg for you. That is when you can control him, when you can get what you wish. You're not imprisoned until you give yourself in. When you allow him to control you. Just remember that," said Selena seriously.

"I will," said Kaoru, with a smile.

"Tonight, you are free. The boss, has decided that it would best if you relax," said Selena grinning.

"Who is the boss?" asked Kaoru curiously.

"One of our own, like your Aunt. His name is Hiko, proud owner of Japan's largest company. He is also Battousai's mentor, and Uncle," said Selena.

"......."Kaoru was shocked. So Battousai worked for his own Uncle. No wonder he was mad at her, for taking his target. He didn't want to look bad for his Uncle.

"Speechless," stated Selena, with a chuckle.

"Wait, I thought that vampires that are born by vampires, are very rare," said Kaoru.

"Yes, Battousai is one of the few. Just like you Kaoru. Others are normal, they become vampires. Where as you, were born one. Just that no matter which one you are, the day you drink blood, is the day that you become a permanent vampire," said Selena seriously.

"No work either today then?" asked Kaoru.

"None. You can go home," said Selena smiling at her.

"Bye," said Kaoru, as she walked out of the dojo.

Selena only shook her head and grinned; going back to train.

~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin woke up to a phone call. He cursed, and picked up the phone. He straightened up, when he heard who was on the other line.

"Kenshin, today you've no work to do. You are completely free to do as you please," said a dark voice.

"But Uncle.." started Kenshin.

"I paid for your rent. In fact you haven't had a paycheck in a long time. So you don't have to worry about your rent for a whole year. Your check will come in the mail. It should be here by now," said Hiko quickly and to the point.

"Are you sure?" asked Kenshin, confused by his Uncle's actions, he never allowed him to get a day off before.

"Yes, now relax," said Hiko, and hung up.

Kenshin rubbed his eyes, and hung up, then got up. 

After starting coffee, he went to get his mail. 

When he walked to the elevator, someone ran into him. They hit each other's head, and yelled; cursing.

"You should..." started Kenshin coldly, but stopped.

"I'm so sorry," said Kaoru, but froze, when she saw who she had bumped into. They were both surprised, they just stared at each other, mesmerized by the other. Dark amber eyes, met blue pools.

"What happened?" asked Misao, but grinned as she saw her friend stare at the neighbor, and coughed.

"Kaoru, who's this?" asked Misao walking over still grinning.

"Kaoru... That's a beautiful name. I... I am Kenshin," said Kenshin, eyes still locked on hers.

"Kenshin..." whispered Kaoru, though he heard how she pronounced it like a sacred god.

"Well hello Kenshin. Want to come in?" asked Misao.

Kaoru started to panic, Kenshin saw that she wasn't quiet ready for him yet. So he did the only thing he could, "I have to get going. Sorry, maybe another time," said Kenshin politely, and left. Not without hearing Kaoru's sigh of relief, as he went in the elevator.

"So you fell for the rich neighbor," said Misao mockingly, as they went into their apartment.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kaoru annoyed.

"You know what I mean," said Misao, locking the door, as they came in, and sat down.

"I got the day off Misao. So can you please just let me relax," said Kaoru, as she closed her eyes.

"You did? Great, I'll start us some coffee. We can finally catch up on things," said Misao happily.

Kaoru went to put on more comfortable clothing.

~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin didn't like that Kaoru was trying to push him away. His eyes grew dark in the elevator. He clinched and unclenched his fists, and teeth. Today wasn't going as he planned, he wasn't at all relaxed.

She knew that he was the one that held her, that's why she was so scared. He knew she was trying to avoid him. Kenshin didn't like to be ignored. He didn't like that at all, no one ever ignored him; not even his Uncle.

After he got his mail, he passed her door. He glared at it, he was able to tell what was going on inside. Like Selena said, he was able to tell where ever she was, just by willing to. 

He hated that she relaxed, right after he left. It was if she didn't even want anything to do with him at all. He hit the wall in frustration, then quickly went into his own apartment, afraid of busting down her door.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru knew that Kenshin was outside her door, and he was really ticked off. She would know his own presence, and breathing anywhere. Even when he was angry, he never really changed his breathing.

She felt bad, she knew she was the cause. The worst part was, that she knew he was in hell right now. His senses must have increased far greater than hers. 

She held her breath, and knew that if he left, then she would sigh, and he would hear her again. So she relaxed completely. Acting like nothing special happened, though something did, she knew his name.

At that, she smiled to herself. Soon enough, her guilt finally ate through to her. So she was going to do something, that she hoped she wouldn't regret.

"Misao, I need to get fresh air," said Kaoru.

"You have had a lot," said Misao annoyed.

"To relax, you need fresh air, and open space. A place for your mind to relax as well," stated Kaoru.

"Fine, today is your day to relax," said Misao.

Kaoru smiled, and left the apartment. She was in a black t-shirt, and long comfortable black pants. Wearing her black skinny platforms, she went to Kenshin's place.

Slowly and hesitantly she knocked lightly on his door.

@_____@

AN: Cliffhanger. What will happen when she goes in? Mwuhahaha, I'm so evil. I hope you 

enjoy the next one, it's more... well more things happen. 

I don't think I'm putting in enough drama for you people. So I am wide open for any suggestions, please. Oh well, I'll try to do better.


	4. My Woman

Author's Note: Chapter four is now up and ready. I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for all of the reviews.

I'll be sure to respond to all of your reviews in later future chapters. I wanted to get this one up, so I didn't have enough time to respond. Sorry.

Disclaimer:I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of its characters. But I did make up Selena and Anatra.

Chapter Four: **My Woman**

Kenshin made his coffee, and sat down in his favorite armchair. Hoping that its scent, would cover up Kaoru's. Why was it, that the one he wanted, was the one that was depressing him? He kept thinking like that for a while. Until there was a light knock at the door. 

Placing his coffee on the table, he went to answer the door. 

He froze at the door. His senses went crazy, he could hear everything in and outside his apartment. He sensed nervousness, and emotions on the other side of the door. That was when he smelled the scent of jasmine. It was Kaoru.

Opening the door slowly, he poked his head out the door. Kaoru almost screamed, from the sudden movement.

"Hello," said Kenshin smiling, and opening the door.

"You should stop scaring people like that. Your movements aren't easy to follow," said Kaoru annoyed.

He smiled, and asked, "Want to come in?" He opened the door widely to let her in.

"Sure," said Kaoru hesitantly, as she entered.

He smirked, and locked the door behind him.

His apartment seemed much bigger than her own. It was most likely since only one person lived here. Another item that came to notice, was that his swords hung over the fireplace. 

His house was dark, yet welcoming. And it was a lot neater than her own apartment.

"Sit down. Want coffee?" asked Kenshin, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Do you always live in the dark?" asked Kaoru instead, coffee was the least of her thoughts right now.

"More comforting. Normal or black?" asked Kenshin.

"Let's cut to the chase. I am sorry for what I did to you. I should of thought of your thoughts, before I acted like that. I know that you must be having a hell of a time right now, and I made it worse. Please forgive me," said Kaoru quickly, as she bowed politely standing.

"Sit will you. You're my guest, tell me what type of coffee you want?" asked Kenshin, ignoring her previous words.

"*Sigh* Black," said Kaoru, as she sat down on an armchair, as Kenshin sat across from her, bringing their coffee. She smiled, and took the coffee mug.

"So you know about it?" asked Kenshin seriously.

Kaoru nodded, and drank her coffee lightly.

"Well, I don't know what to say," said Kenshin scratching his temple.

Kaoru giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Kenshin confused.

"You're the first person, who acts like you. One minute you're about to kill me, the next, you're trying to protect me, now you're clueless. It's just...I'm so sorry. I've never met someone with so many personalities as you," said Kaoru, looking at him innocently.

"You're the first that has dared to mention it, do you like the sun?" asked Kenshin suddenly.

"To tell the truth, I much prefer your apartment than mine. You can actually see here. No sunrays to annoy you in the morning," said Kaoru thoughtfully; looking around.

"Your friends must love the sun," said Kenshin, a bit of disgust in his voice.

"They're only human," joked Kaoru, with a smile.

Kenshin smiled back with a chuckle. Which allowed Kaoru to see his sharp fangs, for a brief second.

"Your fangs. How sharp are they? I want to see them, to see if my fangs become like yours, when I'm your age," said Kaoru childishly, as she placed her cup on the table.

He shut his mouth, and shook his head.

"Come on," said Kaoru, as she sat next to him.

At that, he stood up and placed his cup on the table next to hers. Then moved to another, longer couch.

"Stay still and show me," demanded Kaoru angrily following him.

He shook his head defiantly.

She glared at him, and pushed him to his back with her body. He turned them both over, so that she would be the victim. His body was right above her, they fit perfectly together. 

She giggled at their little game.

They suddenly stopped, and stared into each other's eyes. 

Then in the mood of the moment, he came down; the two shared their first and intimate kiss.

He had a sudden burst of power. That was when he felt an arousal. He tried to pull out, before he did something that he would really regret.

Kaoru didn't allow him to go, she had moved her hands around his neck. Which kept him from moving away from her. He gave up, and allowed their bodies to touch.

That was when he opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to intertwine. Kaoru was able to feel his long and smooth fangs. She didn't touch the tip, she knew just by her tongue, that they were very sharp.

After satisfying her oddity, her senses came back to life. She was able to keep him to her, since breathing wasn't a problem for vampires. What caused her to stop, was his arousal. She could sense her own heat rise. She flushed like the color of his hair.

Kenshin smiled into the kiss, he knew what she was after and that her senses finally picked up again. That she felt the same way that he did.

They stopped, as their senses picked up two vampires coming up. Then they released each other, and allowed the other to stand up. They straightened up, as the two vampires knocked on the door, luckily the two just came in the building.

Kaoru placed her coat in her lap neatly, as Kenshin allowed the two other vampires to come in.

"Hey, don't have work today?" asked Sano, as he came in, though stopped as he saw Kaoru.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Soujiro, but froze as well.

"Guys, this is Kaoru. Kaoru, this is Sanosuke and Soujiro, my friends," said Kenshin with a smile.

"Very powerful. I can't even do that, must have went overboard. So is this one final?" asked Sano suddenly; grinning at his friend, as he sat across from her.

"It's faint to me, but noticeable," said Soujiro, as he got a good look at the female vampire.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Kenshin annoyed at their sudden outburst of private affairs; as he locked the door, and sat next to Kaoru.

"Wanted to ask advice. Since you got one, on the first day you met outside," said Sano grinning at his friend.

"I'm still here you know?" asked Kaoru annoyed at how they were able to talk so openly in front of her, and about how to get a woman too.

She didn't like this at all. It was like going to an interview. The thought of not being good enough, was eating at her insides. She knew he was Battousai, the legendary manslayer, how can she live up to that? The guys' chat made that feeling even more unbearable.

"You sure are a feisty one Missy," said Sano.

"Worthy of Battousai," said Soujiro with his usual endless smile.

Kaoru just wanted to pop them up side the head, which was what Kenshin wanted to do as well. She snapped out of it, when she felt a ring go through her body.

She picked up her phone, just as it rang. The two were shocked, her abilities had increased.

"Hello?" asked Kaoru, as she went to the door, so she could talk in private. Though it was pointless, she knew the others could hear; if they wanted.

"Kaoru? Glad you have it with you this time. The money had been sent to your apartment manager. You did enough work to pay off the place for a year. Now then, the rest of your money, will come in the mail. Wait for it to arrive today. That money should be able to let you relax for at least a year as well," said a cold voice.

"Aunt Anatra, did you add any?" asked Kaoru suspiciously, as she said it in a whisper.

"It wasn't my idea. You did a lot of work in just a year you know. Each lost, was your gain. And you did get all of you targets. So that was why you got the money. Though you can still work to feed. Just that you don't have to everyday from now on.

"Since now we know what you are capable of. Just contact me if you wish to have a day off, so I can give the assignment to someone else," said Anatra, she was always one to get to the point and no more or less.

"Are you..." started Kaoru.

"Yes, bye," said Anatra, and a buzz replaced the cold voice, signaling that she had hung up.

Kaoru knew that this had something to do with what Selena had told her today. She glared at her cell phone, and sighed. Then gritted her teeth.

"So, your Aunt is Anatra," said Sano grinning.

"What would the only niece, of the highest businessperson in China, be here in Japan? You are her heir, and yet you act like a normal person, or should I say vampire," said Soujiro confused.

"I have a life. I don't intend to always live off of her," said Kaoru sharply, as she sat down.

"Cranky, cranky. Don't take it personally Missy, Kenshin's just like you," said Sano smirking.

She glared at him, he was getting on her nerves.

"Cool down Kaoru. He was just joking, he won't do that again. I'll make sure of it," said Soujiro smiling.

"Why..." started Sano, but stopped as he saw Kenshin's death glare, it sent shivers down his spine.

For as long as he knew Kenshin, he learned that you never ever got him angry. He saw what he could do to humans and vampires alike, it was enough to scare even the toughest vampires. Kenshin wasn't called Battousai for no reason, he's known for his killings.

Kaoru took a quick glance at Kenshin, she realized that he was angry. Then she saw that he was angry at the two, for her. His eyes a deadly amber, with sparks of red in them. She smiled inwardly, she was falling for him and she didn't even know it.

__

Calm down, you're beginning to scare them. Said Kaoru through their telepathy, to Kenshin.

He snapped out of it, and smiled at them. His eyes returning to a soft amber. She kept in a giggle, his mood swings were weird, yet sweet at the same time. Then she smiled at him, before standing.

"I should go, my friend must be worried. See you around Kenshin," said Kaoru happily.

"I'll greet you out," said Kenshin, getting up.

Once Kaoru left, the two vampire friends let out a sigh.

"Man, you shouldn't go all Battousai on us like that. Save it for the feed," said Sano, sighing.

"You should know better, Sano, than to mess with my claim," said Kenshin sharply.

"We know she's your woman. Don't worry about us, who'd be stupid enough to do that again?" asked Sano.

"A novice," said Soujiro coldly.

"What novice hasn't heard of Battousai though?" asked Sano, all the vampires stayed cleared of Battousai because of the dark and powerful ki that radiated around him.

"They'd be dead before they got near her. If not by herself, then by her powerful mate here. This has to be the one for you. Your senses seemed to have blasted up like a rocket," said Soujiro as he played with his coat.

"A very large rocket," added Sano grinning.

"Don't get on my nerves Sano. This is very hard for me, I haven't felt like this in almost 5 centuries. Even back when, never has it become this powerful," said Kenshin, as he rubbed his temples, trying to calm down.

"Has to be a keeper," said Soujiro smiling.

"Soujiro!" yelled Kenshin in frustration.

"I'm sorry. Forgot," said Soujiro innocently.

"I just told you," said Kenshin annoyed.

"Well you know me. I intend to forget easily, and not pay attention," said Soujiro, with a grin.

"Lay off it," said Sano annoyed as well.

~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru didn't leave her spot. She had heard everything. So, she was the first to hit him like that huh? This was going to be interesting. She would just have to get him to beg for her, just like Selena said. Grinning, she walked back to her apartment.

Since he stopped when she told him to, then that meant that he was willing to do anything for her. All she had to do was keep him like that. 

Though now, she was beginning to fall for him. That meant that she wouldn't have the heart to use him like that. So she would just have to enjoy it.

When she got in her apartment; Megumi and Misao were both reading their paperwork. 

Misao had decided to become a reporter instead. She realized that the protectors work too much.

"Home so early?" asked Megumi, without looking up.

"The landlord said that all of your bills were paid for a year. Your Aunt?" asked Misao, doing the same.

"No. It was the money that I earned for working so late, and doing so well. The rest of the money should have arrived today. I'll go pick it up later. So now, I can stay home with you people," said Kaoru, as she sat at a couch across from them.

"I'm glad you get to relax. My test is tomorrow, so please don't take midnight showers," said Megumi.

"I'll be going now," said Kaoru, as she bolted out the door; not wanting to explain what she did last night and went down to the main floor. 

She calmly walked over to the check-in counter, she had a lot of time. As she walked up, she saw another guy with short black hair walk over. He was as tall as Sano, and he wore all black, except for a hazel colored cloak that moved as he did. His face was all serious.

What caught her eye when she saw him, was that he had swords in one case by his left side. For a minute, she thought that he was a vampire. Then she realized he was human, once she saw that he had no fangs.

"We'll be one minute with you sir," said the person behind the counter, named Tina.

"How may I help you Miss Kaoru?" asked Tina.

"I had a package today," said Kaoru.

"One minute," said Tina, and she left.

Kaoru tapped her hand on the counter. She was getting bored, and the guy that stood beside her was creeping her out. Maybe she should have waited to come down to get her mail.

"Here you two go. This one for Aoshi, and this one is for Kaoru," said Tina, handing them a package.

Kaoru smiled, so he was Misao's Aoshi. She never saw him, so she didn't know what he looked like. As she thought about it; _What did she see in him?_

She bowed, and quickly went to the elevator, hoping that he wouldn't come in. Though he was very quick, and the elevator door opened, just in time before it closed on him. He didn't smile, and went in as well.

Now she was very annoyed, especially being alone in an elevator with Aoshi. She shifted, and noticed that he was going on the same level as she was. Oh no, he was their new neighbor, the old one left yesterday. In fact, her two neighbors left by today.

When they came to their stop, Kaoru was in such a rush to get out, that she bumped into Kenshin again. Though this time, he stopped her before she hit him again. He smiled at her, and his friends let out a roar of laughter. Though it died out, when they saw Aoshi.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sano coldly, glaring at the silent man.

"I live up here now, you?" asked Aoshi just as coldly, and the four men stared at each other.

"We have the apartment across from you. And Kenshin has the one at the other end of the floor. This girl, has the one across from his," said Soujiro his smiling not wavering.

"What?!" asked Kaoru with an inward groan, her floor's going to be weird.

"Got it a minute ago. We were just about to go get our keys," said Sano calmly.

Sano and Soujiro pushed their way passed Aoshi, and went down the elevator. While Kenshin stayed with Kaoru.

"Your woman?" asked Aoshi.

"You should know, your skill is very good," said Kenshin, as the two glared at each other.

"Wait, are you a..." started Kaoru.

"A vampire? Yes," said Aoshi, now he flashed her his fangs, that he had been hidden before.

She almost forgot, older vampires can already hide their fangs. Though she had just learned it. It was his color clothing, which led her astray.

Just on this floor, there were now a total of five vampires, and two humans. She feared for her friends, and for the humans here as well. From her senses, they were the only ones in this building. She guessed that others didn't like the nice luxurious lives.

"So powerful. I would want to know how strong it has made you Battousai," said Aoshi looking at Kaoru.

"That was long ago," said Kenshin, as he stood protectively in front of Kaoru.

"Once a manslayer, always a manslayer," said Aoshi icily

"Not anymore; an assassin," said Kenshin fiercely.

"It would be like saying you or me aren't a vampire at heart. Though no matter what, no matter how human we look, we'll always be vampires," said Aoshi.

Kenshin growled at him, he didn't like Aoshi. They were in some way friends, yet still arch rivals.

"*Sigh* Just don't bother me. I'm having a very tough time, so forgive my lack of manners. It's been a while Aoshi. Come over for coffee if you can," said Kenshin, he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"I'll consider it," said Aoshi, as he went into his apartment, which seemed to have been already furnished.

He closed his door with a final click that seemed to resound off the bare walls of the apartment floor.

Kaoru arched an eyebrow at the scene and turned her attention to Kenshin, her anger slowly building.

"Any other vampires I should know about, that will be staying on this floor?" asked Kaoru, she seemed angry.

He smile wearily, and said, "Well, Sano has a 13-year-old sister. She's also a vampire. Young, and that doesn't happen often; for vampires to be so young. Then Aoshi has a younger brother, he's stuck at 14. The girl is named Tsubame, and the boy is named Yahiko. They'll come soon, most likely tonight or so. Now there are seven of us here."

__

Great, children vampires! Wonder if they are just as annoying as human ones. Thought Kaoru as she looked into Kenshin's eyes.

"In the same building, on the same floor. What a coincidence, any more coming?" asked Kaoru sarcastically.

"No, only us seven," said Kenshin.

Kaoru's previous fear for her friends came crashing into her, trepidation steeling itself within her.

"They won't..." started Kaoru nervously.

"Your friends are safe," said Kenshin smiling.

Kaoru let out a sigh of relief, worries now gone from her mind. It was strange how this man, this Kenshin, could make her feel like this. Though, she supposed that this was how he was feeling as well; just as curious, since he hadn't had a woman in a long while.

"From now on, let's not meet like this. I'm afraid I might lose my head," said Kaoru jokingly.

He smiled, and they went to their own apartments.

^_______________________________________________________^

AN: Aoshi has entered. Should I explain his past? Oh well, I'll give you hints through out the chapters. So bare with me Aoshi fans. I'm so cruel huh? Making you people follow along. But seriously, I explain things throughout the whole fic. The best stuff will be in chapters that really don't have a meaning, but I'll try to make less of that.

Another chapter done. Please Review.


	5. A New Vampire

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay people, as I stated in my bio, I had Internet problem on my computer. So I did two chapters to make up for it. Once again. I'm so sorry.

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

Thanks to all of the reviewers.

As I said before, I shall answer your questions and respond in the next chapter. Hopefully.

On with the long awaited fic.

Chapter Five: **A New Vampire**

Kaoru threw the package on the bed and threw her cloak on the chair. She sat crossed legged on her bed, and began to open the large package. Carefully opening the package, she revealed a regular looking suitcase. 

Opening her suitcase, she saw it packed with hundred dollar bills. Though she expected as much, since each assassination was worth at least a thousand or more. Since she had killed every night to feed, it was a wonder if her boss would be sending another package.

Closing the suitcase, she hid under her bed, and went to the living area to find Misao.

"Guess what Misao?" asked Kaoru grinning.

"What?" asked Misao annoyed, as she tried to do with all the paperwork.

"To get to the point, I met our new neighbors today, some that you two know. Aoshi and his little brother Yahiko are to our right, and Sano, Soujiro, and Tsubame, Sano's sister, live to our left. Which mean there will be a total of nine people up here," said Kaoru.

"Aoshi Shinomori here? I can't wait to see him," said Misao excitedly, as she dropped her pen and clasped her hands together; mind in another universe.

"That gangster, how did he get enough to live in a place like this?" asked Megumi annoyed.

__

I know, because he's an assassin and vampire. AnsweredKaoru to herself with a sigh.

"I'm going shopping. You guys need anything?" asked Kaoru, as she headed back to her room.

"Coffee. I think I'll live off of that from now on," said Megumi with a yawn.

"You shouldn't work so hard Megumi. You're only human, you need to rest," said Misao. 

"I know, but I've got a major test. If I want to be a doctor, then I must be prepared," said Megumi, as she went back to studying.

"Shouldn't volunteering at the hospital be enough?" asked Kaoru, as she came back out with her coat, and was counting her money that she got from the suitcase.

"Where did you get so much money?" asked Misao surprised at all the hundred bills.

"As a protector, you make a lot of money," lied Kaoru easily, pocketing her money, and heading toward the door.

"Then why in the world did I become a reporter?" demanded Misao.

"Who knows what goes on in that little head of yours weasel?" asked Megumi with her foxy type laugh, as Misao sent her glares.

Kaoru suppressed a giggle, and headed out. Only to see Sano glaring at Aoshi, and a helpless Soujiro in the middle, trying to calm them down.

"Where is my sister? I know your brat of a brother is with her," snarled Sano.

"I don't know either," said Aoshi icily.

"If anything happens to her, you'll pay dearly," threatened Sanosuke angrily.

"Like you can do anything to me," said Aoshi calmly.

"Calm down now, no need to fight. I'm sure that Tsubame and Yahiko were just out doing a little sight seeing. After all, we all did just move here," said Soujiro with his smiles.

"His brother is messing with my sister's mind," protested Sanosuke.

"I think that having such a pathetic brother as you, is already destroying her mind," said Aoshi icily, as his eyes turned a icy blue, his ki rising.

Kaoru couldn't get to the elevator without bumping into them. She would just have to wait for them to cool down, and then make her escape. For now, she was a helpless victim like Soujiro, who was smiling wearily at her for help.

He walked over to her, as Sano began arguing with Aoshi again.

"Do they always do this?" asked Kaoru, as she watched them try to glare each other down.

"Yup, and always about their siblings or their power," said Soujiro.

"Well if they're going to be in-laws, why must they argue?" asked Kaoru confused.

"Is it that oblivious that the two young ones love each other?" asked Soujiro

"Yes, a woman's intuition. It seems Aoshi has the advantage," said Kaoru.

"Well he is stronger than Sano after all," said Soujiro.

"I can tell," said Kaoru, as the two watched as Sano turned red with rage.

The two watched as Sano yelled, and Aoshi remain cold as ice and reply calmly and coldly.

"How do their arguments last?" asked Kaoru, they had been watching for twenty minutes now.

"Will you two stop arguing?" yelled Kenshin, as he stormed out of his own apartment.

The two fell silent, as Kaoru just stared at him, as his pupils became a deadly red.

"Kenshin?" whispered Kaoru a bit scared, as she sensed his ki rising to impossible heights.

He snapped his head at her, and smiled. Eyes returning to a soft amber.

The other three vampires let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao looked out at the setting sun, she winced as the rays hit her eyes. She rubbed her temples, her breathing becoming rigid breaths. Suddenly she dropped to the floor.

Megumi screamed, and ran over to her friend.

Suddenly Kaoru hearing the scream, entered the room. The other vampires followed.

Aoshi saw Misao's canine teeth growing longer, as her breaths began to become harder. 

He went to Megumi, and knocked her out, as he looked at the struggling Misao.

The others were looking at the sun, as it began to set.

"By the time night comes, she'll transform," said Sanosuke.

"So she was born a vampire as well. Her powers must have finally been Awakened. That must be why she could hear so well, and explain some of her abilities," said Kaoru.

"Another vampire? I hate to see Awakenings, they are so..." began Soujiro, but silenced as Misao sat up straight, and her fangs clearly visible, and eyes glowing amber.

The sun had set, and all was dark outside. There was no moon, like all Awakening ceremonies.

She began to take up deep breaths, and she was shaking and pale.

Kaoru quickly placed a blanket over her shivering form.

"It'll be all right Misao, I'm here. I'll help you," said Kaoru, as she began to rock her friend.

"You can take it from here, we'll leave you alone," said Aoshi, and they all left.

The darkness enshrouded both of their forms, claiming them within it's essence; teaching, yet another, of its ways.

"K-Kaoru? What happened to me? Why can I see so clearly in the dark?" asked Misao.

"You're a vampire, just relax. I'm one too. Get your kunais, we must let you out for your first feed before you become ill without it," said Kaoru, as she helped her stand.

The shadows of the night crept into the apartment as if clawing at the new vampire to drown her in its depths.

"I... No.. I can't..." began Misao shivering even more. She had no idea what was going on and she didn't like one second of it. It was as if she were having a high fever that she couldn't get rid of.

"You are. Look in the mirror," said Kaoru, moving her friend to the mirror in the kitchen.

Kaoru wanted Misao to calm down and not go all balistic. She wanted her to accept this new phenomenon willingly, for if she didn't, Kaoru knew that she would go insane and start killing people.

Misao screamed, and fell to the floor. She curled into a ball, she had no reflection.

"I'm one too. I'm here to help you. So is your Aoshi," said Kaoru, trying to comfort her.

"Aoshi, is a vampire?" asked Misao shakily.

"That's right. If you become good enough, you can have a chance at him. Come on, we must go now before most of them retire," said Kaoru, handing Misao her kunais.

Grabbing her sword, she led Misao down and out of the hotel. Leading her into the alleyways.

Kaoru's now amber eyes scanning the area for prey. She spotted a man and a woman, and made a movement toward Misao to come.

"Just kill them," said Kaoru, as if it were like teaching someone to ride a bike.

"But.." began Misao scared.

"Either they die, or we do. It'll all come to you naturally. Go. I'll be here if you need any help," said Kaoru reassuringly with a smile.

Misao shakily moved in the shadows toward the pair. 

The woman looked in her direction, but she moved out of her sight in a blink of an eye. 

Kaoru smiled at this, she knew that Misao was getting the hang of her speed.

A kunai flew out of the shadows, and went through the man's chest. It was so powerful, that he was trapped to the wall. So fast was the attack that he couldn't even scream. Blood streamed down the man's body. Suddenly Misao was holding the man's neck to her mouth, as her instincts told her to suck on his blood.

The woman screamed, but Kaoru killed her with one slash of her sword.

Misao walked over to her, her mouth and teeth with blood all over it.

"Next time, kill anyone who is present with them before drinking," said Kaoru.

"Can I..." began Misao looking at the woman.

Kaoru nodded, and moved out of the way, as Misao drank her fill.

They moved on, and Kaoru explained to her friend the ways of the vampires.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aoshi looked out his window, his eye amber now, as he watched the female vampires enter the building again. 

__

Why does that one look so familiar? Aoshi's mind kept playing images of Misao's smile.

He raked his brain, trying to remember where he met her before. Why she looked so familiar.

The doorknob turned, and in walked a 14-year-old with crazy spiky hair. 

"Where have you been Yahiko?" asked Aoshi coldly.

"Out. Looking around town," said Yahiko, as he sat down on a sofa.

"Next time you sneak out with that rooster's sister, make sure that she gives her annoying brother a good excuse," said Aoshi calmly, before sitting down as well.

Yahiko blushed a crimson red, and made an excuse of taking a bath; leaving his brother alone.

Aoshi sighed and looked back out of the window, to the now deserted streets below.

__

Where have we met before young one? Aoshi sighed at the thought of not remembering such a beautiful face. Sliding his hand through his hair, he went to start some coffee.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where have you been? You were with that little brat, weren't you?" asked Sano angrily, as Tsubame came home with her head bowed, waiting for the same lecture.

"Answer me Tsubame," demanded Sanosuke angrily.

"To the arcade, with Yahiko," said Tsubame in a whisper, not daring to look her brother in the eyes. She knew without looking that they were an angry amber.

"You... How many times have I told you to steer clear from him?" asked Sano, about to blow a fuse. He was far from angry, he was enraged at how his only living relative could do that to him, going out with the brother of his sworn enemy.

"Settle down Sano. The whole floor could probably hear you," said Soujiro.

"I don't care. You are forbidden to ever speak to that boy again," snapped Sano.

"Why do you have to be so mean? It's my life, you have no right to tell me what to do," said Tsubame running to her room, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I can, and will because I'm your brother," shouted Sano after her.

He growled as he heard her door slam, and slouched into a couch. 

"Go easy on her Sano, she's still young," said Soujiro.

"Young? She's over centuries old," protested Sano.

"Yes, but on the inside and out she is still 13. You must remember that for being so young and transformed, has taken a toll on her. She hasn't been that social for a while. You should allow her to have a bit of fun," said Soujiro.

"In know, but not with that jerk's brother," said Sanosuke.

"Yahiko has done nothing wrong. Just because you hate his brother, doesn't mean that you have to hate him too. Give him a chance," said Soujiro.

Sano glared at him like a traitor, and gritted his teeth; turning away.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin was rubbing his temples, and drinking his sixth cup of coffee. His now super keen senses were noticing everything. He was having a migraine, and Sano's continuous yelling was not helping it. 

He needed to rest, but his sense kept picking up things. 

The reason that he avoided getting a mate for so long, was that his senses would go crazy and interfere with his job. Though it was only trying to get him to notice where his future mate was at all times, it was also annoying. 

Then he had a darker side that was screaming to get free. That side wanted to devour Kaoru, and he would not, could not do that to her. Showing her his darker side was something he did not plan to do any time soon.

With all of his senses picked up, and migraines tearing at his head; it would be easy for that darker half to use that to its advantage and get loose.

__

Give in. I'll make her ours. You know that you want to too. Just relax your mind and allow me to claim her fully, before someone else does. Said a dark voice within him.

__

No. I will not allow you to force her to do that. Kenshin eyes flickering amber and red.

__

You can't fight forever you know. I'll escape soon enough. Remember, that the stronger you become, the stronger I get. The voice laughed darkly.

Kenshin shivered at the thought. Maybe he should leave Kaoru alone. If he could get away from her, then he wouldn't be letting his darker half loose. Battousai was going to resurface soon, and he needed to stop that. 

"I'll have to keep my distance. No matter what," said Kenshin determined not to allow Battousai to come out to the world once more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What happened?" asked Megumi, as she woke up to the sun's rays.

"You collapsed. Must have studied too much. It's morning, you should get ready for your test," said Misao, as she helped Megumi up. 

Thanks to Kaoru, she was able to learn how to hide her fangs.

"My test. Oh no. I need to get my notes from a friend for my test, and I won't come back until late today. So you guys can go ahead and do what you like," said Megumi, as she ran into her room to change, then rushed out of the apartment.

Kaoru locked the door with her powers, and the two vampires sat on the couches.

"You can quit your reporter job. I can ask my aunt to get you a job," said Kaoru. 

"Really? Thank you so much Kaoru. If it wasn't for you, then I don't know what I would do; thank you. Though why didn't you tell us that your sword was a real one, not a reverse blade?" asked Misao curiously.

"Then you two would be nagging about it for forever. So I lied so that you two wouldn't worry so much about me," said Kaoru.

"It's understandable. Now we can help each other make excuses for Megumi. Wait that means that everyone on this floor is a vampire except Megumi?" asked Misao.

"Yup," said Kaoru.

"That means that I have a very good chances at getting Aoshi to be my mate," said Misao, as she seemed to drift off into her own little world again.

Kaoru shook her head, and she felt a vibe go through her. She picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" asked Kaoru.

"Not good Kaoru. I got a call from your aunt, she says that you need to speak with Kenshin, and soon. Don't ask questions, just do it. You'll understand when you see him," said Selena's voice, and then she hung up.

"What was that about?" asked Misao, as Kaoru stared at the cell phone and then hung up.

"Something. You can do what you like, I need to see someone," said Kaoru standing.

"It's barely dawn Kaoru," said Misao.

"This person is nocturnal," said Kaoru, as she quickly left her apartment.

Kaoru wasn't sure what her mentor was talking about. Why would she need to talk to Kenshin, does he know something that she didn't?

As she approached his apartment, she felt her powers increase. She was able to hear all that was happening around her. Her hearing able to hear Kenshin's calm breathing. 

Swallowing at the fear of what would happen when she saw him, she knocked on the door.

No one answered. 

She was sure that he was home, his ki was present and she could hear breathing. So she knocked again; a bit louder this time. 

Still no answer. 

"Kenshin," she voiced lightly; knowing that he could hear her with his keen ears.

No answer. The silence she was use to, but his change in ki was what that scared her.

"Kenshin. I need to talk to you," said Kaoru a bit louder this time.

Silence and another change in ki. This was scaring her to no end. 

She placed her hand on the doorknob, only to be thrown back to the floor. His ki had pushed her back. Now she was determined to talk to him. Why was he avoiding her?

__

Kenshin, I know you can hear me. Now open up the door. Said Kaoru through telepathy.

__

Go away Kaoru. I don't want to see you anymore. Came a cold voice.

__

You're lying. Open up. Kaoru nearly hissed at him.

__

It's for your own good. Go away. Kenshin's words bit at her soul.

"Then say it to my face. Say it and I'll leave," she voiced, walking to his door.

Suddenly the door flew and he slide his head out. His eyes seemed to swirl with amber and red flicks. Sending a shiver down her spine, but forced herself to stand tall.

"I don't want to see you again. Go away," he said with a blank face expression.

"I don't believe you," said Kaoru.

"It was just lust that covered my mine. Nothing else. I have no feelings for you, now leave my face. You should go with someone that can love. I am Battousai, I have no feelings. Now leave," said Kenshin staring straight in her eyes where tears were forming.

Kaoru glared at him, and shook her head. She would not cry in front of him. Instead she built up on her anger and stalked back to her apartment, as he slammed his door.

*~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin slouched down on his door. He closed his eyes shut. Those words tore at his very soul, never had he felt so...lost and confused. He wanted her more than anything else, yet he has to push her away. She probably hated him now. 

Seeing her tears in her eyes was killing him from the inside.

__

From keeping me in, you have to lose your love. Those words were more like mine than yours. You would never admit that. Came Battousai's dark voice.

__

Then I should thank you for your help. Don't even think about resurfacing. Now that she's... gone from my life. You have no chance. Kenshin said just as darkly.

__

Was it really worth it? Your only hope of remaining sane has just left you, or should I say you left her. Now you have nothing to live for. All that you are in this world is what I am, to kill and feed. Besides that, if you die no one would care. Was it worth it, to keep me in, but in the end giving in to me too? You really are a fool. Battousai laughed but it faded into his head, but his words were still ringing in the vampire's head.

He clenched his fists, what had he done?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Jerk. Stupid. I should of known. He's the Battousai, how could I even think that he would ever have feelings towards me? I'm so stupid," muttered Kaoru, as she lied in her bed. 

She had her head in her pillows, and tears fell down her eyes as she remembered his hateful words. Still a part of her knew he was straining to say those words. Even though his eyes were guarded, she still saw the pain, hurt, and loneliness in them.

__

Why should I care about him? I'm still young. As they say, it's better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all. I can find another mate. Someone better. Kaoru sat up at that.

__

But you still have feelings for him. Said a small voice in her head.

__

No worries. A few years or so and I won't even remember who Kenshin is. She stood up determined and then washed her face and was ready to face the world.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Is it really the end of their relationship? I might, I said might do a bit of alternate pairing, but if you people don't want to, then I won't. If you do want it, then you'll have to tell me what alternate pairing I should do. Just tell me in the review, I live to please you people.

{Thank you fullmoon for your personal e-mail I just love those. Hope you got my e-mail in return. I might actually use your suggestion for Kaoru and Kenshin, though I'm still swaying on the idea to use that for Megumi and Sano. Thank you so much for your suggestion. If you ever plan to write fanfic please tell me so I can read them, your ideas sound so interesting.}

For the story so far:

So they broke up, though I don't really think that was much of a relationship. 

Misao's a vampire.

Megumi's got a test to do.

Aoshi is remembering about the past with something to do with Misao, or a look alike.

Yahiko and Tsubame are a couple.

Tsubame hates her brother.

Sano is just plain pissed off.

Soujiro's still happy and smiling as always.

Kenshin is just plain confused and hating himself for saying those words to Kaoru.

Kaoru's determined to move on, but will she?

I'll try to post up sooner next time. Please Review.


	6. New Beginnings

Author's Note: Thanks for all of the support people. You wanted longer chapters so I'm going to give it to you. I'll try to make my chapter from now on 20 pages and up. So it'll take longer to write but I'll try to go as fast as I can. So forgive my grammar errors if I make any. 

****

Here are a few notes that you must read:

1) Good news to all you K/K fans, I'm keeping it a K/K pairing. The others will be A/M, S/M, Y/T, and S/T. I might get Shura or Tae with Soujiro or Katsu. What do you people think?

2) Katsu, Sano's friend from the Sekihoutai makes his appearance in this chapter. So does Yamagata, he's the guy that offered Kenshin a spot at the high government, but he refused.

Read the notes at the bottom, it'll explain a lot about my fic.

Disclaimer: Me no own you now sue.

Chapter Six: **New Beginnings**

Megumi let out a long sigh. She had woke up and left the apartment so early in the morning. It only made it worse when her friend had gotten drunk last night and took her an hour to find all the notes. Then she had to rush to the library and study some more. If only she hadn't blacked out last night. She had been late to class, and was sure that she didn't get as high as she was expected to by her parents.

She was now at Starbucks drinking some much-needed coffee. The annoying noises made by the everyday customers were getting to her, and fast. Even though she did sleep plenty last night, she felt like she didn't sleep a wink at all. Curse her classes being in the morning, if only they were in the afternoon like normal classes.

It was noon and everyone was getting lunch. She wondered what the other two were doing. 

After much thinking about them, she decided to call home.

*~*~*~

"Hello?" snapped Kaoru from the other line.

Kaoru bathed at least five times that morning to try and get his scent off her. She rubbed herself with scented oil to cover the scent, she only used one handful and luckily it was jasmine; her original scent in the first place. It would cover his scent from last time, and she was glad that it was so light that even without the oil not many would be able to notice his claim.

She had just had a phone call saying that she was needed for an inside job at a club. A vampire club to be exact; Bloody Murder. She was to go in there and meet up with a group of vampires for an important assignment by Hiko. 

It wasn't exactly her idea of getting to know other people. She hated the place, it smelt like alcohol and smoke, and was filled with human whores. Female vampires valued their bodies, even though they were sort of dead, they still respected themselves. So there were no female vampire whores, as from what she knew.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" asked Megumi concerned hearing her tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... I had a bad morning," said Kaoru, at least she wasn't lying. It only made her growl silently remembering her conversation-if you could call it that-with Kenshin.

"I know what you mean. Where's Misao?" asked Megumi sighing.

"She's looking for... a new job with Selena," said Kaoru, it was the truth. Selena had some how knew that Misao had changed into a vampire, and had decided to tutor Misao for a while and get her a job in assassination.

"Oh. You want to go out and eat with me? If you're not busy that is," said Megumi.

"Why not? I need to get out some more. Though I'll need to leave at around six for my job," said Kaoru, she had to go out and meet these other vampires.

"It's only lunch Kaoru, it won't last that long," said Megumi.

"I thought we'd have some fun for your tests and exams are over for now," said Kaoru.

"It is going to be spring soon, why not? Where do you want to meet up?" asked Megumi.

__

Someplace I won't find other vampires is fine with me. "How about Cherry Blossom Village; they're bringing up the spring festival decorations," suggested Kaoru. 

The place was for the higher class in Japan, and she knew that most vampires liked dark places. Thank heavens this place was always lit and people polite.

"I haven't been there in a while. At 1:00P.M. then?" asked Megumi.

"Sure," said Kaoru and then they hung up.

*~*~*

Kenshin was feeling worse by the second, his mind was in turmoil. He wanted to go and apologize to her but that would getting close to her. That meant him getting stronger, as well as Battousai. If he got stronger too then he wouldn't be able to control himself. It was difficult.

He was seated in his favorite seat drinking coffee having not slept last night because of his thoughts and Battousai's tries in getting out.

A banging at the door jolted him out of his thoughts. Placing his cup down he went to answer it and found his two best friends and Tsubame at the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Kenshin.

"Why'd you lie to her?" asked Sano as the three walked in and sat on the couch.

"What?" asked Kenshin acting as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"We all heard it last night. You lied to her. Why? You two seemed to go off just fine, and then suddenly you say that it was just lust. Why?" asked Soujiro. 

Kenshin just looked at the coffee in his hands, his bangs covering his face.

"We know that you were lying don't deny it," said Sano, he seemed a bit angry for Kaoru.

"You know what happens when your senses attract you to a single person," said Kenshin.

"So? Don't you want to know where mate is at all times?" asked Sano.

"It also makes you stronger in all your senses too," said Soujiro.

"Well it's not just raising my powers... it's raising his too," said Kenshin darkly.

"What!?" asked the three in shock.

"He wants her too. You know how powerful he can get," said Kenshin.

"So you're staying away to keep her safe," said Tsubame.

Kenshin only nodded.

"But you shouldn't push her away like that. Just wait a bit so you can suppress him again. 

You don't want her to find another mate do you?" asked Soujiro.

"Yeah, but when he gets close to her again he gets stronger too," said Sano.

"Oh yeah," said Soujiro scratching his head.

"Let's not talk about it anymore. What are you three really here for?" asked Kenshin.

"I almost forgot. Well Hiko wants us to do an inside job that none of us knows about yet, and he wants to meet us at the Bloody Murder with few other vampires . He called us himself and said that you have to come. It has something to do with the Bafuko is all he told us, and wants only the best vampires on the job," said Sanosuke seriously.

"Aoshi's coming too then?" asked Kenshin, glad to get Kaoru out of his mind.

"Sadly he is and his annoying brat of a brother," said Sano darkly.

Tsubame hit her brother upside the head; he only glared at her.

"What about..." began Kenshin but then trailed off.

"We don't know if Missy's coming or not though," said Sano, he knew what his friend was talking about.

Silence filled the apartment until Soujiro smiled and broke it.

"Let's go out for lunch. The Cherry Blossom Village is beginning to decorate for spring activities you know, it always looks best at this time of year. Apart from Christmas that is, things are always better at that time of year," said Soujiro smiling.

"That happy little place? Why not a darker place? I don't think my eyes will be able to handle pink all that good," said Sano disgusted.

"I'll pay," volunteered Soujiro.

"I guess I can handle it," said Sano.

The others laughed, Sano was always the cheap one. A reason he didn't like going to fancy places was because of the bill.

"Then let's go before all the seats are taken," said Tsubame standing.

"Let me change first," said Kenshin as he went to his room to change.

*~*~*

Kaoru was about to leave when her cell rang.

"Hello?" asked Kaoru annoyed, she needed to meet Megumi soon.

"Hello my little raccoon," said a happy masculine voice.

"Katsu? How'd you get my cell number? Why are you even calling me for? Are you here in Tokyo for a visit? Well I won't be able to get in contact tonight, can we maybe meet up tomorrow some time?" asked Kaoru like addressing an old friend.

"You're right on all of that, but I got your number from Selena. We'll be seeing each other sooner than you think. I'm in on Hiko's important case too. Actually Cho, and Anji are in on it too. See you soon," said Katsu with a bit of humor in his voice.

"What!? Cho?" questioned Kaoru, he couldn't do anything correct unless it was killing and drinking blood. He'd probably just hang out with the whores while the rest paid attention. She growled internally, her past meetings with him weren't that pleasant.

"Yes," said Katsu calmly.

"Bye then," said Kaoru hanging up and was close to destroying her cell phone.

She left the apartment and locked the door. Murmuring every singe curse word she knew, and that was a lot. She hated the moron and she hated working with him too.

Kaoru was so busy cursing that she didn't notice the four vampires walking to the elevator.

"Son of a... When I get my hands on him... He'd better not screw this up," murmured Kaoru, she was fiddling with her purse looking for her car keys as she waited for the elevator.

"You okay Missy?" asked Sano keeping his distance from behind.

"No I'm perfectly fine. Just that idiotic men like you wouldn't understand the frustration of a enraged woman. Should have never agreed to help older vampires," said Kaoru mostly to herself, but being vampires the others heard quite clearly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were that pissed off about this morning," said Sano.

The others just wanted to punch his lights out.

"Nope I'm fine. In fact I'm just happy about everything. Curse immortality. My anger had nothing to do with this morning, it has to do with this afternoon's phone call and around six evil o'clock. Have a wonderful day," said Kaoru darkly, she didn't want to talk to them.

"So you are still pissed," said Sano grinning.

The others were trying really hard not to hit him, and Kaoru wanted him dead and finally understood why Megumi hated him so much.

She was about to spin on him and just knock him out when her cell rang. 

"Hello?" she snapped.

"Hi! How's my baby girl doing? Have a nice time away honey? Miss me?" asked a voice.

"Cho this isn't the time," she hissed every word.

"We'll meet tonight then," said Cho seductively.

"I'm not in the mood to play. What do you want?" snapped Kaoru.

"Oh have some fun Kaoru. Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm back," said Cho.

"Yes, I heard from Katsu," said Kaoru straining herself not to snap out at him with every single curse word she knew.

"We'll talk tonight. See you," said Cho and hung up.

"Not if I kill you first," murmured Kaoru.

The others were just shocked at the conversation they heard.

Then the elevator doors opened and they all stepped in.

"Was that your boyfriend?" asked Sano.

"Did it sound like that?" snapped Kaoru.

"Yeah it did. What are you two doing tonight?" asked Sano grinning.

"Wage war at the darkest place in this universe," said Kaoru gravely.

"So you two are already mates?" asked Tsubame.

Kenshin's eyes flicked completely red for a moment, but then he bent his head.

"Hell no! I'd rather die than be that sorry son of a... If he weren't needed then I swear I would have killed him long ago. The guy's obsessed with trying to get laid by a vampire and any female vampire. Don't get to close to him," warned Kaoru looking at Tsubame.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Sano.

"Nope. There are no descent guys on this planet. They're all low life bastards. Tsubame you really shouldn't get with that boy, he's nothing but a player in this dark cruel world of ours. Have a nice day," said Kaoru smiling as the elevator door opened to the parking lot and she strolled out to her silver Honda S 2000.

She left the other three in sheer surprise.

"Thanks a lot Kenshin, now you've made her think all guys are jerks," said Sano glaring at him.

"I think that Cho character she was talking to did that way before she met Kenshin," said Soujiro as they walked over to his black Ferrari and opened it for them to get in.

"You know she's right you guys," said Sano as he got in back with his sister.

The other three cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Tsubame really shouldn't get with that brat," said Sano smiling.

They rolled their eyes and rode off to Cherry Blossom Village.

*~*~*

Kaoru walked into the traditional circular Asian doors into the restaurant. The Cherry Blossom Village was actually a traditional mix of Japanese and Chinese culture. The place had Sakura pedals all over and trees. Lanterns hung on the walls and fountains shined.

She spotted Megumi already at a low traditional Japanese table and walked over. 

"You're late by five minutes," said Megumi teasingly, trying to act like she was angry.

"I met up with the rooster head of yours', he wouldn't leave me alone," said Kaoru annoyed as she sat down on her knees.

Megumi frowned at that.

"What are you getting?" asked Kaoru as a waitress in a kimono handed her a menu.

"Um... I haven't decided. You?" asked Megumi.

"Sushi? Fried rice seems nice too," said Kaoru looking at the menu.

"Sesame chicken," suggested Megumi.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress politely.

"I'll take the combination-fried rice and jasmine tea. For the appetizer I'll get the miso soup," said Kaoru as she handed back her menu.

"I'll have the sesame chicken with steamed rice, and just water. Salad please," said Megumi.

"Okay," said the waitress taking her menu and left to get their orders.

"So where are you going at six?" asked Megumi as a waiter came over with her water and a teapot and cups for Kaoru.

"Business. It's for work," said Kaoru flatly.

"I thought you didn't have to work," said Megumi.

"So did I, but then I got a call from my mentor saying that I had to see the boss," said Kaoru.

"For what?" asked Megumi.

"I don't know. They just said it was important," said Kaoru.

"So did our phone call," said a female with short black hair in a traditional kimono.

She smiled at Kaoru, and another lady behind her did too. That one had short brownish hair.

"Shura, Tae nice to see you two again. So you got called too," said Kaoru.

"Yeah we did," said Shura as she knelt beside her.

"You two work here?" asked Megumi.

"Part time job. We just got off when we heard you talking. Can we join you, then we can all go to the place together," said Shura.

"Any friend of Kaoru's is a friend of mine. Please stay," said Megumi smiling.

__

Human? Does she know of your secret? Asked Shura with telepathy to Kaoru.

__

Human but she's clueless. Reassured Kaoru.

Tae was busy talking to Megumi happily.

"Did you know that Katsu, Cho, and Anji are coming too?" asked Kaoru.

"I thought it said the strongest. Cho is not part of the strongest ones in all of Japan. He can't even fight off a swarm of bees," said Shura disgusted.

"I had the same reaction," said Kaoru sighing.

"I heard Battousai would be there," said Shura in a whisper.

Kaoru went wide-eyed at that.

"Sanosuke Sagara and Soujiro Seta as well," said Tae now listening.

*~*~*~

The four vampires were seated behind a screen door. They had just finished ordering when they heard their names called. Curiously they poked their heads out to see three girls talking.

Sano strolled over calmly.

"Someone call my name?" asked Sano, making the three jump.

"You rooster head!" yelled Megumi as she saw him.

"What are you doing here kitsune? Missy? Pirate lady? Tae? How convenient that we should meet here. Why were you three talking about us?" asked Sano as the other three appeared.

Kaoru cursed silently to herself, would she ever get away from them?

"None of your business rooster head," snapped Megumi.

"You're out of place kitsune," snapped back Sanosuke angrily.

"Stop arguing. It's our secret," said Shura calmly.

"I demand to know why you said my name Tae?" asked Sano.

"It was about our work is all," said Tae shakily.

"We're trying to decide which one of you morons were chosen to see Hiko at six," lied Kaoru.

"We all did. Didn't you all too?" asked Sano.

"What!?" asked Kaoru, that sounded like a lot of the 'best' vampires to her.

"What a coincidence, so are the three of us. Did you know that Anji, Katsu, and Cho are also coming?" asked Shura.

"Why so many?" asked Kenshin looking at his friends who only shrugged.

When he looked at Shura she blushed and looked at the floor. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised that you made it into the best of anything rooster head," said Megumi.

"I'll have you know that I am very good at my job," snapped Sano.

"You can't be that good if you keep going to the hospital," said Megumi calmly.

Sano glared at her, luckily Soujiro held him back or he would have punched her to the moon.

"If you're all going, then I don't think that I'll be needed. I'm not that good," said Tae.

"Me either," said Kaoru.

The others all stared at her in confusion.

"You beat up Cho how many times? You have to go. Your skills are most likely needed. As well as your connections," said Shura.

"You all have way more experience than I do. So no need to take up room," said Kaoru.

"You're not taking up room. There had to be a reason he asked us all to come," said Soujiro.

"Correction he called all of you. My aunt called me," said Kaoru.

"His company called me," said Shura.

"He called us himself," said Tsubame.

"Then that settles it, maybe only the ones he called himself should go," said Kaoru.

"I don't think so Missy. You're just trying to snake your way out of this since that guy is going to be there. Or is it that you don't want to work with a certain guy we all know?" asked Sano grinning knowingly at her now.

Kaoru just glared death at him.

"I knew it," said Sano grinning in delight.

"It's not that..." began Kaoru.

Suddenly her cell rang and so did Kenshin's.

"Yes?" asked Kaoru.

"You are going, wither you like it or not young lady," said a cold feminine voice.

"But.." began Kaoru.

"No buts about it. You're going," said the voice again.

"Aunt Anatra..." pouted Kaoru.

"You shall go and you shall help. Unless Hiko doesn't need it. Understood?" asked Anatra.

"Yes," said Kaoru with a sigh. Her mind was thinking up more curses on her miserable life.

"Don't think like that Kaoru. You'll see that even a few years of experience is enough. Try not to kill Cho dear, and forgive that certain person. He's in a hectic hell as well. Bye," said Anatra and a buzz indicating that she had hung up.

"How did you... She always does this. Stupid telepathy," said Kaoru under her breath.

However the others didn't hear her, they were busy looking at Kenshin and his conversation, it had begun very strangely. The others were listening ever since they heard Hiko's voice.

"But uncle..." began Kenshin.

"You will do it," said Hiko in a booming voice.

"How do you expect me to..." began Kenshin.

"I don't care as long as you get it done," said Hiko firmly.

"But..." began Kenshin again, he really didn't like the way his uncle was ignoring him.

"Just do it. One more then, don't you ever explode on her like that again," snapped Hiko.

"You don't understand," said Kenshin.

"I understand clearly," said Hiko coldly.

Kenshin just shut his eyes and sighed.

"See you at six," said Hiko and he hung up.

Kenshin wanted no more than to turn his cell phone into dust to let out his frustration.

"Your uncle is cruel. I can't believe he wants you to..." Sano trailed off.

"To what?" asked Megumi and Kaoru at the same time.

"He wants me to... get more powerful you could say," said Kenshin.

"A lot more powerful in one night," said Soujiro.

"Tonight?" asked Megumi.

"The night of the red moon," said Shura.

"Happens in exactly one month," informed Soujiro.

"Why can't you get more powerful now?" asked Megumi.

They all fell silent.

"What do you mean exactly?" asked Kaoru.

"By the... ritual," said Sano.

Kaoru and Megumi cocked an eyebrow at them.

"You know Kaoru...the ritual. The _m_ ritual," said Shura.

Kaoru's eyes went wide in shock.

"I guess Selena never told you how powerful you can actually get from that ritual. To tell you the truth I think that this meeting is very important if Hiko asked his own nephew to do that again. You should go Kaoru," said Tsubame, acting much older than she appeared.

"Yes we'll need all the smart ones we can get," joked Sano.

"You must go Kaoru, it is part of your job," said Megumi.

The others nodded at that. They needed to get her to that club or Hiko would bite their heads off. He knew they were listening and made it all too clear that he would do what he said he would, he wasn't one to back down on his word after all.

Kaoru sighed and then nodded and said, "I'll have to eat first though."

Smiling like crazy the others joined few tables and they all sat together. Though Kaoru refused to sit anywhere near Kenshin.

*~*~*

After lunch Kaoru went back home to change for the club. She wore on all black and a cloak to cover her sword. It was what she always wore for anything that had to do with assignments.

As she stepped out of her apartment she met Aoshi and Yahiko in the hall.

Sparing them a glance she went toward the elevator. She wasn't surprised when they entered as well, looking at their black outfits, she knew that they were either going to the club or heading out for a drink. It was most likely the first choice.

"You're going to the club too, aren't you?" asked Aoshi suddenly.

Kaoru was startled for a bit at him actually talking to her, so she only nodded.

"Why aren't you going with Himura the Battousai?" asked Aoshi.

"That's my business. Plus he's only a neighbor," said Kaoru coldly, as she looked away.

"Really? Or something more that you lost?" asked Aoshi coldly.

"I have never lost anything important," said Kaoru icily.

Aoshi smirked, she had no idea that she was claimed by one of the strongest vampire known to existence and that she would soon be considered his by other more powerful vampires. She was an open target to all of Battousai's old enemies.

The elevator door opened and Kaoru quickly got into her car and drove off. Followed by Aoshi's car to the Bloody Murder.

*~*~*

Kenshin and the other three rode off to the club early.

They had to park in the alley since a car couldn't make it the rest of the way. Parking his car they got out and walked down the cold alley. Their swords hanging to their left as they walked down narrowed pathways. Then down a staircase that led them down a hallway. 

At last they came to a door with words Bloody Murder in blood smeared on it. They knocked once and a small window slid open. A vampire looked at them, they showed their fangs and he allowed them into the club.

The club was filled with smoke and the stench of alcohol. There were tables along side the walls with male vampires playing with the female humans, or some playing cards. Though it was most likely that the majority were here for private business. This was one of the major places for information on almost anything that you ever wanted to know about anything illegal.

Despite the small pathways here the Bloody Murder was at least the size of a their whole top floor in the apartment. Being a luxurious apartment building and this being a club, that was huge.

There was a beverage bar, which also had wine that was blood bottled for the guests, since no humans but the woman working were allowed in. It's not like humans go wondering around this side of town anyways. 

In the center was a large round table that was able to fit 15.

"I guess this is going to be a large group," said Sano, since the most vampires to ever make a group was 10. It was surprising since vampires are mostly independent.

Then a puff of smoke went into Sano's face and he growled at the man.

"Watch where you're smoking," snapped Sano.

"Watch who your talking to moron," came a cold voice as a pair of amber eyes showed in the shadows and a vampire stood up to face them.

"Saitoh," said Sano with a glare, in the deepest loathing.

"Surprised you can even remember my name," said Saitoh coldly.

Soujiro had to hold him back before he lunged at Saitoh. Tsubame only shook her head.

"Oh Sano," said Tsubame with a sigh, he could be so childish sometimes.

"Here for my uncle's case as well I presume?" asked Kenshin calmly.

"Of course. He said the best after all. Though I'm surprised that he chose this moron as one of them," said Saitoh grinning as Sano glared holes at him.

"I guess we're the firsts one here," said Soujiro looking at the empty table.

"Hiko's in the back. He won't come out until it's exactly six. Some of the others are here as well, they're just waiting for the meeting to start. So you can go roam around a bit until then," said Saitoh as he took another puff of his cigar.

"Thanks Saitoh. Let's go see if we can find a few old friends," said Soujiro pushing Sano along.

"I hate that son of a..." but he trailed off as he saw a woman in only her bra and underwear walk by. His train of thought slipped out of his head.

Tsubame hit him on the head and rolled her eyes.

"I was only looking," said Sano touching his bruise.

"Then look in another direction," snapped Tsubame angrily.

The door swung open and in walked Kaoru, Aoshi, and Yahiko.

"Did they come together?" asked Soujiro.

Sano only shrugged.

As Kaoru walked by the vampires seemed to move out of her way. It was strange, since they didn't even move when Kenshin the Battousai walked through here.

She had an annoyed look on her face and she sat down alone and looked at the Rolex watch.

Then Aoshi and Yahiko walked over to them.

"Why did you two come with Missy?" asked Sano for the others.

"We left at the same time and got here at the same time," said Aoshi.

"Why did the other vampires move out of her way?" asked Tsubame.

"She's the niece of one of the most feared vampires in the world. Anatra is not one to mess with, people say that she can even defeat Hiko," said a man at a table by them. He had blonde hair that looked more like a broom than hair. The vampire had a sword about his waist and a few more sticking from his back and sides. He had on all black and was drinking blood from a glass as a woman was against his chest.

"He's Battousai and you don't see them moving for him," said Sano.

"I know. It's just that his uncle owns this place so he won't cause trouble. Kaoru over there, well she's a different story. Every time she comes here there's usually trouble. And it's always for strict business. She can get scary if she doesn't get what she wants. 

"The poor vampire has her own troubles. Some vampires say that she actually got her powers when she was 15, but she suppressed the urge to drink. That's powerful. You know that suppressing it for that long can cause trouble. They say that since she kept back that urge for so long she created a darker more powerful side. Now she has two sides. You're lucky if she stays like this for a while. But when she changes, she changes for the worse. Very dangerous like that," said the vampire drinking more blood.

__

Like Battousai. Thought Kenshin as he looked over at her.

"How do you know?" asked Sano not wanting to believe him.

"Hey, your voice sounds familiar. You're that Cho guy that she was talking to earlier today, the one she said that she hated," said Tsubame as realization hit her.

"Yeah that's right. I had to work with her before. It wasn't pretty when I saw her change like that. Her ki jolted and her eyes became completely red. Then as she settled only her pupils were red. But still her ki was beyond me. We were lucky that she didn't kill us, since she changed back before the other half had a chance to slaughter us like the other 100 Bafuko men that attacked us. I'm glad she's getting better at compressing that side," said Cho sighing.

"Then why in the world do you urge her on to change broom head?" snapped Sano.

"Look rooster head she's my friend and I'm only trying to make her happy. When she's happy the less likely she'll change in battle," snapped Cho standing.

The whore stood up and went into the arms of another vampire.

"What you're doing isn't making her happy. We saw her expression when she hung up, it was pure hatred for you," snapped Sano, he saw Kaoru as a sister and he didn't want anything to happen to her, like if anything were to happen to Tsubame.

"It's called a joke you moron," said Cho, the two were now facing each other.

"Settle down you two, you're causing a scene. Since we're all in on Hiko's assignment let's try and get along shall we? Now sit down," said Soujiro as he pushed them both down to sit in a chair opposite of each other.

The two were still glaring at each other and murmuring curses.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru she looked so innocent and fragile yet she had a deadly side just like him. He felt even worse now for saying those lies to her.

*~*~*

Kaoru sat down and ordered a glass of blood. Though she didn't like it as much as when it was new and warm and slid down your throat easily. Thinking like that only made her want to leave this place and get a fresh drink, but forced herself to stay put. It was only half an hour before the meeting began and she could go out and look for prey.

__

Leave this dump will you? The next thing you know drunk low life vampires will be trying to feel you up. Can't you say that you don't want to help and just leave? Asked the darker voice in her head; the voice that plagued her when she was angry and couldn't think straight.

She had half the mind to agree to her other half. Forcing down the rest of the blood, she looked around the club. A red color caught her eye and she saw Kenshin looking at her. 

She quickly averted her eyes and looked elsewhere.

__

Why are you avoiding him? He can't do anything to us. Stand up and face your fears and problems, or are you too weak to do so? If so then let me out and I'll give him a lesson that he'll never forget. Her colder side was suddenly making a lot of sense, but she couldn't do that, for some reason she felt for him even if it had been for such a short time.

She shook her head to clear her mind.

"Hey Kaoru!" yelled a familiar feminine voice.

Shura and Tae walked over to her in all black with their weapons strapped to their waist.

"We finally found you. Katsu and Anji are at a table waiting for us. Let's go," said Shura

holding her arm so that she stood up.

"We can meet at the meeting," said Kaoru.

"Cho's with another group, let's go," said Shura pushing her to a table.

The table was the only one with men without women all over them or alcohol. Two vampires were smiling at them. One was large and had black outlines on his eyes. The other was smaller and had long black hair and a soft smile on. They were in black. The taller one had a small blade in the back on his belt strap, while the other seemed to have no weapons at all.

"Anji, Katsu," said Kaoru looking at the larger one then the smaller one.

"Hello Kaoru nice to see you again. How have you been?" asked Katsu.

"Fine. How are your bombs coming along?" asked Kaoru, she was certain that he had bombs all over his body secretively as he always did.

"Great. Sit down. The five of us haven't talked in a while. It Cho was here then the whole group from our first assignment together would be here," said Katsu smiling.

The three girls sat across from them.

"Is that Sanosuke Sagara with Cho?" asked Katsu as he looked at where the others were.

Kaoru turned around and groaned inwardly as she saw them.

"Yes it is," said Anji.

"Sano! Cho! Over here!" yelled Katsu waving at them.

"What are you doing?" hissed Kaoru, she really didn't want to see them.

"They're friends. I've known Sano since we were alive with Captain Sagara. Those were the days. He's really neat once you get to know him," said Katsu smiling.

__

Yeah right. I've known him for a few days and he seems just as annoying as Cho. Thought Kaoru rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Katsu? Anji? Nice to see you guys again," said Sano walking over.

"Nice to see you again," said Katsu as they gave a hearty hug and a pat on the back.

Then the others and Cho came over as well.

"Hey Missy! Sorry for being a drag earlier, I sometimes just blurt things out," said Sano.

Kaoru only smiled and nodded.

Then everyone's watch beeped signaling the time for the meeting.

Then all of the vampires called walked over and took a seat at the large table. Kaoru sat by Shura near the end of the circle. She tried hard not to look at Kenshin who was only two seats away from her, instead looked at the table.

__

Look at him like you don't care. Don't be a afraid. Snapped the other side.

At that Kaoru sat up tall and waited for Hiko to come out.

Then a man in a red and white cape came out. He was tall and had a powerful presence, he sat down next to Kenshin. His sword was at his left. The one near Kaoru was empty.

"You all might be wondering why I've called for you," said Hiko.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well it has to do with the Bafuko. As some of you might know already, Shishio and Enishi have made in alliance to take over Japan. They want to have our kind to be revealed to the world and walk in the day. That is not our way. If that were to happen then the human race will vanish and we'll then run out of blood to feed on. Feeding on animals doesn't give us the strength we need to remain living. Then we'd have to feed on each other, making only the strongest survive theory all too true. 

"I called you all here to stop this insanity. Our kind have remained in shadows and survived because of it. Their way of thinking is absurd. We must stop them," said Hiko seriously.

"But sir, the Bafuko are all vampires aren't they? Defeating an army of them, with just the 14 of us, isn't very favorable," said Katsu.

"The Bafuko are vampires yes. Though we have persuaded many of them to come back to our side. We are the Vampires. Our numbers might be different, but with our intelligence we can defeat them in time. You 13 will go in and try to locate Shishio or Enishi. It would be easier if one of their leaders are killed. You are to kill any Bafuko members you meet, especially those within their court or support them.

"As you all do that Katsura, Anatra and I will be recruiting our own army. You 13 will be called Team 1. Meaning you get more privileges than other groups," said Hiko.

"Katsura from Kyoto? Is Yamagata going to help?" asked Kenshin.

"Yes, in fact he will be joining your team," said Hiko.

"So that empty seat was suppose to be his?" asked Sano looking at the chair.

"No, you have another member or two. So by the time you get all of your members, there will be a total of 17 vampires," said Hiko grinning at their confused faces. 

"That's all right?" asked Cho.

"Most likely," said Hiko.

They all stared at him.

"We'll be adding members as we go along," said Hiko.

Then the doors to the club opened and all fell silent. Selena, and Misao walked in.

"Sorry we're late. I explained it all to her on the way here. We had to go under major training today and didn't remember the time. Have you finished?" asked Selena as they walked over.

Misao winked at Kaoru who couldn't help but grin.

"Yes I have. You will be staying with them right?" asked Hiko.

"Of course. You can't leave all of these guys in the same place for that long without an inside fights. I see you haven't told them the new living arrangement," said Selena looking at their even more confused faces now.

"Almost forgot. You all will be staying at the Blood Hotel. Though it'll only be for your group not others. My company made it so you wouldn't be located. Your items should be being moved here at this very moment," said Hiko.

"Megumi," breathed Misao, she'd definitely be shocked if she saw all of their things gone.

"Don't worry about her you two. We've got it all planned out," said Selena smiling at them as she placed a hand on their shoulders.

Kaoru and Misao could only nod.

"All of you will follow Selena in the cars you came with here. Follow close. You can get lost if you're not careful. That's how protective we've made it. You are to be careful who you talk to. We'll send you your assignment there," said Hiko seriously.

They all nodded and looked at Selena. She led the way out.

*~*~*

The drive was long and boring. But it was worth it when they saw the Blood Hotel. It looked more like a mansion/castle than a hotel. The outside was plain like a box.

They all parked in the huge garage. Then went in from there.

The inside was nothing like the outside. What they saw surprised them all. They had their mouths open agape. The place was even bigger on the inside. They stared in wonder, as they stepped in.

In a corner was a bar, with blood from all over the years on shelves. The counter was made of marble and black, tall, round black chairs were lined up against it. 

There were large comfortable black sofas all over the place. Along with a large chandelier in the center, that shined magnificently just above leading to the split staircase. It started out in the center then split up at a large area that had a dolphin fountain on it. 

Every thing there was in top condition

The mansion was lit by fire light from the fireplaces all along the wall. It was clear that this place was made for vampires, since their eyes were sensitive. They were spaced by a sofa, coffee table, and plasma televisions. This was on the right of the staircase.

There was even worktables, in a room to the left of the staircase, along the walls and some were out in the open. Each one with the latest computers, printer/fax machine and leather spinning chairs as well. There were at least 16 of them. 

The ones along the wall were facing the center, and were far enough from the wall for the person to get in and out of their seat easily. There were four computer tables out in the middle, each two computers facing the each other, so they could see each other. 

Filing cabinets were lined up against another wall.

There was a kitchen the size of one of their apartments in the back of the stairs. It had five refrigerators, coffee machines, and at least 10 food pantries. Then it had three of the best stoves. There was a huge table to fit 22.

"This is it. Sadly you'll have to restock your food and make it yourselves. You'll all have to work down here. Upstairs is just your bedrooms. Don't worry you've all got your own full bathroom so that's a reason the whole upstairs is for your rooms. There is a play room up there too so you guys can relax if the televisions down here don't work for you.

"Each table, filing cabinet, and room up there has a name on it, so you guys don't fight each other for them. It's all equal. All of your items have just arrived a few hours back. It'll take two hours to get back to civilization," said Selena as they all stared in awe.

They all split up to find their things.

Kaoru was happy that her room was next to Misao, Shura, and Tae's rooms, and as Selena said, all of her belongings and even her suitcase full of money was there. Though there was also a room without a name on it that was close to her own. 

Their filing cabinets were located close to each other's as well. They were all so happy. 

Then came their working places, that's what she dreaded the most. Her desk was right in front of Kenshin's. Luckily it was at least five yard's difference.

Along the wall to her right was from left to right; Misao, an empty desk, Shura, Tae, Tsubame, and Anji. Then the other two tables that faced each other's were Saitoh and Selena's. Then to her left against the wall from left to right were; Katsu, Sano, Soujiro, Cho, Aoshi, and Yahiko.

*~*~*

They all sat down happily at their desks. Some were spinning around in them. 

"You'll all be receiving e-mail soon for your assignments. Each one of you will be doing your own things and you'll need all the place in that filing cabinet. Saitoh about Tokio. You can bring her here, she'll stay with you of course," said Selena.

"I'll go pick her up," said Saitoh.

"Hopefully you've all remembered the way out. As more companions come more items will appear. Though all of it will be done when you're all out. You are to have no connection to the outside world from here without our permission. Your cell phones and the Internet have been hacked with, so you can only call each other or your superiors. 

"That reminds me. I have to go some where tonight. It's 8:00 and you guys are free to do as you please. I advise you to check out your computer," said Selena as she stood with Saitoh and the two left the mansion.

"Yeah! This place rocks!" said Sano spinning in his soft and comfortable chair.

"We'll have to do work you know," said Misao annoyed.

"So it's still one of the coolest places in the world," said Sano.

The others all had to agree with that, and then went to get a better look at the Blood Hotel.

*~*~*

Megumi was bored, she had gotten an e-mail on her cell that her friends had found a new place to stay at from now on. They didn't even tell her. Now she really felt alone and out of place. 

She was in the elevator and then went to open her apartment. The moment she touched the door knob she felt a bad vibe go through her. She slowly opened the door, she grabbed the pepper spray from her purse and entered the room silently.

"I know that you're in here. Show yourself," said Megumi unusually confident.

Then Selena stepped out of the shadows.

"Selena? What are you doing here?" asked Megumi putting the weapon away.

"You need to come with me to a new life. You've lost this one. All of your things are gone, you need to follow me," said Selena reaching out to her with her hand.

Megumi ran into her room unusually fast and found that it was empty. The entire apartment was empty. She rushed out to Selena and screamed.

"I've been robbed," said Megumi falling to her knees. She had lost everything, her friends and possessions. What would her family say?

"If you want to get your friends and items back, come with me," said Selena smiling warmly.

She was so lost that she took her hand and stood.

"You'll change soon. The moon is almost in position. Hold on to my hand," said Selena.

Megumi squeezed on it tightly and closed her eyes. Suddenly she felt her weight go up to her throat and opened her eyes. She shut them again as she realized she was flying.

She fell to the floor when they reached the ground in an alley.

"It will hurt for a while Megumi," said Selena stepping away from her.

Suddenly she began to shiver and she dropped to her stomach. Her body seemed to be malfunctioning. She shook violently and screamed as pain seared through her body. 

Suddenly she felt like she could not breath, and she began gasping for air desperately. Her fangs forming.

"Your Awakening has come late. It did not come on a night of a new moon, so therefore your transformation is much more painful than the others. As soon as you are done then I shall show you our world and let you feed," said Selena calmly.

Then Megumi froze and dropped to the floor stone cold. 

After what seemed like an eternity, she crawled over to a puddle of water and screamed, she had no reflection. She had changed into a vampire. Though the pain vanished as a hand went on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Come on, we have much to do and talk about before dawn," said Selena helping her stand.

Despite her legs feeling like jelly, she forced herself to stand. Once she held onto Selena's hand she felt her strength return to her and her senses seemed to have doubled.

"Shall we begin your lessons?" asked Selena.

Megumi smiled up at her weakly and nodded.

*~*~*

Kaoru was customizing her computer when she heard a squeal. She shuddered, the sound was like a huge bang to her eardrums. Her senses were picking up again, she groaned. _Why?_

She looked up to see Kenshin looking like he wanted to bang his head against the table. 

His senses must have picked up too.

Her now amber eyes looked toward the scream to find all of the other girls hovering around Misao's table. Letting her curiosity take over, she walked over to the see the screen. She nearly fell over when she saw it. They were looking at Hello Kitty accessories and were squealing over all of the pretty merchandises.

"Look Kaoru, wouldn't Badtz-Maru pillow fit perfectly in my room?" asked Misao turning to face her with her chirpy smile.

Kaoru sighed and shook her head. 

"I thought so. What about Hello Kitty angels?" asked Misao looking at more pictures.

"You should really organize your computer," said Kaoru.

"Selena said to check out our computers," stated Shura.

"I don't think that she meant by searching the web. Can you guys at least keep it down, you're giving me a headache," said Kaoru rubbing her temples.

"Oh. Sorry," said Misao and the other three in whispers.

Smiling weakly at them she made her way back to her desk.

"Thank you for keeping them down," said Kenshin's voice as she passed his desk.

She turned to face him straight in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity before she smiled and nodded understandingly, then went back to her computer.

"Do any of you have a DVD player? We want to hook it up to watch The Ring," said Sano walking in waving the movie in his right hand.

"I hate that movie, creeps me out," said Tae shuddering.

"That movies neat. I got a DVD player, it's in my room, I'll bring it down and we can all watch it," said Misao as she jolted up to the next room and up the stairs.

"If you blast that movie to fill the whole room I swear I'll rip out your ears so you can never hear again. Keep it down," threatened Kenshin with narrowed eyes at Sano.

"Got it Battousai sir," said Sano seriously yet teasingly at the same time.

Misao appeared with her DVD player and the others went to go see it. Yahiko may look young but their minds were much more mature than that, so they were allowed to watch the movie. They would have anyways, since they liked scary movies.

Fighting over a spot at the couch, the group finally all got in a comfortable spot and push the play button on the remote and the movie began.

*~*~*

The only ones left in the working room was Kenshin, Kaoru, Anji, and Aoshi. They were the more hard working type and didn't believe and wasting time like some.

"Hey Anji! You lived through the Revolution in the Bakumatsu , can you tell me how many vampires existed that were highbred, born from vampires, or were they all changed into it?" asked Kaoru looking over at his desk.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Anji.

"It says here that Shishio was born around that time. Maybe if he was changed then we can find out who the vampire is that changed him. I doubt that his changer is dead unless he killed him himself. Maybe then we can get a lead on where he might be hanging about," said Kaoru.

Aoshi and Kenshin exchanged looks and listened intently.

"There were only so many new moons during that war. If he was born we can track down his relatives and find him," said Anji.

"Do you two know anything about Enishi or Shishio?" asked Kaoru looking at Aoshi and Kenshin who she knew were listening.

"They're enemies of mine. Enishi and I go way back up to five centuries ago. He's determined to kill me for killing his sister. He was transformed. Shishio was also transformed, he wants me dead to prove his power. Though it still wouldn't anything for he'd also have to kill Hiko, Katsura, Selena and Anatra," said Kenshin.

"Shishio has a mate. Her name is Yumi, forgot her last name. All that I know is that he's dead once I get my hands on him. I will make his death last for him killing my parents," said Aoshi coldly as he clenched his fists until they turned white. He would kill the low life mummy freak if it was the last thing he did.

Kaoru nodded so she's have to find their transformers.

"It's no use looking for the ones that changed them Kaoru. They're dead. Shishio and Enishi don't have mentors and doesn't listen to anyone," said Kenshin.

Kaoru sighed and went to look for more information on the two.

The four fell silent and went back to work on research. They had received their assignments a whiles back, it was just that the others were determined not to do it until tomorrow.

Kaoru had long since finished her assignment at finding all of the abandoned areas so that others of the Vampires could go investigate. She faxed it over to Hiko and printed herself a copy and placed it inside her filing cabinet.

Her eyes were threatening to clamp shut from staring at the screen for so long.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and cursed at herself for not sensing someone.

"You need to get some rest. It's well past midnight. If you're going to do your best you'll need your rest," said a familiar and warm voice bringing comfort to her.

"Kenshin..." she practically moaned it.

He forced himself not to just kiss her from the way she was effecting him. If he didn't get physical contact soon, he was going to go crazy. He forced it down.

"Why aren't you asleep like the others?" asked Kaoru, though her voice trailed as she sensed his ki rise and his eyes close.

She stood up and his hand fell to his side. 

"Are you okay?" asked Kaoru concerned now.

"Kaoru, about what I said to you before...I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want to hurt you, and Battousai..." began Kenshin, but was stopped by her finger on his lips.

"You have another side to you too, don't you? I found out on Internet that you suppressed changing so you could look older for when you took over your uncle's place. It had something to do with your last mate, didn't it? You wanted to be older for her, didn't you? Was she Enishi's sister?" asked Kaoru.

Kenshin could only nodded, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

"I understand, that other half gets on my nerves and threatens to do things too. Just please... don't push me away. Now I understand your mood swings and why you act the way you do Kenshin. We're both still effected by our darker half's power, so we'll take it at our own pace okay? We can get through this together," said Kaoru holding his hands in hers tightly as she raised the back of his hand to her cheek allowing him to feel her skin; her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you," said Kenshin pulling her in for a hug.

She smiled and fell into his embrace.

"It's late. We should both get to bed," said Kenshin pulling away.

"Can we at least be friends for now?" asked Kaoru.

"Of course," said Kenshin with smile.

Kaoru smiled and the couple headed upstairs to their own rooms.

They both slept sound asleep happily that night.

*~*~*

Kaoru woke up at 7:00A.M. and got into her black wardrobe and headed downstairs, she was shocked when she found that all of the others were already down there. She also noticed that they were at their desks with coffee and breakfast on their table.

This shocked her since most of the ones that she knew never woke up this early or did work until the last minute. Yet here they were doing their work and up earlier than her; it was just too odd to comprehend. Was her clock wrong?

Then a female vampire walked over to her and gave her a cup of coffee. 

"Thanks. You must be... Tokio?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes," said Tokio smiling.

Kaoru smiled back and headed for her desk still bewildered.

"Why are you all up so early?" asked Kaoru more to herself.

"They didn't sleep. I came back at around 1:00 A.M. and they were all down here staring at the screen with all the lights on. Except for those three guys, they just came down a few minutes before you," answered Saitoh for her.

"Why?" asked Kaoru looking at Misao who kept her head toward her computer screen.

"Well... I felt bad for not working when I was suppose to... so I came down here to get it done is all," said Tae with what seemed like a shaky smile.

The others nodded.

Kaoru, Kenshin, Anji, Aoshi, Saitoh, and Tokio didn't buy it for a minute.

"What's the real reason?" asked Kaoru.

"W-what do you mean?" asked Sano trying to act calm.

"Knowing most of you for a while, you guys never work on time. You never even wake up this early. Why'd you all stay up? You all need your strength for the major assignments that we'll be getting. What's your excuse?" asked Kaoru.

"I couldn't sleep because every time I close my eyes I keep seeing that little girl pop out of the screen and kill that guy. Then I picture it as me getting killed," said Tsubame in a whisper.

Saitoh began to chuckle, something he rarely did.

"You all had nightmares," said Saitoh laughing now.

The other four that didn't watch the movie only shook their heads. While the other vampires glared at Saitoh angrily.

Though their glaring stopped when the door opened from the garage. It was the only way in.

Selena stepped in with someone behind her.

"You've got a new team member. Her things were brought here with yours. It's just that she didn't Awaken when she was suppose to. I spent all last night and this morning filling her in on our kind and your jobs. Even though she's not one of the best, her intelligence is needed for this type of job. So go easy on her, and I expect you all to fill her in on more of our ways," said Selena walking over. 

They still couldn't see the new one since the person was right behind Selena.

"A late one. That means that it must have hurt," said Sano, a shiver went down his spine as he thought about it. Late ones hardly lived from all the pain; this was rare.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Megumi Takani," said Selena revealing her.

Misao and Kaoru stood up as they saw her. All three went wide-eyed and raced over to hug each other. They were so happy, they were all together again.

"That's why there are empty things near ours," said Misao hugging Megumi.

"I was shocked to hear that you two were vampires too," said Megumi smiling.

"You can talk at breakfast. Or have you all already eaten?" asked Selena, surprised to see that they were all up and about doing work.

"All we need is more coffee. I swear I'm not going to sleep for weeks," said Shura.

"One of the pantries are full of coffee from all over the world," said Selena.

"Was full. We downed most of it," said Sano.

"That much coffee. What, did you all stay up last night?" asked Selena in shock.

"Yes," said Saitoh laughing again.

Selena just blinked at him.

"Well Megumi, I think Misao can show you around. Kaoru your aunt wants you to check your e-mail now," said Selena as she seemed to wait for the right time to say now.

Kaoru walked over to her desk and checked her e-mail. Sure enough she had gotten a letter from her aunt. Opening the e-mail, she began to read to herself.

"Aunt Anatra," Kaoru groaned when she finished.

"What was it about?" asked Misao.

"I swear she knows too much," said Kaoru as she clicked off her letter.

"You've got one month. No that would be 29 more days to be exact. Though I think that you already fixed that little misunderstanding of yours already. It shouldn't be too hard to get it done and over with," said Selena grinning at her.

Kaoru glared at her.

"She's only trying to make easier for you all to get rid of Shishio and Enishi. You'd have done it anyways. Sooner or later. She just decided that it should be sooner," said Selena grinning.

"I must ask are there security cameras all around the mansion?" asked Kaoru angrily.

"Nope. If any of the Bafuko got to it, then you'd all be exposed. So therefore there are no security cameras. Whatever you do here will never be seen by the outside world. This place is that secret," said Selena seriously.

"Then how did she know?" demanded Kaoru; her aunt seemed to know her every move before she even made or thought about it. It was getting at her nerves.

"Your aunt is very old and powerful. If I knew then most likely she knew 24 hours ago that it would happen. Don't underestimate an older vampire," said Selena seriously.

"Why at that time then?" asked Kaoru.

"What's going on?" asked Megumi in a whisper to Misao who only shrugged.

The others got a clue about what they were discussing but kept their mouths shut. They knew that it would help them get rid of the Bafuko earlier so why should they complain?

"That way... That's for vampires six centuries and older to know. Just go with the flow Kaoru, you'll be happy. They've planned this out before any of you were born. So don't mess up their plan," said Selena grinning.

"Well what if I don't like the plan?" asked Kaoru defiantly.

"Then you'll regret it," said Selena flatly.

Kaoru glared at her. She hated this. Her whole life planned by a bunch of old vampires wasn't a very happy thought. Then again it could be for the best. She didn't see Kenshin making a big deal about it, and he's been alive for over five centuries.

She sighed and nodded.

"That's a good vampire. The rest of you will need to check your e-mail as well," said Selena.

Amazing enough they all got e-mail the moment she told them to check it. Proving that her telepathy was very powerful.

They all got assignments and began to either go on the web and look for information or checking their own notes from the past for answers and clues. So far all that they had to do was find out places where the Bafuko could be hiding or looking for connections to Enishi or Shishio. They would go out and search later on once they were most certain.

When Misao and Megumi came back from the tour, the doors opened again. In walked a tall man in all black with a mustache and wore glasses. He was panting and looked very ill. 

The vampire had scars all over the place and blood gushing out at some parts. He dropped to the floor on one knee; too weak to stand any more.

"Yamagata," said Selena as they all rushed over.

"Ba--fu--ko are... at the..." began Yamagata weakly.

*~*~*

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. I know that I ended it here since I thought that it was getting pretty long so I stopped. Also because I can get onto the next chapter pretty quick too. I know that it's a bad cliffy but I'm super bad at it. My writing is weird beyond word, so I know that I have tons of mistakes in there.

Some factors about my vampires:

1) They can go out in the sun even though they hate it, since its rays hurt their sensitive eyes.

2) Females can get pregnant. Their children don't have vampire features until they drink blood from their first victim.

3) Males and females get stronger once they have a mate that is suited for them. Their senses double and fixes mostly around that suitable mate. It can give major headaches since their senses are so powerful that they notice everything and everything around them.

4) Most Awakenings happen on a new moon since it's the time when all is dark and the darkness helps to take the pain away. Since it's their natural place in the world. The only ones that are Awakened are the children of vampires, and they stay as they are the day that they are Awakened for the rest of their lives. Megumi was late so it hurt more when she got her powers. Most die from the pain, so it's rare.

5) When one is changed, the vampire bites the victim alive then as they are on the verge of dieing, give them some of the vampire's own blood to change the human into one. This must also take place during a new moon or it won't work.

6) A red moon is a time when all vampires become stronger and comes once a century. 

7) The mating ritual is an exchange of blood between two vampires and allows both to get all memories of the other every time the mating ritual is done. It also doubles or more the couples' powers. The reason that Hiko wants Kenshin to do the mating ritual on the red moon is so that his powers will be able to surpass Shishio and Enishi so he can kill them, if they don't do the same.

8) Garlic and crosses do not effect my vampires. 

9) Vampires must drink blood of humans to survive. They can feed on other creatures too, but human blood gives them more strength. Each vampire must feed at least once every three days or they will get over exhausted and faint and could possibly die. They depend on blood to keep them alive and to be able to stay in the sun.

10) The only way to kill a vampire is by getting at their heart, otherwise they keep on living.

So that's that. 

I got a review saying that I must make a lemon, so as requested I will. Though the lemon is going to explain more on how vampires do the mating ritual. I'll add more lime parts for my other vampire couples. Someone also said that Megumi was going to be a vampire and they were right on the money. I wanted to get this done quickly and didn't get the reviewer's name since you all wanted me to update, so I did. 

Someone said to get Kaoru a new wardrobe. Well I'm not that good with clothes. So I would really appreciate it if you guys told me what she should wear and the others. Just that I'm going to have to make it all black and white, since well that's the vampire colors for mine anyway, I guess I'll take red color suggestions too. They just love blood.

Was this long enough? Or do you people think that I should write longer ones? Thank you all for reading my author notes and answering me, they really help.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Awakened from the Darkness

Author's Note: This is going to be my last chapter posted until a very long time. 

Thanks for all the reviews. If any of you have questions that you really want answered then place a ~_~ at the end of your review. I'll answer on my next chapter or just e-mail you. I do love getting personal e-mail. *Wink. Wink. *

Disclaimer: Me no own RK.

Note: All phrases like this (*...*) are my little notes.

On with the chapter.

Chapter Seven: **Awakened from the Darkness**

The air around the group was thick with anxiety and tension as they waited for Yamagata to speak again.

"Yamagata! Where? Where are the Bafuko?" asked Selena helping him sit up.

"Takasugi knows. Takeda knows too," said Yamagata between breaths.

"Yes but where are they?" asked Saitoh kneeling beside him, the rest of the vampires had crowded around him quickly as he fell.

"They... They're at... the ... corner-edge of ... of.... K..K..K..." before Yamagata could finish, he fell unconscious at the lost of blood from his wounds.

"Anji, Katsu. Help Yamagata to an empty room. The rest of you start looking for Takeda Kanryu and Takasugi Shinsaku," ordered Selena as she took out her cell phone.

They all raced back to their desks and began to work but Kaoru, as the other two took care of the weakened Yamagata.

"What are you doing? Find them," said Selena as she dialed in numbers.

"They're at the Flower Tower," said Kaoru flatly.

The others stopped and looked at her before getting back to work.

"How do you know?" asked Selena pausing in mid-dialing.

"I know them," said Kaoru.

"How?" asked Selena curiously, her phone call forgotten.

"They're my...cousins," said Kaoru in a whisper, her head bent.

Before Selena could ask further questions, Misao spoke up.

"They're drug dealers. They have connections with the humans. Though I'm certain that these two are vampires. Their description tells it all," said Misao.

"They sell opium to thugs in alleys," added Sanosuke.

"Their deals are done at night. It says that most of their clients die after taking the opium, but I think that the two actually feed on them when they're too high to do anything," said Yahiko.

"Good. Are you sure they'll be there Kaoru?" asked Selena.

"They go there every time they get new information, so they can celebrate. They have a taste for human life styles, and they... have a thing for humans," said Kaoru.

"The Flower Tower. I want four of you to go and get the information out of them. Who wants to volunteer?" asked Selena.

Saitoh, Tsubame, Yahiko, and Shura volunteered.

"Oh no you don't Tsubame. That is not a place for you. Even if you are older than most humans are, you are not going to a place like that. I'm going for you," said Sanosuke.

"So you know what that place is then. Been there rooster?" asked Cho grinning.

Sano blushed a bit, but then glared at him.

"Yahiko you're still young. I'll take his place," said Aoshi.

"All right. Report back as soon as you get the information. Saitoh, you know the place, so you drive. The rest of you, I want you to do the tasks you were sent. Once Anji and Katsu come down tell them the same. I'm going to see the bosses," said Selena.

"Yes ma'am," said the others and did as they were told.

*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru finished her assignment quickly and just sat there. Why did her cousins always have to be with the wrong groups. She knew that if they were connected to the Bafuko, since their ways were like the Bafuko's obligations, then she'd have to kill them. 

Apart from Anatra, her aunt, they were the last of her family. Luckily the two's parents weren't alive, or they'd be ashamed to have such children. (*Anatra is not their mother.*)

"Are you done yet Kaoru?" asked Megumi walking over.

"Yeah," said Kaoru absentminded.

"Want to get something to eat?" asked Megumi.

"I'm fine," said Kaoru.

"Want to get something to drink?" asked Megumi worried about her friend.

"Orange juice will be fine," said Kaoru finally looking up at her with a smile.

"Sure," said Megumi with a smile and left.

"You okay ugly? You seem out of it today?" asked Yahiko walking over.

She hit him upside the head, that little comment brought her back to life.

"What was that for?" asked Yahiko holding his head.

"That's for calling me ugly," said Kaoru calmly.

"Well you are, ugly," teased Yahiko.

"Shut up little Yahiko," yelled Kaoru.

"I'm not little. I'm older than you are," protested Yahiko defensively.

"You don't look like it," stated Kaoru grinning.

"Ugly!" yelled Yahiko.

"Little Yahiko," shouted back Kaoru.

"You should respect those who are mature than you are," said Misao walking over.

"Stay out of it weasel girl!" shouted Yahiko.

"Why you little brat, I'm going to it you so hard you'll be stuck in a coma for a week," said Misao as she fisted her fists.

"Like you could," said Yahiko smugly, crossing his arms around his chest.

Misao took out her kunais and shot them at him, he barely dodged them.

"Stop you three. We're suppose to be working," said Tae.

"We're done," shouted the three in union.

Tae backed down at them. They were getting creepy.

So began the name game between the three.

*~*~*~*~*

The ride to the Flower Tower was a long and silent one. 

Flower Tower was like the Bloody Murder, just that its appearance was the opposite. It was out in the open, had three floors connected by stairs. The place was lit and had the traditional brothel of the past to it. (*Brothel-basically a whore house in the olden days.*) 

So all of the women wore on a kimono that was designed to show more of their more likeable parts.

Takeda and Takasugi were seated down at a table with women all over them when the four entered the place. Like the Bloody Murder, it was full of smoke and the stench of alcohol.

Most of the drunken men were basically crawling over to Shura. She was beautiful in her black attire and was new flesh for them. 

"Sorry boys but I'm here for business only," said Shura as she kicked one into the wall.

"I want her. Get the girl," shouted the man that looked like their leader.

Shura took out her numb chucks when the men at her were thrown back into the wall. She looked to her right and there was Aoshi. He had punched the men to the wall.

"I could have done that," said Sano.

"You were too slow moron," said Saitoh.

"Why you..." began Sano glaring at him.

Shura looked at Aoshi in a new light. The man looked amazing, he was the total definition of tall, dark, and handsome. Now how was she going to get him?

She shook her head. _This is business. Stick to it._

The four continued their way to the two vampires.

*~*~*~*~*

"Will you four stop arguing?" asked an annoyed Megumi.

Cho had entered the fight when Yahiko called him a broom head.

"Shut up kitsune," said Cho.

"Why you good for nothing... broom head," said Megumi, it was all she could think up.

Then came another round of name-calling.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Kenshin his eye flickering red and amber. He couldn't take it anymore, he was getting a migraine and that only meant that Battousai had a chance to leak out. And that was not a good thing. It was difficult to fight yourself when there was so much commotion going on, it was making it worse. He needed to be some place where it was nice and quiet, and so he got up and left rubbing his temples.

The five fell silent at that, and went back to their seats.

"Good going Himura," said Soujiro with a smile.

The other five glared at him.

Kenshin walked into the living area and sat down on a couch exhausted. It took most of his energy to keep Battousai down, and working didn't help. He was glad to have something to keep his mind off of Battousai, but it was tiring him out too.

"Sorry about that. He still trying to emerge?" asked Kaoru sitting beside him.

"It's all right. I just really need to relax is all," said Kenshin with a weak smile.

"Call your uncle for a day off. He'll emerge while you're at your weakest train of 

thought," said Kaoru seriously, she knew from her other half.

"I know," said Kenshin as he took out his cell and made the call.

*~*~*~*~*

"Who are you four?" asked Takeda as the four came over.

"We're here to ask you about the Bafuko," said Aoshi as they sat across from them.

The two were relaxed but then became tense. They waved off the women.

"What about the Bafuko?" asked Takasugi trying to act casual by taking a glass of wine.

"We have news that you two know where their head quarters are," said Saitoh.

"So cough up the info or we'll be forced to take immediate action," said Sano cracking his knuckles threateningly.

Shura rolled her eyes, he obliviously didn't have a clue about getting appropriate data.

Takeda just smiled.

"Now why would we do that?" asked Takasugi teasingly.

"Unless you want to end up like certain vampires that go up against me, then you'll be smart enough to tell us all you know," said Saitoh in a voice that sent shivers down some of the close human women.

"Apart from Yamagata, and he's most likely disabled for now, we're the only ones that knows their whereabouts. Your little society wouldn't hurt us, for we are the only ones with the information that you all need. We might be drug lords, but we're not stupid," said Takasugi.

"Could of fooled me," said Sano coldly to Shura who smirked.

He got a glare from both vampires.

"Shut up you moron. You're making it worse," said Saitoh.

"We have connections with very powerful vampires. It would be wise that you tell us before they come to you personally," said Aoshi calmly.

"Like whom?" asked Takeda taking in a lit cigar.

"Hiko is our boss. The Hitokiri Battousai. Selena. Anatra. Those are just some of the vampires that we know," said Sano calmly as he saw Takasugi pale at each of them.

"Well they won't do anything to us. They know that we're the only ones who know where the Bafuko are. So you can't really use that against us. For we shall just take the secret to our graves. We're not the ones that are going to lose or benefit from this," said Takeda calmly.

Sano glared at him.

*~*~*~*~*

"What he say?" asked Kaoru as Kenshin got off the phone.

"For me to relax and try not to do anything but control Battousai. It's not that easy to do, so it'll take a while and a lot of my strength," said Kenshin with sigh.

"How can I help?" asked Kaoru.

"By keeping quiet," said Kenshin as he placed his fingers to her lips.

Kaoru nodded as he smiled.

He was about to close the distance between them when her cell rang.

Kaoru quickly picked it up and smiled apologetically at him.

"Yes?" asked Kaoru.

"Kaoru dear, you mind talking to your cousins? They're not giving in," said Anatra.

"Why don't you just tell them what to do?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not part of the Team 1 am I? They listen to you," said Anatra calmly.

"It'll take hours to get there though," complained Kaoru, she really didn't want to see them.

"Make a phone call then," said Anatra.

"Fine. I better get paid extra for this," said Kaoru.

"Of course," said Anatra and hung up.

Kaoru hung up and smiled at Kenshin who had his eyes closed.

"Hope you get better," said Kaoru as she kissed him lightly on the lips and rushed out.

Kenshin slowly opened his eyes, but they were red. Battousai smirked.

"Thanks for the help Kaoru," said Battousai with a grin as he got up.

He was on the prowl again, but this time it wasn't for blood, but for Kaoru.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I know I'm evil. I just left you there. I know it's short, but just had to post this up, and so I might, I said might, post up another chapter before I go. If I get enough reviews before then, then I'll post another one up. So the more reviews I get, the more chapters I'll post.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Problems form MRU

Author's Note: Well I guess I'll update, since I won't be able to later on, and well you people asked, and I just love enthusiastic reviews. So therefore I shall update early.

Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Me no own RK characters, but Selena and Anatra are mine. If you wish to use them in your own fics, which I doubt any of you would, please ask me first in the reviews or in e-mail. If any of you wish to make a vampire fic and wish to use my vampire ideas, you are free to do so, just give me some type of credit. Do tell me it you do, so I can read it.

Chapter Eight: **Problems from M.R.U.**

Kaoru walked over to her desk; unaware of what she had just helped released.

__

Now I have to call them. Why me? Thought Kaoru as she dialed in the numbers to Takasugi's cell phone.

__

He better not have gotten a new cell phone. Thought Kaoru angrily, as she waited after the fifth ring, she was growing impatient.

*~*~*~*~*

Back at the Flower Tower, tensions were running high and patience was running low.

"Why you good for nothing..." began Sano standing, but Aoshi pushed him back down.

"I believe that our business here is done. Do leave," said Takeda grinning.

Then Takasugi's cell phone began to vibrate, but he didn't pick it up.

"Answer your phone Takasugi," said Takeda, the noise was annoying his sensitive ears.

"It's her though," said Takasugi a bit terrified.

"Just answer the goddamn phone already. She won't do anything to you," said Takeda annoyed. Kaoru wasn't a real big threat to them.

"H-hello?" answered Takasugi trying to regain his control.

The other four were confused when they heard Kaoru's voice cursing at him for not picking up when she first called, and making her wait.

"S-sorry. What do you want?" asked Takasugi angrily, trying to redeem himself.

"Aunt Anatra told me to help you make up your mind about telling us where the Bafuko are. Will you just tell the four occupants already? You know that I hate having to wait," said Kaoru sweetly suddenly.

"Why should we?" asked Takeda, he knew she could hear him.

"For if you don't, then your precious girlfriends are going to pay the devil a nice long visit," threatened Kaoru angrily.

"They died," said Takeda calmly.

"Takasugi, don't you think that AB positive blood is positively wonderful? Maybe I should ask Aunt Anatra where to find a victim, a female one. Wouldn't that be nice?" asked Kaoru sweetly, she knew that the color on his face was long gone and becoming whiter.

(* I know vampires just drink blood, but mine like to drink certain types of blood too. To them, it's like different types of drinks. Just wanted to make that clear.*)

The other four were confused as Takasugi's hand were shaking.

__

How do you know about her? Asked Takasugi using telepathy through the phone.

__

I have my ways. Uno looks like a nice, human girl. So you have to wait a month before you can change her. Well, while you wait, I can easily get to her at that pathetic guarded little safe house you have her in. Tell me the secret, or I'm going to have a nice rare drink tonight. Threatened Kaoru. She knew it was wrong, but they had to get the information.

Takasugi told her their whereabouts.

Kaoru smiled and said, "Thank you so much. You four can come back now. It was nice talking to you again my cousins." She then hung up with a large grin on her face.

"You told her?" asked Takeda as the four left.

"I had no choice," said Takasugi with his head down.

"They would have found another way anyways. Once that human girl becomes one of us, then Kaoru won't have any power against us," said Takeda as women came back over.

Takasugi only nodded as he drank more wine.

*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru smiled as she threw her cell phone in the air and then caught it. She began to type the Bafuko's whereabouts to her Aunt and Hiko in an e-mail.

"Hey, where's Himura?" asked Misao looking around.

'He's on brake for a while, he needs time to relax," said Kaoru.

"I hope he's all right," said Megumi. As a becoming doctor, she was concerned.

Then realization came to her. If she were going to do this, then she wouldn't be able to become a doctor. No. She had worked too hard to become a doctor. They didn't need her, they had so many others. She had to get back to class. Wait, she didn't have class until next week. What was she going to do?

Suddenly an e-mail popped up and she opened it. It read:

__

Just take online classes. If you must go to the university then go. The real things that will be needed to be done, will be done by the more experienced vampires. You shall be excused.

Signed,

Anatra Kamiya

__

She's good. Though Megumi in awe. Or was it just a coincidence?

Then Kenshin(*Now Battousai*) walked in. Katsu, Soujiro, and Anji looked at him in uncertainty, he seemed different. His ki was raised to an unpredictable level. They looked at each other, before deciding that he was just unbalanced and went back to their computers.

"Kenshin, I thought you were going to take the day off," said Kaoru from her desk as he sat down at his own desk.

His bangs were covering his red demon like eyes. He had his head down, and a smirk played on his lips. She had no idea what was going to hit her before it was too late.

He would claim her soon enough.

"Kenshin?" asked Kaoru uncertain, he seemed... different.

"Yes?" asked Battousai, his voice was deep so only she could hear, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

__

Something wrong? Asked Kaoru through telepathy. She didn't want to hear his voice like that so clearly.

__

I'm fine. Was his only reply; it still made her shiver.

"You sound different Himura," said Misao from her desk.

"How so?" asked Battousai, his voice was forced to be like his other side. He'd save his other half to try and allure Kaoru to him. Seducing her would be fun.

"It was deeper... scarier," said Tae.

He slowly brought his eyes up to them, and they were gold. Though the edges were still red.

"Really?" asked Kenshin calmly. {Battousai is so close to the surface.} Thought Kenshin. 

He acted calm, but inside he was in turmoil. Battousai was becoming stronger as he became weaker from their battles, and was resurfacing. How was he becoming stronger?

__

For I feed off of the power we gain from being near our future mate, while you have to work for it. It keeps me strong, the more you deny, the weaker you get. I'm not denying her, it's only you. Answered Battousai's cold voice in his head.

Kenshin had his eyes in the shadows of his bangs, he was right. He clutched his fists until they turned white, and droplets of blood was coming out of them.

The others smelt blood, and all turned to Kenshin.

"You're bleeding," said Kaoru a bit shakily, the temptation to feed on fresh blood was getting to her. She had forgotten that they needed blood to remain in the living world.

The same thoughts came to the others, they hadn't fed on blood for a while. Though they knew that no matter what, it wasn't right to feed on a fellow vampire. That was as if a human ate a human, it just wasn't right.

"I'm going to the bar. Anyone else want anything?" asked Soujiro with smile. Though his lips were twitching, how he wanted to taste blood and savor the feel of the warm liquid going down his throat. Even though the blood here was cased, it'd have to do for now. 

He'd feed on fresh blood later, for now all that mattered was satisfying his thirst.

"A bottle for me," said Cho.

"Me too," said Yahiko.

The others nodded but Kenshin, who was still struggling with his other half to regain full control.

(*Important note: When my vampires get the urge to go through with the mating ritual, it's called M.R.U. meaning Mating Ritual Urges. It only occurs to the males, and make them also want to go through with the ritual. It either comes from when they need to mate, or when they catch it from other vampires that are already in M.R.U.. That's why Battousai is trying to escape. 

Yes they can catch it, and they get it only when the one in M.R.U. is actually doing the mating ritual. It sends out a scent that just causes the other vampires within five miles to be effected. Depends on the amount of power the two are getting from the ritual. The more power, the stronger the effect will be. It's the only sure way for the high breed to be born, and to make sure that the true vampire population stays intact and not become extinct.*)

Kaoru went over to Kenshin and tried to help him.

"Stay away," said Kenshin in a mere whisper, he didn't want to do something that he'd regret.

"You need help," said Kaoru, her anger rising.

"Not from you. Please understand," said Kenshin, Battousai was coming closer to the surface; he began to tremble a bit. He needed to get away from her, she was making him stronger.

__

You know that you want her, why fight the M.R.U.? You'll only cause yourself pain. It's all natural. Like she would really protest if you did go through with it. Feed off her scent, her need for you as well. Just give in. Came Battousai's taunting voice, but some part of him was urging him to do what the other half wanted.

Kaoru touched his shoulder cautiously. Her hand quickly moved away, he was burning hot. 

"You need to rest," said Kaoru.

Then Megumi came over, seeing Kaoru's expression.

She moved the back of her hand to his forehead and just as quickly pulled her hand away and began to blow on it. He was at scorching temperatures.

Then Kenshin stood up, but Megumi pushed him back down. Her hand was burning.

"You can't still be conscious. You're burning hot," said Megumi.

"It's normal for male vampires," said Kenshin weakly.

"Wait! You're in M.R.U. aren't you?" asked Cho straightening up.

Only Soujiro who just stepped in, Anji, and Katsu seemed to know what that meant. The others didn't have a clue what M.R.U. was.

Kenshin only nodded.

"Let Kenshin go up to his room and take care of it," said Katsu, he really didn't want to get caught up in M.R.U.. The last time he got caught, he was forced to stay in cold water for a week until the urge went away. That was a cold experience. Stupid M.R.U.. It was a male vampire's worse enemy, and you can hardly ever win.

(*Symptoms to M.R.U.*)

__

1) Temperature rises to uncontrollable degrees.

2) Body tenses more often.

3) Senses increase around chosen female vampire.

4) Thoughts intends to go into darker places and about a certain female.

5) Possessiveness over the littlest things around the female of choice.

(*Hopefully that'll help you understand Kenshin's actions from here on out, and it doesn't happen all at once.*)

"Take care Battousai," said Cho with a grin. It would be fun to see him lose.

He got a red-eyed glare as Kenshin proceeded out of the room, and that made him gulp.

"You really shouldn't make fun of him Cho. He can kill you," warned Katsu.

"If you're not careful, you can catch it too. He'll probably kill you," said Anji.

"It's not something to play around with," said Soujiro handing out blood bottles.

"Thanks," said Kaoru as Soujiro gave her one with a sympathetic look. 

Soujiro knew, as well as most, that Kaoru was that certain female that Kenshin was eyeing. If only she knew what real trouble she had been dragged in, just because of the game called love.

*~*~*~*~*

"We're back. Hey Missy, where are the Bafuko?" asked Sano as the four entered.

"It doesn't matter, as long as Hiko and the other superiors know," said Kaoru calmly.

"That's not right. Where's Kenshin?" asked Sano looking around.

"Busy," answered Tokio for them, as she took off her husband's coat.

Misao glared at Shura, she was pretty damn close to her Aoshi. She looked at how Shura was eyeing Aoshi, it was oh so familiar to her. The girl was after Aoshi. No! 

Her face became a scowl. Tae and Tsubame moved slowly away from her.

"Let's get back to work then," said Saitoh sitting down.

Misao caught sight of Shura practically eyeing Aoshi every chance she got. She growled, this new girl was not going to get between her and her goal. 

"Hey rooster head, want to know the real reason why Kenshin isn't here?" asked Cho grinning.

"Why?" asked Sano looking at him curiously.

"He's in M.R.U.," said Cho.

Saitoh nearly choked on the cigar he was smoking, Aoshi was in a coughing frenzy, he had been drinking coffee. Not wanting to spit it out in pure shock, he forced down a swallow. 

Sano was just twitching. M.R.U. was never a good thing for male vampire that it wasn't.

(*The reason that Saitoh is so concern as well, is that even if you have already done the ritual, the M.R.U. can still effect him. Just wanted to clear that up*)

"I didn't know he would actually get into that again," said Sano.

"It was kind of obvious at the apartment you know. We both knew that it was going to happen sooner or later," stated Soujiro.

"But why when there are so many males?" asked Sano, he didn't like this at all. He was a captive prisoner if Kenshin ever stopped and went through with the ritual. Sanosuke was on the urge crying. _No. Why me? Not again_.

"He better be taking care of that right now, and I don't mean the other way. I should of known, I felt his ki change when we got near here," said Saitoh, reprimanding from his shock.

"So Battousai was released today," said Katsu, he knew it felt strange.

"Most likely," said Aoshi dead serious.

"We must be careful," said Anji.

All of the males but Yahiko, who still didn't have a clue what was going on, nodded.

The females didn't have a clue, and didn't really care. Though Kaoru still couldn't understand, why had Battousai come out and not kill anyone? Wasn't he known for killing groups of people and vampires at a time in the past? Why hadn't he attacked them while they were all clueless and defenseless from his attack?

Kaoru looked at the stairs that led to Kenshin's room, what was wrong with him? She wanted to help him, but he kept pushing her away. She was confused at his actions, hadn't they agreed to be friends? Friends help each other, yet he wasn't letting her.

__

You have think about his point of view. You're the one after all, that is making his senses go into overdrive. He's probably having trouble controlling his primal instincts. Said Kaoru's other half, she always managed to get into her thoughts when she was thinking too much.

Kaoru had no choice but to accept what her other half was saying. She shouldn't get all worked up for nothing at all. It's not like he's ignoring her for some other chick, was it?

__

Don't think like that. Vampires aren't to panic at the weakest things. You're a vampire, and I as your other half, will not allow you to lose him because of you jumping to conclusions. Do not do anything stupid. Don't get jealous at the littlest things. Said her other half.

For once, she decided to actually follow her other side's ways.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Short, but I wanted to post it up to explain M.R.U., no action from Battousai yet. 

Though I'll have lime parts in future chapters. I'm not sure when I'll make the lemon. 

Aoshi and Misao fans, don't kill me for having Shura all hung up on Aoshi. She's to make Misao jealous, and plays a big part in future chapters. Misao and Aoshi fans might hate me for what I do later on, but it goes along with me plot.

I placed all the notes in the story, so if you skipped them, here they are again:

A) I know vampires just drink blood, but mine like to drink certain types of blood too. To them, it's like different types of drinks. Just wanted to make that clear.

B) Important note: When my vampires get the urge to go through with the mating ritual, it's called M.R.U. meaning Mating Ritual Urges. It only occurs to the males, and make them also want to go through with the ritual. It either comes from when they need to mate, or when they catch it from other vampires that are already in M.R.U.. That's why Battousai is trying to escape. Yes they can catch it, and they get it only when the one in M.R.U. is actually doing the mating ritual. It sends out a scent that just causes the other vampires within five miles to be effected. Depends on the amount of power the two are getting from the ritual. The more power, the stronger the effect will be. It's the only sure way for the high breed to be born, and to make sure that the true vampire population stays intact and not become extinct.

C) Symptoms to M.R.U.

1) Temperature rises to uncontrollable degrees.

2) Body tenses more often.

3) Senses increase around chosen female vampire.

4) Thoughts intends to go into darker places and about a certain female.

5) Possessiveness over the littlest things and Kenshin's actions from here on out, and it doesn't happen all at once.

D) The reason that Saitoh is so concern as well is that even if he has already done the ritual, the M.R.U. can still effect him. I just wanted to clear that up

Hopefully that'll help you understand all, is that even if you have already done the ritual, the M.R.U. can still effect him. Just wanted to clear that up.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Jealousy

Author's Note: From the demand I have updated. Hurray for me! ^_^

Disclaimer: Me no own RK. : (

Thanks for all of the reviews.

Dragowolf- This is going to be all of those couples that you wanted. It might not seem like it from the beginning, but it will be. 

The squirrel- Thanks so much for liking my fic.

Val- Maybe you forgot, but they're to wait for the Red Moon that's going to make them more powerful to defeat Shishio and Enishi. So that's why they have to suffer for now. It's only one more month.

Leokia- Thanks for the review.

Ravyn- Thanks for the review. You're so thoughtful.

Kairi16- I just look forward to your reviews. They're so fun to read.

Nicky- I'm glad that you like this story. You'll find out that your comment might just happen soon. ~_^!

Chris- Oh I do enjoy your reviews so much. You might find that Battousai might just kill every other male vampire before jumping her, but that's to be found out later on. Keep reviewing, it's inspiring.

Carmina Burana- I updated! I hop enjoy this chapter.

I only responded to the reviewers on chapter 8. I wanted to get this going, so I didn't do it for the other chapters. I'll try next time. I've found out that I got a lot of free time on my hands now. My dad can't go on vacation, he has work. So I'm stuck at home. It's suppose to be a family one. Oh well, that means I can update more often before school.

I think the title kind of sums up my chapter. ^_~

RATED R FOR A REASON! OCCNESS AHEAD!

Chapter Nine: **Jealousy **

Misao was bored, that was a fact, and she HATED to be bored. She personality made her so that she had to jump up and get active in well anything.

"What to do when you're bored? Do any of you have that book where it has suggestions on what to do when you're bored as hell?" asked Misao, she was done with work and really bored. If only she could get back to Tokyo and feed.

"Nope. Want to watch a movie?" asked Megumi twirling her pencil.

"Nothing to watch," said Misao bored to life.

They looked at Shura who had this distant look in her eyes as she eyed a certain vampire.

Misao narrowed her eyes at her. She was not going to get her Aoshi.

"Why so happy Shura?" asked Megumi curiously.

She responded with a dreamy sigh and smiled again.

"Will you stop that? You're acting like Soujiro," said Sanosuke annoyed. He seemed to notice that people who smiled a lot were pretty scary.

"Smiling is good for you," said Soujiro smiling.

"Stop it, you're creeping me out," said Sanosuke.

"Oh so the rooster head does have a fear after all. How pathetic. A vampire afraid of people who smile? You're such a sissy," said Cho disgusted.

"At least my hair isn't a broom replacement," said Sanosuke grinning.

"Leave the hair out of it." said Cho angrily.

"Broom head! Broom head! Hey if any of you want to clean the floor you can always use Cho's hair to help you," said Sano as he went into a brawl of laughter.

"Will you shut up?" asked a cold dark voice from the top of the stairs.

Sanosuke was about to reply when he saw Kenshin descend from the staircase. He had the same dark aura around him when they first met. That wasn't a good thing at all.

"Apparently he hasn't solved the problem yet," said Katsu.

"It takes more than a day to do so, let alone half a day," said Soujiro.

"You should go back upstairs and rest," said Saitoh, which surprised everyone who knew him.

"Why so caring Saitoh?" asked Sanosuke confused.

"With the noise, you can't really rest, can you?" asked Kenshin, his voice seemed to drop a few degrees into the dark side. It was low and dangerous and all of the vampires heard it loud and clear. You couldn't really miss it, if you did you at least felt it.

He walked over to his desk and stared at his monitor as he began to read something.

"Red or yellow?" asked Sanosuke to Kaoru as silently as possible, but most of the others heard, so Kenshin/Battousai must have heard.

Kaoru sighed and ignored it. She wanted to know if he was all right, but her presence would only make it harder for him so she decided to stay as far away as possible until this 'phase' of his was over and done with. Her instincts were telling her to keep away for some odd reason.

Everyone fell silent much to Kenshin's delight. 

Sanosuke was having trouble with his computer and was tapping his pencil trying to figure out what was wrong. He was failing miserably.

"Stop tapping," said Saitoh annoyed.

"I can't help it. My computer's going berserk on me," protested Sano.

"A crazy computer needs attention, not a tapping of a pencil," said Cho.

"I'm frustrated okay! It's a habit of mine," said Sano.

"Then break the damn annoying habit," said Saitoh.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Sano defiantly.

"Then I'll break your freaking arm off for you," said Cho angrily.

"I want to see your bony butt try," said Sanosuke grinning.

"I want to see your toothpick self try and tap one more time," shot back Cho.

"Is that all you got?" asked Sanosuke standing.

"Are you going to take that from this rooster head?" asked Megumi. 

"Stay out of it kitsune," shouted Sanosuke.

"What if I don't want to?" asked Megumi defiantly.

The two glared at each other, and Cho did too as they all stood up.

Tsubame only sighed, her brother was such a child sometimes.

"Children need to stay out of this," snapped Cho as he heard her sigh.

"I only look like one. I'm older than the woman that you're arguing with you know," stated Tsubame a matter-of-factly.

"I look older," protested Megumi.

"But your brain isn't," said Yahiko grinning.

"That's so true," said Sanosuke laughing.

"Why you little brat," said Megumi glaring death at the boy.

"I am not little. In fact I happen to be older than you and your ugly weasel girl friend," said Yahiko standing up in defense. No one called him little. No one.

"Why you good for nothing little b****," said Misao standing.

"Sorry but I'm not a..." began Yahiko, but one look from his brother and he just glared at her.

Aoshi didn't like his brother cursing, he was still a child in his eyes.

"I think you guys should sit down and be quiet," said Soujiro, he saw Kenshin rubbed his forehead, that wasn't a good sign at all. Battousai could kick out any minute if they weren't careful, and an angry Hitokiri was never a good thing.

"Stay out of it you smiling freak," shouted Cho.

Soujiro's original smile became a clenched jaw. He had to hold onto every last drop of control that he had to not go and cut off the guy's head and pulling out his heart.

Sanosuke moved away from him, he was becoming scarier than before. He knew that people who smiled a lot were pretty nasty when they were mad. Years of experience with Soujiro taught him never to get on the boy's nerves too much, you could get seriously killed.

"Just sit down and be quiet," said Aoshi, this was going on too long. Although he wanted to see Battousai and have a duel again, he didn't want them all killed. Battousai was known to kill first, ask questions later; ally of foe.

"Shut up iceman," shouted Cho, he didn't like being bossed around.

"Don't you talk to Aoshi like that," said Shura standing up angrily.

"Have a crush on the statue do you?" asked Cho grinning.

"Just because you can't get with Kaoru, doesn't mean you have to go and ruin other people's relationships," said Shura angrily.

"Why did I get dragged into this," said Kaoru with a sigh.

"What relationship?" asked Misao angrily.

"Well... I meant..." Shura was blushing furiously.

"So the evil pirate has found love, how disgusting," said Sanosuke.

Yahiko was confused as he looked at his brother who sat calmly. Though how had his brother and Shura got together and he not know? From the look on his brother's face, Aoshi didn't know what they were talking about either. When did he like her, even in the slightest?

"You should talk rooster head. From the way you look at that fox, we all know that you like her," shouted back Shura.

"What!? Are you insane? I think you're brain is malfunctioning from not being able to ever get Aoshi here. Just like Cho and Kaoru. It won't go anywhere," said Sanosuke.

Shura glared death at him, while Misao glared at her.

"I hope you know that Kaoru and I use to go out at night," said Cho grinning.

Kenshin's body began to tense at that comment.

"What!? In your dreams buddy. That was because of work," said Kaoru defensively.

Sanosuke began to laugh.

"We were boyfriend and girlfriend," said Cho smiling at her.

"My a**! We were nothing more than friends. I've never had a boyfriend thank you," said Kaoru as she looked away.

Kenshin was somewhat hurt by that, but they did say that they were to be friends for now. 

In a way they never really were boyfriend and girlfriend either. He couldn't complain.

"If you're single then how about you and me getting together?" suggested Cho grinning.

Kenshin ki rose darkly.

Soujiro, taking out his anger from before, popped Cho upside the head. He grinned out loud.

"Idiot," said Soujiro.

Saitoh just shook his head. He had to go and work with these vampires. He let out a sigh.

"What was that for you smiling freak? Jealous that you can't get the guts to ask a girl out?" asked Cho with a grin as he rubbed his bump.

Another hit in the head by Soujiro.

"Maybe you haven't noticed, but you're going to die soon if you keep that up. Kaoru is not the right type for you. So lay off," said Soujiro calmly, he was speaking out for Kenshin.

"Like her, do we?" asked Cho.

This time Sano hit him upside the head.

"Stop that," said Cho angrily.

"You moron, you don't know when to stop do you?" asked Sanosuke annoyed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Cho his blood boiling.

"You dim-witted monkey. Kaoru is not open, so to speak," said Sanosuke.

"What the hell did you call me you're the monkey," said Cho.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Kaoru, she was not going to be said what she is or what she wasn't. No one was going to tell her what is her own business.

"That Battousai here is courting," said Aoshi calmly.

"Like you and Shura?" asked Sanosuke grinning.

Misao was really mad now, she was going to kill Sanosuke and then Shura.

"No. I am not courting. He is," said Aoshi looking at Kenshin whose eyes were hidden by his red locks as he looked down at the table.

"With who?" asked Cho.

This time both Soujiro and Sanosuke hit him.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" asked Cho holding his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" said Sanosuke.

"What's wrong with you and him hitting me?" snapped Cho angrily.

"Can we just get along?" asked Tae.

The ones arguing all glared at her and she fell quiet.

"Stop joking Cho, before Kaoru's other side comes out and kicks your butt. You know that she doesn't like that type of joke," said Sanosuke annoyed.

Cho only rolled his eyes and sat back down, he didn't want to get hit anymore.

Slowly everyone else sat back down.

"Hey! Can one of you help me with my computer?" asked Sanosuke.

Everyone else sweat dropped. All of this happened because of that.

"I'll help," said Kaoru as she got up and went to his desk.

Sano got out of his desk, and watched as Kaoru did a few things. He wasn't good at computers, but for some reason he knew that Kaoru was. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder and moved to look at the monitor.

Kaoru too busy trying to fix the computer, didn't notice the ki that rose.

"There, that should do it," said Kaoru as she turned to look at Sano smiling.

"Thanks Missy," said Sanosuke a bit nervously.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaoru.

"N-nothing," said Sano trying to smile happily but failed miserably.

Kaoru noticed that his eyes weren't on her, it was on someone or something else. She followed his eyes and noticed that red eyes met her. Her own eyes widened.

Kenshin... no Battousai was right in front of them. His eyes were menacingly dark and cold.

Everyone else scooted back as far as they could on that side of the room.

"W-what are you doing over here?" asked Sanosuke with a gulp.

"I thought that you two needed help. You were taking too long," said Battousai.

Kaoru was getting angry, the guy was so overprotected. Did he really think that she was interested in any other guy but him? She was beginning to think twice about being more than friends one day. That might just be a little too much for her.

"Well thank you for the thought, but we were doing just fine," said Kaoru her anger getting the best of her as she walked back to her desk.

His eyes narrowed at her figure, he'd just have to tame her, wouldn't he? Grinning inwardly, he walked back to his desk and sat down.

Sano let out a sigh and slouched into his seat. Battousai was freaking him out.

Kaoru was furious on the inside. He didn't have to go nosing around in everything that she did, it was annoying. The guy acted like she was looking at other men behind his back. 

What did he think she was? A whore? She was so angry with him.

What did you expect? He is Battousai. Her other half was sounding more like her conscience than the evil half.

Kaoru let out a sigh, she was plagued with an evil half that mad sense, now that was weird.

__

Just because I kill for fun doesn't mean I don't have reason. Protested her other half.

"Well you have too much reason," said Kaoru, she didn't realize she said it out loud.

Everyone looked at her concern.

"Why are you talking to your self?" asked Shura.

"... It was a thought. That's all," said Kaoru, she was flushing.

"Are you sure?" asked Katsu, he didn't like the thought of her talking to her other half, which meant that her other half was close to the surface; too close.

__

Yeah, are you sure? Mocked her other half.

__

Be quiet! Said Kaoru.

__

Mhuahahahaha. Her other half was busy laughing.

Kaoru let out another sigh, she was crazy to think that her other half would ever turn over a new leaf. She was making her head spin with her annoying dark laughter. Kaoru wanted no more than to pound her head against her table to make it stop. But refrained herself, that would only make the others worried about her.

"Maybe you should go to bed early Kaoru. You don't look so well," said Megumi.

"You're looker paler than normal, you must rest. You've finished all of your work, just go ahead and rest. We'll call you if you have more things to do," said Misao.

"No, I'm fine. I just got something stuck in my head is all," said Kaoru with a forced smile.

"Like when you have a song in your head, and you can't stop singing to it?" asked Tsubame.

"Yeah, something like that," said Kaoru; she sighed inwardly.

"What song is it?" asked Tsubame.

"..."

__

It's not a song, it's me! Said her other half happily.

__

Shut up! Said Kaoru angrily.

__

Who's going to make me? Asked her other side defiantly.

Just shut the f*** up! Shouted Kaoru, she was really on the edge today. It's all Battousai's fault, even if he didn't make her angry.

"Is it a song that you get stuck in your head and you don't know the name to? That's really annoying, isn't it?" asked Tsubame.

Kaoru only nodded quietly, but in her head it was pure chaos.

Battousai didn't buy it for a minute, something was wrong. He had a good feeling that her other half was causing her as much trouble as he was causing Kenshin. The Hitokiri grinned at that, his eyes were covered by his bangs; allowing no one to see who he really was.

__

Just let me out. Stop forcing me back. You know you can't win. Did you know that Battousai is the one before you? Let me play this game with him. Your Kenshin lost to him, what do you think that he'll do to you? I'll help you out. Her other half was gently persuading her. Then again, she made perfect sense.

No. I can't allow you to take over again. Said Kaoru. Her other half coming out was a very bad thing, even if it was for a good intention.

Then I'll force my way out like Battousai. Her other half's voice was dark and threatening.

Kaoru focused all of her power to try and keep her other half in the dark.

__

That doesn't work any more. Maybe you have forgotten, but my powers have also increased because of him. Her other half was right, she couldn't hold her back. 

__

NO!

I'm free! Her other half thought.

Kaoru's aura turned dark, and her eyes were hidden from her bangs. She had red eyes just like Battousai's and was grinning devilishly.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Kaoru's old partners that met her other half were hoping that what they felt was wrong.

"K-Kaoru?" asked Misao carefully.

"Yes?" asked Kaoru's sweet voice, it was too sweet for the other's taste.

"Something wrong?" asked Shura.

"Of course not," said the darker half, she looked at her in the eyes.

Her eyes were a swarm of sapphire and gold, yet red outlined it. The other two colors shadowed most of the red. No one seemed to catch it but Battousai. 

Then she received e-mail from her aunt. 

It read:

__

You should keep your ki down Kirei.

Signed,

Anatra

__

So she knows. Thought Kirei with in inward grin. 

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I thought that I'd end it there. So Kaoru's other has been revealed. Next time it's Battousai vs. Kirei. Who will win? I know, I'm evil huh? I'll try and write longer chapters in the future, I just wanted to get this up.

Please Review!


	10. MINE

Author's Note: Here's another chapter for you people, do enjoy it. If you have any question on my vampires, then do ask. 

Disclaimer: Me no own RK.

Note: Like I said before, you can use my vampire information, but I would really appreciate it if I got a little credit on it. If you do decide to, please let me know so I can read it.

RATED R FOR A REASON! ADULT SITUATIONS AHEAD! NO LEMON YET!

On with the fic.

Chapter Ten: **MINE**

"Your eyes, they look different," said Tsubame.

"Really. It must be the tension of a few things. You know what, I'm going to go out for a bit of fresh air. Do call me if anything happens," said Kirei as nice as possible as she grabbed her sword that she left down here and went out into the back garden.

Battousai was certain that something was different about her and was going to find out. He grabbed his sword and without a word followed her.

Katsu was about to go too, but Cho stopped him.

"They're some of the strongest here, let them handle it," said Cho.

"He's in M.R.U. and she's probably... I don't want to think about it. That type of combo is not a good thing. Or have you forgotten what M.R.U. does to a vampire?" asked Katsu, Kaoru was like a sister to him and he didn't want anything to happen to her. 

"Battousai isn't careless. He won't do the Ritual until the Red Moon. As you know the first time is the one that increases power the most. As Battousai, he knows that he'll be needing all the power he can get to get rid of Shishio and Enishi," said Saitoh.

The others looked at each other worried, and then nodded. This was their battle, and there was nothing any of them could do anyway. All they could do was wait and watch, and pray to the heavens that they didn't devour each other or destroy anything. Let alone kill them all.

*~*~*~*~* 

Darkness seemed to engulf the whole mansion and garden within it's inky shadows. These shadows weren't as hollow as they had looked before; they seemed to carry many whispers within the night.

The garden was simple, it had rows of flowerbeds and looked very pretty compared to the old looking mansion that it surrounded. There were waterfalls and ponds outside. The moon was one step out of the full moon, signaling the Red Moon's arrival was soon to come.

Kirei walked to the darker and open area of grass. There was dew on the grass and the smell of rain still fresh in the air. She stood in the center and allowed the moon to bathe over her.

Battousai had to say that she was a very tempting creature. The moon's light touched her milky skin making her look like an angel, despite her deadly aura around her. It cast over her dark locks and brought out her azure eyes. He had to use all of his control not to just take her right then and there. No wonder his other half had no control around this delicious vixen.

"You can come out now Battousai," said Kirei coldly.

He should of known that she would have been able to sense him. Battousai only chuckled.

"If it's a fight you want, then come and get it," said Kirei as she unsheathed her sword.

She was rewarded by a dark laugh.

"Why would I want to fight such a beautiful creature of the night?" asked Battousai hotly in her ear, as he suddenly appeared with his arms around her waist, crushing her to his muscular body.

Kirei froze, her breath caught. How was he able to move without her knowing? He was much stronger than she thought. She cursed inwardly.

"What's your name kirei?" asked Battousai as he moved the back of his hand against her right cheek, sending the darker half to shudder a bit.

"You already said it," said Kirei calmly, as she tried to control the pleasurable shocks going through her from his mere touch.

"The name suits you," said Battousai seductively in her ear, making her shiver in delight and yet something told her to be afraid, very afraid.

Battousai's hands moved down her lithe form eliciting her body.

__

He's feeling me up. Bastard. Thought Kirei, she would not be played with. 

Kirei turned on him quickly and brought down her sword, but he vanished.

"Shit! Where'd he go?" asked Kirei in a whisper as she tried to sense his ki.

"Tsked. Tsked. You shouldn't play with sharp objects," came Battousai's mocking voice.

"Shut up and fight me," said Kirei, she came out for a fight, and she was going to get one.

"We're going to be mates soon, why fight?" asked Battousai's calm voice.

Suddenly her sword was thrown to the other side of the courtyard.

"Damn!" said Kirei as she cursed at him and went to get her sword.

Suddenly she was picked up from behind and swung around. Then her body was crushed into Battousai's muscular form. The guy was just too fast for her. 

She was panting as he spoke in her ear hotly, "You're mine, and will be for an eternity of darkness. I will have you on the Red Moon, willing or not. You can't win against me Kirei; no matter what, you'll forever be mine."

It was spoken soft and gentle, yet she caught the threat clearly.

"I am not an object for you to own. Let me go," said Kirei as she struggled to get out but to no prevail, the guy was just too strong.

He let her go and vanished again. 

Kirei was panting with anger and pure hatred, why was she so weak?

Then out of the blue she felt her back being pinned to an old tree, blossoms began to fall around her and her captive from the impact. Battousai was crushing his body to her.

Kirei was about to scream, when his lips crushed hers. It was extremely gentle for all of the lust that was welling up in him right now to claim her right now. He had to coax her.

She felt her body wanting to melt right into him, his kiss heightened all of her senses, and all she could do was focus it on him. Her every thought was about him. She felt so dizzy all of a sudden. Her body threatened to clasp, but Battousai held onto her waist.

"I told you, I will have you willingly or not. So just give into me," said Battousai seductively in her ear as he bit at her lobe.

Kirei was breathless from the kiss, she had no chance of winning and she knew it.

Then he suddenly pulled back despite his body's cries from lost of contact.

"I'll give you until the Red Moon to realize that you can't win. By then, I'll have you hot and yearning for my touch," said Battousai with a grin as he strolled, no glided back to the mansion.

Kirei's shock and sudden passion was turned into anger. She would not be played like a doll, she would not give in if it was the last thing she did.

*~*~*~*~* 

Battousai walked calmly into the mansion, not bothering to hide his ki. He knew that the others had figured it out by now. He calmly walked up to his room.

Then Kirei came in with her sword by in its sheath, and her eyes were still swirling. She went up to her room without a word.

"What do you think happened? She looks pissed," said Sanosuke.

"What do you think moron?" asked Cho as he hit him upside the head for last time.

"Why you mop head..." began Sanosuke, but stopped when he saw Megumi's shocked face.

"H-how can someone... be... so powerful?" asked Megumi, she never felt such power from anyone before, and Battousai's appearance was quite shocking.

"On the Red Moon his powers will be ten times more powerful," said Saitoh.

(*My vampires can get powerful in a few ways; One) The Mating Ritual. Two) the Red Moon. Three) the very first time the Ritual is done between two vampires. It doesn't matter if one did it before, it's if the two vampire's first time together. Battousai and Kirei will get really strong since they're going to be doing all three of those. The Red Moon only boosts a vampire's ability times 2. Wanted to clear that up.*)

The other vampires shuddered at the thought of someone being stronger than that.

*~*~*~*~*

Kirei punched her pillow until feather began to fly out.

"I will not lose to him," said Kirei angrily.

__

You can't win. Said Kaoru.

"Shut up. There has to be a way to win," said Kirei.

__

Well if you get effected, so does he.. Began Kaoru.

"That's it, I'll use that to my advantage. I'll make him snap. We'll see who makes who hot and yearning by then. If you can't beat him, join him. I will not be tamed that effortlessly, I'm not one to give into things so easily," said Kirei as her eyes turned completely red.

Kaoru had a very bad feeling about this.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: The game is on. Battousai won round one easily, but it looks like Kirei isn't out of the fight yet. I know that was corny, but still. Don't kill me that it's short, but I just had to put this up. This chapter was about Battousai and Kirei. The next chapter will be long, and include some of the other couples. Is it me or is it getting hot in here? The plot is kind of subsiding for a while, and the action shall take place on the Red Moon, that's also when you all get your lemon. It's going to be my first so don't flame. 

The reason that I'm writing such short chapters is because once it's the Red Moon, it's practically all over. So I want to get more reviews before then. The ending is probably going to be whack, so don't kill me.

This is a K/K, A/M, S/M, S/T, Y/T, Soujiro/Shura, and Katsu/Tae fic. As I get to the Red Moon, it'll be like that. I never said that it would be a happy ending, and I probably won't make it one. If I do, then it'll most likely get a sequel. It all depends on my reviewers. And I never said that any of them would last, it's just that the couples will get together then something happens and then leads to more trouble. It's to add a bit of drama and spice to my story. So I warn you all now.

From all that I told you, you probably know that this is going to be a long fic. So please enjoy and give me suggestions.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. A BORED AUTHORESS

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that I have been asking a lot, and I think I'm going to just update when I feel like it. I'm totally bored and reviews make me happy. If anyone would like to chat my A.I.M is LitToGrRL.  
  
If you want the chapters early, you could e-mail me at LittoGrrlStephie@hotmail.com, and I'll send it to you. Though do ask nicely, and review when I post it up.  
  
Why I'm doing this you ask? I'm bored and there is nothing to do. *Sigh*  
  
Though I'm trying to write my other stories, but I seem to have gotten writer's block, I think it's spreading.  
  
If any of you are confused, feel free to ask.  
  
I have my own questions, do any of you know a lot about werewolves and zombies. Do e-mail me about that, or write it in your review.  
  
It's for my future chapters. I got encouraged by Ravyn to make a real happy ending, so I am. Though it might not look like it, it's going to be one later on. I'm not sure when I'm going to end it. But it'll be original and hopefully not that confusing.  
  
If you e-mail me, I intend to give things away, and I'll write back. I promise. I have a lot of time on my hands, so I'll get to them all.  
  
I'll update next time.  
  
LGS 


	12. Past Memories

Author's Note: I updated again. Since I have a lot of down time for now, I shall be updating frequently. My fic is far from over yet so close. I hinted before that it might be a tragic ending that is if I get enough reviews saying otherwise. That's when I'll have all this crazy stuff happen, but for now, just sit back and enjoy the chapter. This is a long one. I will try from now on to write at least 20 pages per chapter. The last one was a teaser.

RATED R FOR A REASON! OCCNESS AHEAD!

This is going to be a very complicated chapter, so read close. I kind of just cut some things off. So I warn you all now. Don't flame.

Enjoy!

Chapter Eleven: **Past Memories**

Kirei forced her eyes to turn to a mixture of all three colors, so that no one would really suspect her. Though the others probably already knew. 

She went downstairs and met Battousai as he came out of his room. His eyes were a mixture of red and amber. She went downstairs quickly and silently, for now she would have to lay low before attempting her new tactic.

*~*~*~*~*

"Katsu," said Tae shyly as she walked over to his desk.

"Yes?" asked Katsu.

She handed him an envelope before rushing back to her own desk.

Sano grinned at his friend who only rolled his eyes.

Katsu opened the envelope and something dropped out. It was two tickets to see the Rock Fest Concert tomorrow night, it was a mixture of all types of rock bands; all of his favorite one too. He thought that all the tickets were sold out.

Then a card fell out saying: _Happy Birthday Katsu!_

__

She remembered. Thought Katsu as he smiled at her. The two had only met about a year ago and had become close friends. He didn't think she would remember his birthday.

__

Thanks Tae. Said Katsu with his telepathy. He smiled at her and she nodded with a flushed face and forced herself to look at him.

Sano looked at the tickets and nearly fell over, those tickets were sold out for months.

"Hey who're you taking Katsu?" asked Sanosuke, snapping his friend out of his thoughts.

"..." Katsu wasn't sure.

"What are you talking about rooster head?" asked Cho annoyed.

"Katsu got tickets to the Rock Fest," said Sano, he ignored the name-calling.

"No way," said Cho sitting up right, he had tried forever to get those tickets.

All the others looked at Katsu with pleading eyes to go but Saitoh and his mate.

"...Well I was going to go with... Tae," said Katsu as he looked her way.

She blushed and nodded.

Katsu smiled as the others sighed and slouched back into their seats.

Their attention went to the two vampires that entered next.

"Is Yamagata up yet?" asked Battousai, he needed to talk to him.

"He's still in a coma. He should be well in a few weeks," said Anji.

Battousai gritted his teeth and sat in his chair.

__

Today's Katsu's birthday, give him the present I got him. Said Kaoru as she saw the birthday card on his desk.

__

Where'd you put it? Asked Kirei annoyed, she really didn't care for that type of stuff.

__

In my desk. Said Kaoru.

Kirei sighed and went into the desk. She found a long, red, rectangular box. It had Katsu's name on it in gold. Kirei looked strangely at it.

__

What the hell is it? Asked Kirei.

__

A silver paint brush. There's small inkbottles in there too. Katsu has always been the traditional type. He likes to write like the did in the olden days back when pencils and pens weren't made yet. His old one broke, so I got him one that wouldn't break as easily. He'll be so happy. Can I give it to him? I'll let you come out later. Said Kaoru.

__

Fine. I'll give you five minutes. Said Kirei closing her eyes.

Kaoru came back with sapphire eyes, she got up and handed Katsu the gift with a smile.

Everyone looked at her.

"Happy B-day Katsu," said Kaoru cheerfully.

Everyone but Tae and herself were shocked. They didn't know.

"Thank you Kaoru," said Katsu with a smile as he took the box.

He untied the bow she had on the box and opened it. His eyes went wide and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much," said Katsu as he stood to hug her.

He was about to put his arms around her when Battousai's ki kicked up a notch. 

Then Kaoru stepped back within arms reach. She only smiled at him.

"Thank you," said Katsu, he really wanted this. It made him feel at home, back in the Meiji Era.

"You're welcome," said Kaoru happily, she knew how much he wanted one.

"That's an antique. How did you get it?" asked Anji as he saw it.

"Well it's a good to know a few people. I even had them place your name on the brush for you, Katsu. It's... I think over a few centuries old," said Kaoru.

Katsu looked like he wanted to cry, he was so happy. This had to be the same brush that he used when he was still a living-human. He almost pulled her into a hug in happiness when her arms stretched out and stopped him.

"Sorry, but no touchy," said a cold voice; Kirei had returned.

Luckily too, since Battousai was about to jump up and slaughter Katsu for evening touching what belonged to him.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm so happy. Thank you Kaoru/Kirei, and Tae. This was a very special birthday for me. I never got anything before this. So this is a big deal for me. Your gifts were the greatest," said Katsu, he forced away the tears.

"Are you serious? Man you need to have a real party. Let's say we go to the Bloody Murder and celebrate?" suggested Sanosuke as he grabbed the man's shoulder.

"No. It's fine," said Katsu.

"No it isn't. Today is the day you celebrate your birth. Let's go have some fun, and give you a real birthday bash," said Cho standing up too.

"I'll go, it's pretty dull around here," said Yahiko.

"Yeah let's all go," said Shura standing up.

"It'll be fun Katsu," said Misao happily.

Everyone but Kirei, Battousai, Saitoh, and Tokio left for the Bloody Murder.

"Well it's pretty late, let's go to bed koishii," said Saitoh as Tokio and him went upstairs. 

"I guess it's just you and me then," said Kirei smiling sweetly.

Battousai's eyes narrowed at her, something wasn't right; he could feel it. 

"Why so tense Battousai?" asked Kirei almost like a purr.

"Nothing," said Battousai as he went back to work on his computer.

"You're lying," said Kirei as she sat on the edge of his desk

"No I'm not, why are you so nice all of a sudden? Shouldn't you be mad from earlier?" asked Battousai curiously.

"I did as you said," said Kirei smiling.

He cocked a quizzically brow at her, he thought she would at least fight a bit.

"Isn't it what you wanted?" asked Kirei as she moved over to his seat

"So you're giving in, just like that?" asked Battousai, he didn't believe it but a part of him did like that she was being so accepting. But then he knew that Kaoru had a lot of free spirit and didn't expect her other darker half to be so corporative. Especially in something that involved her free will for the rest of eternity.

He was too busy thinking to notice the sly little woman that was now on his lap playing with the collar of his black sweater with her delicate nails. Battousai gave her a stern look.

"So you don't want me to give in?" asked Kirei innocently. She had to go as far as possible as she could and then leave him hanging like he did her.

"It's not that, but why would you come so willingly?" asked Battousai as he moved his hands to her waist and applied pressure to it. His eyes boring into her own.

"Because," began Kirei as she moved her head to his neck and said in his ear seductively, "I. Want. You." It elicited his body, but he didn't show it.

Kirei kissed his jaw line and then the corners of his mouth, her hands dug themselves into his long red locks as her lips finally met his. She only brushed them against his. 

She grinned inwardly when he began to kiss back with urgent ones.

Kirei pushed herself against him and felt him freeze before calmly getting to her feet.

"Good night," said Kirei calmly as she practically skipped back upstairs. She had done enough for now, and she smiled triumphantly on the inside. Selena was right, all she had to do was have him at the palm of her hand and she could make him do anything.

*~*~*~*~*

__

Oh no she did not just do that. Said Battousai.

__

Seems like Kirei got the best of you. Said Kenshin practically grinning.

Battousai growled, she was not going to just elicit him and get up and leave.

He swiftly got up and followed her.

*~*~*~*~*

Sano and Cho were dancing with some girls while the others stayed in a group and began to make conversation. Yahiko and Tsubame were dancing together on the dance floor, as the music pumped their blood.

Soujiro and Shura were watching as Aoshi, Misao, Katsu, Tae, and Anji talked.

Shura was glaring at Misao, she was just all over Aoshi.

"They seem like a good couple," said Soujiro looking at Aoshi and Misao.

He got a glare from Shura.

"They are not. They're practically opposites," said Shura angrily.

"As they say, opposites attract," said Soujiro smiling.

He got a death glare this time.

"You like Aoshi don't you?" asked Soujiro, he was hurting on the inside for some odd reason when Shura shyly nodded.

"He doesn't like anyone. You're wasting your time you know," said Soujiro a bit harshly.

"*Sigh* I guess you're right. It's just that I might have thought he was my prince charming when he took down those goons who were trying to feel me up," said Shura as she drank her glass of blood.

"Maybe you could find another... better prince charming," said Soujiro smiling.

"You think so?" asked Shura.

"I know so," said Soujiro.

The two began to talk about a few other topics as they sat down.

*~*~*~*~*

Aoshi was almost staring at Misao as she danced around with Megumi. She was really good, and the way her body moved made some part of him just want to touch her in all of the places that curved in that lithe body of hers. He shook his head of the thought, what was he thinking?

A part him knew her from somewhere, but where?

__

I've met her before, but where? The questions were always like that. He had met her somewhere before all of this, and it was very important to know how and where. It's just that no matter how much he tried to remember, the memory kept fading.

__

She had to be of some importance. Thought Aoshi, why else would he remember her face.

All he remembered was meeting her at a Cafe last summer. (*That's how Misao got to adore Aoshi.*) Though he was certain that they met way before that too. Where, he wasn't sure. It was all confusing, why should he care if they met before?

He downed another glass to try and get rid of all his thoughts.

"Thinking too much can be bad for you," said Anji suddenly. 

Katsu and Tae were busy talking about tomorrow, so Anji had been looking around. He saw Aoshi's troubled face and knew that something was on his mind.

"Drinking will only make your head spin more," said Anji.

Aoshi knew he was right and threw his cup aside. The loud music and the smell of alcohol and smoke were getting to him. Without a word, he walked outside for a bit of fresh air.

*~*~*~*~*

Misao saw Aoshi leave and decided to follow him. She was worried when she saw his face.

"Megumi, I'm going out for fresh air," called Misao over her shoulder as she left.

"Okay," said Megumi as she danced with Sano. It was amazing, the guy actually knew how to do something right.

Misao found Aoshi up on the building looking up at the moon. As quietly as she could, she jumped up and joined him.

"Tonight's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Misao as she walked over to him.

Aoshi didn't answer, but kept looking out into the night.

"Have you ever had the feeling that you're the only person that you can count on, that you have to be the best to look out for the ones you love?" asked Misao suddenly, she was determined to get this guy to talk.

Still no reply; inwardly Aoshi knew all about it. He had to be at his best to look after Yahiko.

"I don't think that my parents are vampires, otherwise they're really good at hiding their ki from me. I've always been able to sense ki for as long as I can remember. It was like it was born with the ability. My parents look normal and have no battle ki, whereas all the vampires I met all show it. Or at least a bit. They had none. I think I was adopted," said Misao.

Aoshi was confused, why was she telling him all this?

"Ever since I was young, I always had something with me. I think it might be a sign of my true past. I've always carried it with me," said Misao as she took out a handkerchief.

Aoshi's eyes went wide, it wasn't from the cloth; it was from what was inside it.

*~*~*~*~*

Kirei opened her door and quickly closed it. She felt a sudden chill go down her spine, but paid no mind to it. Going to her closet she took her black silk pajamas out. She always liked how the fabric felt against her skin.

She slowly took the first layer of close off. As she almost finished, she felt a presence in the room. She looked around and gasped when she saw Battousai lying on her bed, looking at her with a predatorily gleam in his eyes.

Kirei quickly tried to cover herself from his eyes. Though the heated look he was giving her, it felt like she was already completely exposed to him.

She looked at the door, it was now locked.

"How long have you been in here?" hissed Kirei as she glared at him.

"Since the beginning. I thought your senses would have been better than that," said Battousai grinning at her, but he only gained a cold hard glare from her.

Kirei tried desperately tried to cover herself from his roaming eyes.

"Do you know how vulnerable you look right now?" asked Battousai as he did a once over.

"Well I've never been exposed before, and I usual don't have males or vampires watching me change like some stripper," said Kirei angrily.

"From what you were doing, it seemed like one," said Battousai with a seductive smile.

Kirei threw her old clothing at him and quickly put on her pajamas. Now she only needed to get to her katana, she would be safe.

__

Wait! I'm suppose to play along. At least him coming to me could only mean that I clearly won the last battle between the two of us. Thought Kirei with a smirk as she calmly walked over to the infamous Hitokiri.

This would be fun. Thought Kirei.

__

I don't think so Kirei. Maybe you should just tell him to leave. Suggested Kaoru.

__

Not until I get the upper hand. Said Kirei.

__

From this outcome, you have. But soon it might be you had. Warned Kaoru.

__

Oh be quiet. Said Kirei as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"So why are you here?" asked Kirei as she smoothed out the comforter.

"For you," said Battousai and suddenly Kirei found herself underneath him.

She stared into his eyes, not bothering to struggle against him.

He had her wrists pinned above her head as his legs cradled hers.

Kirei grinned inwardly, she knew he wouldn't do anything. He had to wait for the Red Moon, so she didn't have to worry about that.

Letting her darker mind have fun on messing with people's minds, Kirei pushed herself up against Battousai who bit back a groan.

He couldn't take it, he crushed his lips to her and ravished her mouth.

Kirei allowed him for a few seconds before moving her head to the side.

"You must wait. We can't do that until the Red Moon," informed Kirei.

Battousai's eyes were fully red as he grinned at her. He got a quizzical look from his hostage.

"We can't do the Mating Ritual, but we can do it the human way. You're still young, you really don't know what the Ritual is. It's an exchange of blood, power as in ki, and all of our memories, so that our bond would be stronger. The human way will not interfere with the power we get from the Red Moon. That's why the Mating Ritual is hardly ever done, since it takes too much energy and time," said Battousai grinning.

Kirei paled and groaned inwardly. What had she gotten herself into? More precise, how was she going to get out of this. Battousai's grin made her stomach turn, yet some part of her was screaming at the loss of his mouth on hers. That part was going to go down once she figured a way out of this mess.

*~*~*~*~*

Aoshi stared at the object, it was a kunai, a very old kunai. It was his old one, the one that he had lost close to two decades ago. The item had belonged to his father.

He looked at her in shock as he took the kunai and examined it. The carving on it proved his thinking was right. It had the Oniwanbanshu group sign on it.

__

But how did she get it? Thought Aoshi as he looked into her turning pink face.

"Where did you get it?" asked Aoshi.

"I told you, I had it since as long as I can remember," said Misao.

He had to think about it, how had he lost this? It slowly came back to him.

It was at night and he and his parents were running with Yahiko, no it wasn't him, he was with Okina at the Aoiya, and it was a different child. His mother was running with a child in her arms, and Shishio and his men were after them because of it.

He couldn't remember why the child was so important, and then reality hit him as he looked at Misao in shock. She was the child, which's why he kept seeing her face. But he needed to remember why it was that she was important.

"Aoshi?" asked Misao, bringing him back to reality.

"Let's get back to the others," said Aoshi as he held her hand and helped her down the building.

Misao was blushing fiercely, Aoshi had suddenly just grabbed her hand. They were holding hands. How she would remember this for forever.

Aoshi had to get back to the mansion and sort this out, maybe he could find out what happened that night there. He could ask Anatra to help, she was great with her telepathy powers. She could tell him the answers.

All he remembered was the child and Shishio killing his parents. Somehow he lost his memory.

*~*~*~*~*

Battousai was so busy leaving hot kissing trails along Kaoru's jaw line and cheeks, that he didn't notice that his cell phone was ringing until Kirei kissed him back and left him speechless that he notice that she was trying to reach his cell phone.

He growled, just when things were looking on the bright side for him. Battousai didn't move from his position, he would not let his prey get away. 

"Hello?" snapped Battousai, he didn't like being interrupted, and this was with Kaoru too.

"Sorry to wake you, but do you know Kaoru's cell phone number?" asked Aoshi, he was driving back to the mansion.

"Why?" asked Battousai.

"I don't know it, and I need to find Anatra," said Aoshi, he didn't want to snap back since he really needed to find out about what happened.

Kirei had heard it all, this was silly. Here was Battousai sprawled on top of her talking on his cell phone, it was like his assault had paused. Quite a predicament for the two.

"You don't need her number, here she is," said Battousai as he moved the cell to her ear.

"Hello?" asked Kirei as she shifted the cell phone so she could talk and hear better.

"I need your Aunt's cell phone number," said Aoshi.

"Can't you just e-mail her when you get back?" asked Kirei annoyed, even though she was glad for having Battousai stop, a part of her wanted this too.

(*Kirei is acting more like Kaoru, but when her eyes go all red that means that she is the really bad half. So it means that her darker half, like Battousai right not, wanted this done. Hope that helps.*)

"I wouldn't be asking if I did," said Aoshi starting to become annoyed, what had he called into?

There was a sharp intake of breath. Battousai had nipped a part of her neck, telling others that she was his. He slowly licked the wound and blood that was coming out, savoring the taste of Kaoru's warm, delicious, and inviting blood.

"Hello?" asked Aoshi. What the hell were the two doing? Reality hit him like a blow to the stomach, Battousai was in M.R.U. after all, and they couldn't be...? Or could they?

"Her e-mail is #1Vampress@bloodhouse.com," said Kirei as she felt Battousai lick her neck.

"Thanks," said Aoshi as he hung up. He didn't want to think what he had called into.

Battousai left trails of kisses on her neck as he saw that her wound was healed. He kissed her fully on the lips one last time before getting off of her despite his body's protests.

"They should be home soon. We'll continue this later temptress," said Battousai, giving her one last heated look, he quickly left to his room.

Kirei only stared dumbfounded at the door before touching her neck. It was only the first step for him to claim her. She let out a sigh before crawling under the covers. She would need a new plan, one that will not endanger her but at least get to him that she was not an object.

*~*~*~*~*

The others were confused at why Aoshi wanted to go home early. It was already 3 in the morning by the time they got back. Causing quite a commotion when they entered.

Aoshi with the kunai rushed to his computer and was going to write an e-mail to Anatra. 

The hard part was how to phrase it.

Suddenly an e-mail popped up from Anatra. He was shocked when he read its contents. It only proved that his guess about her was right, she was a very powerful vampire.

The e-mail said:

Your past has to do with Misao yes. She was the child that your parents were trying to save, though I can not tell whose child she was. You must protect her, not hurt her in any way. It was your parent's last will. Aoshi Shinomori, leader of the Oniwanbanshu group and brother to Yahiko Shinomori, you must not kill Misao. You forgot this event for a reason. Do not try to remember, you will only forget and get migraines. As long as you keep her alive, your parents did not die in vain. By keeping her alive, you have done your parent's last deed.

Anatra Kamiya

Aoshi read it over five times before clicking it off. His head was now swarming with ideas, but only one thought entered his mind. He must protect Misao. Little did he know that the hardest part was protecting her from himself.

*~*~*~*~*

"So why did we have to come back so early again?" asked Sanosuke.

"I think that Misao might have a connection with Shishio, or is very important in some way to him. Why else would he kill my parents to get to her?" asked Aoshi.

"Do you remember how you and Misao escaped?" asked Yahiko concerned about his brother.

"I have no clue, but Anatra said that our parents were trying to protect Misao from Shishio, and if that's the case. Shishio will most likely be after her again," said Aoshi.

"Wait a minute, how did your parents get a hold of her in the first place? I don't see her as your sister, because well... that wouldn't be right. Why would Shishio be after your sister, if he killed your parents? It just doesn't make any sense," said Sanosuke scratching his head.

All of the vampires in the Blood Hotel were sitting around Misao in the living room. They had pulled all the chairs together and were discussing the issue at hand. Only Kirei, Battousai, Yamagata, and Tokio were not there. Saitoh had woken up to their return.

"For once the moron is right. There has to be some type of connection, or else he needs Misao for something," said Saitoh.

"That would mean that your so-called parents now aren't your real parents? If that's the case, we can find her real parents and find out how she got with the Shinomoris," said Megumi.

"Not possible. Humans you can use the DNA, but we as vampires have fed on so much blood that it sometimes cover up the real original blood. Her parents have to be vampires, so therefore it'll be difficult to sort out the original blood," said Katsu.

"If Shishio is after her, he'll come for her. Leading him straight to us," said Cho.

"But he has no clue what she looks like. For it's been what... 18 years since then. He would have went after her before she changed," said Shura.

"She right. Then we have no proof that he'll come for her. Maybe he could have just wanted to kill your parents, and just didn't kill you or Misao," said Cho.

"Try to remember Aoshi," said Yahiko.

"All I can remember was Okina finding me with the child in my hands at an old alley back in Kyoto. I think he may have given Misao to the humans so Shishio wouldn't find her so easily. She has to have been an importance since Anatra told me to protect her. That's what my parents were probably doing," said Aoshi trying to think back but a migraine was coming as Anatra said.

"Why?" asked Sanosuke.

They all fell into silence as they digested the facts.

"Anatra said that I forgot for a reason. There has to be a really good reason that someone got rid of my memory of that day, and she kept telling me to protect her and not kill her. 

This is confusing. I'm going to have to get in touch with Okina. He might know something that I forgot. Our parents were close to him. They must have told him," said Aoshi.

Yahiko nodded, Okina was a close family friend.

Saitoh was in deep thought, Anatra might have given a hint in her e-mail.

"The question still remains, what is Misao to Shishio that he would go after you and your parents just to get her?" asked Megumi.

"She could be his daughter. Why else would Anatra say not to kill her? She knows how much you hate Shishio for killing your parents. You might have killed her for being the source that killed you parents. That would also explain why your memory was erased," said Battousai as he walked into the room calmly. He had heard it all with his keen hearing. That little session with Kirei boosted his powers up a bit.

They all stared at him and then Misao who was shaking her head, she couldn't be.

"Well that would explain a whole lot. Shishio does have a mate after all. Another reason that the Red Moon would cause many vampires to become powerful," said Kirei suddenly appearing on a couch next to the group.

"That's why my uncle and your aunt wish for us to do the same as them," said Battousai calmly.

Kirei glared at him and looked away.

"How did the discussion get into that?" asked Sanosuke confused as ever.

"Why do you say that Battousai?" asked Saitoh as he looked at Misao. She had no resemblance with Shishio, then again the guy was burnt to a crisp. Misao must have gotten more of her mother's characteristics.

"I just told you," said Battousai as he sat next to the annoyed Kirei.

"Why would Shishio be so careless as to let the Shinomoris get to his only daughter. For I do not think that he had ever had children," said Saitoh.

"The Shinomoris were some of the best vampires during their time, which was also my time. I knew their skill, and Shishio's men back when were pretty weak. It would have been simple for them to get her," said Battousai.

"My parents were enemies to Shishio, why would they take his daughter and try to protect her from her own father? It doesn't make any sense. If she was, then why would Anatra want us to protect her? There has to be a better reason," said Yahiko.

They all looked at Battousai for a reason, but looked at Kirei who was chuckling.

"You don't know my aunt. She's really good at what she does. Our powers are like a drop of water in a bucket compared to hers. Battousai's reasons make the best sense, and my aunt would never say don't kill unless she knows that you'll kill them. I think she knows what's going to happen in the future, since she intends to always be a few hundred steps ahead of people. It gets annoying," said Kirei as she played with her hair.

"We'll have to see what Okina has to say about this," said Aoshi.

"Hey why are you two up so late?" asked Cho looking at the two whose eyes were swirling.

"You guys were too loud, couldn't sleep," said Kirei as she put her head on the chair's armrest.

Battousai remained silent.

"I'm going to the Aoiya, I must speak with Okina," said Aoshi standing.

"That won't be necessary," came a feminine voice from the shadows.

"Aunt Anatra," said Kirei as she saw her come out of the shadows.

Anatra had red and black hair, she had slim body and looked pretty young for her age, she seemed like 20 or younger. She had her hair completely down, and wore on a black long dress that reached the floor and revealed most of her creamy skin. It was fit for a ball, and had red flower designs on it. Her eyes were a gentle yet dead green that matched her green pedicure nails perfectly. Anatra's aura demanded major respect and showed great power.

"Nice to see you again my niece," said Anatra as she walked over to her.

Kirei hugged her despite her nature, it was only once in a while that such a great vampire made an appearance to any one.

Everyone stood up and bowed lightly to her, she nodded at them.

"Why can't I go see him?" asked Aoshi.

"May you please explain what happened that day?" asked Saitoh.

"All will be explained in due time. Some of you were on the right track. All that any of you need to know is that Misao must not get into Shishio's hands. That would only cause more trouble for us as the Vampires. You all know the battle that is ahead. It will most likely happen on the day after the Red Moon. So I advise you all to train for that day. Your work will be done by the other teams now. You are all the best of the best, so you'll be the ones to go up against Shishio and Enishi," said Anatra, she was always to the point.

"Will you be battling?" asked Megumi.

"This is not my generation's battle. No matter the outcome, it will not effect me. Though the outcome will effect most of you," said Anatra, it made some of them shudder. She always had a way to make it look simple, yet the meaning was always horrible.

"So Hiko and Katsura aren't going to interfere either?" asked Tae.

"The three of us and Selena are leaving soon, we will have nothing to do with what goes on with this anymore. If you decide to go with Shishio's plan and take over the human race, then so be it. We have decided that we have no place in this. Once this is over, we shall no longer interfere with your affairs again. Whatever you decide, we shall go with. 

"Do as you please. We shall only help so much. We're all over 5000 years old. We've helped for that long, and it's about time we retire," said Anatra as she sat down.

"You're not serious are you?" asked Misao in shock.

"Dead serious. The strongest will rule the new world that I am sure will be created, the new world of vampires, werewolves, human, and others. You can either stay hidden as we have down for the last 1000 years, or go back to the past and make the world as it was before the humans killed most of our kind. It's all in your hands now," said Anatra as she stood.

"So it's up to us to decide?" asked Sanosuke.

"If you win Shishio and Enishi, then yes," said Anatra.

"It's not our nature though," said Tae.

"If you wish to take over, it'll take a few centuries. For I feel that a few more Red Moons and our race will be able to over come the humans. By then, this world will cease to exist. Then again, it is the strongest and his or her choice that will determine that," said Anatra.

"So this one battle, will determine it all," stated Megumi.

"Our future, and the way of life," said Shura.

"So our race will most likely be the dominant species if we take over. Though won't the werewolves, zombies, and humans have a say in this?" asked Sanosuke.

"No. They're too weak to go into this fight. Though you must never underestimate them like the humans did us. They thought of us as urban legends, but we're real. Once they come to realize that, it'll be chaotic. That's why we have kept low for so long," said Anatra.

They all fell into silence as they took it all in.

"Just protect each other as a family. For each and everyone of you here, are all of the high bred of vampires. Your blood is some of the rarest, since in your families none of them were ever humans. All of you are vampires to the last drop of blood in you. That's why the only ones that shall rule this world, or have the right to, are you guys. After this, we shall not meet again until after the battle. I give you four words of wisdom; be careful and survive," said Anatra, and suddenly she vanished in a flame of fire as she gave a weak smile to Kirei.

They were all silent, this was really hard on them.

"So I guess that we're going to have to decide," said Sanosuke.

"That's if we get to decide. If we don't win against Shishio and Enishi and their men, then they'll be the one to decide," said Cho coldly as they all sat down again.

It was cruel reality.

"We have to be strong. For everyone. We can't break down, we have to be at our best, I think we should start training now. I'll got make a whole bunch of coffee," said Misao as she got up and left to get it done.

"You know the weasel girl is right," said Sanosuke standing determined.

The others weren't so sure, this was the fate of the world they were talking about. 

Kirei moved her head to Battousai's shoulder and closed her eyes. He seemed to settle her, yet still arouse her. She didn't care about getting even anymore, she just wanted to get this over with. Why did the Red Moon have to be so far yet so close?

Battousai held her hand and squeezed, he knew what she was thinking.

Sanosuke looked at the two enviously, they were a couple and everyone knew it. They didn't really care, they only argued to cover up how much they like the idea. He could only dream that one day he could get with the woman of his dreams. 

He didn't dare fall in love again, for he had lost the one that he treasured most, his first love had died for him. Sano couldn't handle the thought of losing two loved ones in a row. Why did she have to die so soon? Why did he have to have these stupid feelings?

Sano walked out into the garden to cool off.

"Magdaria," said Sano as he looked out into the sky as if speaking to her.

"Aren't you going inside to train? The others have begun sparing," said Megumi half an hour later, as she walked over to him.

"You do know that we either have only three weeks to live, or before our world changes all together? This will be the last time for anything," said Sanosuke not looking at her.

"That's why we train and make it count. We have to live it to the fullest. With that thought, I know that we'll make it," said Megumi placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sano took her hand and squeezed it.

"Thank you Megumi. You've settled me, and encouraged me," said Sano as he kissed her hand and grinned as she blushed.

"Are you going in or not rooster head?" asked Megumi as she took her hand away.

Sano smiled at the nick name, she was always able to lighten him up. He ran past her, followed by a few nickname of his own at her.

Megumi chased him back into the mansion.

*~*~*~*~*

Sword clashed upon sword as Aoshi and Battousai spared. They were at their top speed and quickly going overboard as they fought. They moved around the living room, the couches and TVs were moved into a circle to make a fighting arena. Luckily they had a lot of sofas.

Suddenly one of Aoshi's swords were flung toward Kirei, she easily jumped up to dodge it and kicked it back into the arena as she fell silently back to the ground.

Aoshi grabbed his sword just as Battousai came down with his. He used his twin kodachi to block the attack. Battousai jumped back and sheathed his sword. He got into a battou-jutsu stance, ready to attack at any time. Aoshi pulled back panting, he had gotten stronger since the last time they fought. Battousai wasn't even breaking a sweat.

Battousai jumped as Aoshi swept one kodachi in a low arc, and did a flip to avoid being hit by the other blade. He used his speed to get his sword to Aoshi's neck. They both paused.

Then there was clapping from the girls, some didn't see it, but it was obvious the two were good at their own styles.

The two pulled apart and nodded.

"You've gotten better," said Aoshi as he sheathed his swords.

"So have you," said Battousai, it was the best the two were going to say to each other.

"Me next," said Kirei as she flipped into the arena and landed silently in front of Battousai.

"You shouldn't have interfered in the last match," said Battousai sheathing his sword.

"Well unlike you I didn't want to get hit by that sword that flew at me. You're suppose to make sure that the people around you don't get hurt too you know," said Kirei.

Battousai froze at the statement, why had he been so careless?

"Begin!" yelled Misao, bring the hitokiri back to reality.

Kirei unsheathed her sword and charged at him, but he easily avoided each one.

Their swords clashed and pushed them both back.

"You've suddenly gotten better," said Battousai as they walked around each other.

"That's because I let you before. Now that this depends on the lives of many, why don't we kick it up a notch?" asked Kirei as her eyes turned completely red for everyone to see.

"It'll be my pleasure," said Battousai grinning as he allowed all of his ki to be awakened as his eyes settled to a deadly red.

Sano whistled at how high their ki was going.

"Let's see how these two get together," said Saitoh as he leaned against a sofa with coffee in his hands; he wanted to see how the Battousai fought with his own mate.

Suddenly the two seemed to have vanished, only the sound of steel against steel and the constant sparks were heard or seen. Most of them couldn't see anything, and even Saitoh and Aoshi were having trouble catching up. The two seemed to get stronger and faster as the two spared together.

"Wow!" said Misao as she came out with more coffee.

"How long do you think they'll be at it?" asked Sanosuke as he watched them fight as he began to eat a doughnut.

"At this rate the rest of us won't be able to train," said Cho, trying to seem bored.

Suddenly Kirei appeared in the center of the arena, everyone looked at her as her eyes roamed the arena. Then Battousai battle cry was heard from above. Kirei vanished before she was attacked and so had Battousai.

They all blinked, the two were like fighting machines. It was surprising that they hadn't shed blood yet, then again they were future mates.

Then Kirei was on a couch panting, she was using her sheath to stand up.

Battousai then stood before her grinning. It was like a game to him.

"No... fair... You... held... back," said Kirei between pants as she dropped to the floor, but was caught by Battousai and helped back on the couch.

"Holding back!?" asked Sano and Cho in unison. That was incredible, yet he was holding back?

Kirei glared at Battousai as he sheathed his sword and helped her drink some water. The guy was using his abilities yet he still managed to make sure not to hurt her. How was she suppose to get better if he kept holding back on her?

Her anger got over her gratefulness for him not cutting her up. He thought that she was a doll, and by all means she was not a glass figure. She would not be treated like one.

Then again him taking care of her was a very odd thing and rare that the Battousai showed any affection what so ever. So she sat back and let him take care of her.

"Well now that they're out of the ring, let's duel rooster head. Let's see who's better at boxing," said Cho as the two entered the arena.

"You're on mop head," said Sano as he jumped in the ring. It was going to be fun to beat up the blonde headed mop. He laughed darkly on the inside. Cho was going to regret ever crossing him and he was going to make sure that he ate all of his words. With one last bite of his doughnut the match began.

*~*~*~*~*

Sano and Cho sat on different sides of the round couch. They were beat up pretty badly, and Megumi was busy patching them up, with the help of Tokio who woke up a few minutes ago.

Saitoh and the others were only shaking their heads.

"You two are lucky that I'm a good doctor," said Megumi as she tended up Sano's fists.

"Hey Megumi, aren't you suppose to be going to class in a few days?" asked Misao.

"No I am going to stay here. This is more important. If Shishio or Enishi win then there won't be any need for education," said Megumi, she already knew a lot anyhow.

Sano groaned as she pulled on his chest bandages.

"It was your fault that you two lunged at each other and fought," said Megumi.

"Well actually if you two had watched where you were going and had not almost landed on top of Kirei, you wouldn't be like that," said Yahiko as he burst out laughing.

The others were trying hard not to laugh.

Sano and Cho groaned.

The two were already beat up by each other, when they went into some type of sumo style and almost backed up in Kirei, since she was still resting on the couch. She kicked them away, causing them to lose balance and almost land face first on her chest area . Kirei had kicked them both in the shins, and Battousai enraged at them getting so close to what belonged to him, and punched them both hard into where they were now. 

"I think I've gone handicapped," said Cho.

Anji couldn't help but snicker with the others who were rolling on their stomachs. The losers had ended up beat up because of their crazy fighting style and lack of where or what they were doing. Only Kirei, Battousai, Megumi, and Tokio were not laughing.

(*I know that it's not that.. or funny but it was to me. I have a very weird since of humor, so don't yell at me for injuring the two. It was about Battousai's protectiveness.*)

"If you both died with one punch, I don't think you two morons can handle the real battle," said Saitoh as he grinned from their weak glares. 

The two had one huge black eye, and had punch marks all along their body. Battousai made it look like one punch, but it was serious blows to most parts of their bodies.

"You two should not ever do that to a woman," said Megumi.

"We weren't trying anything. If that broom head hadn't grabbed hold of my arms when he fell, then we wouldn't have almost landed on Missy's..." began Sano, but gulped through all the pain when he got a cold, red, death glare from Battousai.

"Me? It was your huge weight that brought me down," said Cho, but began to cough. It hurt to talk, the Battousai wasn't one to mess with.

"No talking," said Tokio as she tended to his chest.

"You're lucky that you're not in a coma," said Katsu, he knew what the two could of have done to them if they were really angry.

He got a glare from the two.

"Well why don't we have a duel Saitoh?" asked Soujiro.

"Fine kid," said Saitoh entering the ring.

"Stay away from... Kirei," said Sano weakly as Megumi added medication.

"We're not as idiotic as you two," said Saitoh.

He received a low growl from them. It was the best they could do in their state.

"Ready? GO!" yelled Misao.

Then the two began their match.

"You know you didn't have to hurt them that bad. I did enough," said Kirei.

"They were about to touch you," said Battousai as he rubbed the her knuckles.

"I could of handled them myself," said Kirei.

"You're mine, and I don't like what belongs to me to get hurt. I wanted to make up for being careless in my fight with Aoshi. Why didn't you hurt them for what they almost did?" asked Battousai, his eyes were swirling amber and red again.

"I was caught off guard," protested Kirei, her eyes a mixture of all three colors.

"You can't be caught off guard in battle koishii," said Battousai in her ear.

Kirei glared at him, but smiled at him calling her that. It meant that he thought her more than an item. Her eyes settled to sapphire as she moved her head to his shoulder.

Battousai held her to him as his eyes changed back to amber.

"Hey, he was the bad guy, yet he gets the girl," complained Sano.

He got two death glares that were pure red. 

Sano laughed nervously and looked down.

Then Soujiro landed on the couch next to Kirei his eyes swirling. Saitoh and him were going around in circles and it got him confused. The older vampire had pushed him back into the couch through all of the confusion. 

"Pathetic," said Saitoh as he became visible again.

"Stop being such a bully anata," said Tokio looking at him angrily.

"You need to be tough to get these novices to do some type of descent work," said Saitoh.

"We're not novices," protested Shura angrily.

"From the way you all fight, it sure looks like it. The only ones that aren't novices here are Battousai, his mate, Aoshi, Soujiro, and myself," said Saitoh calmly, even if he did defeat Soujiro, it only because he was at top speed and it confused the kid.

"You okay Soujiro?" asked Katsu looking at the still dizzy Soujiro.

Kirei got out of Battousai's hold and helped Soujiro sit up right. They boy was too confused and drained of energy to complain. She shook him, but it only made him worse.

"Snap out of it Soujiro," said Shura as she went over and touched his forehead. 

That seemed to do the trick since Soujiro sat up right and smiled at her.

Kirei gave Battousai a look and grinned. Her eyes went to the couple beside them and he nodded. She suppressed herself from giggling like a little girl.

"I think that when the battle comes, only the best of us should go," said Aoshi.

"Of course, we don't want any one getting in the way," said Saitoh.

"Those with at least a century of experience should go," said Katsu, those who were younger than that deserved to live longer.

"That's not fair, then I can't go," said Kirei angrily.

That meant Tae, Megumi, Misao, and Tokio couldn't go either.

"It's best that way," said Saitoh.

"But..." began Kirei, she didn't like this at all.

She looked at Battousai who shook his head, he didn't want her to get hurt.

Kirei crossed her arms and huffed. This wasn't fair. They were all suppose to go.

"Tsubame, you stay as well," said Sanosuke.

"But I got more than a century of experience," protested Tsubame.

"I don't want you to get hurt," said Sano as he held onto his throbbing side.

"Fine," said Tsubame as she helped her brother, she didn't want to injure him more.

"So then you all don't have to train," said Katsu.

"No, they will. They'll be here protecting Misao," said Aoshi.

"Oh yeah," said Katsu, he'd almost forgot.

"Shall we begin again?" asked Soujiro now happily standing, though Shura helped him.

"Give me an hour," said Sanosuke.

"Me too," said Cho as he sat up straight.

"You're still injured though," said Megumi.

"We're vampires, we heal quickly," said Cho as stood up on his own proving it. He nearly fell over, but Tokio helped him stand.

"This isn't right," said Kirei as she pouted, she was better than most of them.

"You play a big part on this," said Battousai as he tilted her head to him.

Her eyes turned sapphire as his turned amber, he only smiled weakly at her.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she sat back against the couch. It wasn't like she could do anything about it. She would only be a drag if she were caught and used against them.

"Let's begin. We should all attack each other, the ones that are going. So we have a feel of what the battle will be like," said Saitoh.

"Let's get into teams. We have to learn not to kill our own men," said Aoshi.

So then Anji, Saitoh, Cho, Yahiko, and Aoshi were on a team. While Soujiro, Sano, Katsu, Shura, and Battousai were on another team.

"I think it's quite obvious whose side is going to win," said Kaoru. as she got off the couch.

"Well duh. Of course Aoshi's team is going to win," said Misao.

Tae, Megumi and Kaoru looked at her like she was crazy.

"Battousai's team is going to win," said Kaoru.

"Just because he's your mate doesn't mean he's going to win," said Misao angrily.

"What does that have to do with anything? He's better than all of them. How do you expect your side to win if he already beat them all before? You're only rooting for that side because Aoshi's on it," said Kaoru angrily, she did not want to make this personal.

"Well duh," said Misao calmly.

Kaoru only rolled her eyes some people were just too dense.

"Well Tokio, aren't you rooting for your husband's side?" asked Misao.'

"Well duh she is, it is her husband after all. What is Aoshi to you, hm?" asked Kaoru grinning.

Misao glared at her, she was so evil at times. The two began to glare death at each other, and were about to do their own battle.

Tokio and the others sighed as the two began calling each other names.

"Forget about them. Let's bring it already," said Cho.

"Ready?" asked Saitoh.

"Begin!" shouted Battousai and the two teams clashed.

"Why did you vote for Battousai's team Megumi? Have a crush on one of its team members?" asked Misao with a grin.

"Of course not, I have the sense like Kaoru, unlike some weasel girl," said Megumi calmly.

"Why you little kitsune..." began Misao.

"Just admit it, our team is going to win," said Kaoru grinning.

"No it will not, because Saitoh and Aoshi are going to take down Battousai," said Misao.

"Oh really? Then the other members of the team will have an advantage," said Megumi.

Kaoru and Megumi high-five while Misao glared at them.

"So I guess your on your brother's side right, Tsubame?" asked Misao.

Tsubame didn't say anything, she didn't want to be on anyone's side. One was her brother and the other was her crush. How could she decide?

Suddenly Cho was thrown out of the arena and Kaoru and Megumi began to laugh. They were sure that they were going to win now. The other team was strong, but their team was even better. They were going down.

Cursing, Cho jumped back in and Sano came flying out followed by Yahiko. They charged at each other and then jumped back in the ring.

The others looked on into the ring, all they saw were blurs as the men and Shura began to duel inside the arena. They could only hope that no one got seriously injured.

*~*~*~*~*

"You've got to be kidding me. They've been in there for an hour," said Misao as she looked into the arena again, she still couldn't see a thing.

Kaoru, Megumi, Tae, Tokio, and Tsubame were drinking water and busy talking amongst themselves. They knew that the battle would be long. Misao has just walked over to the arena to look at the progress again. 

They were moving so fast that she couldn't really tell.

"Just wait, they'll be done soon," said Kaoru as she drank her tea.

"You're not worried? You know, you're mate could be seriously injured in there," stated Misao, she didn't believe that Kaoru would be that cold.

"He's not. His ki isn't dropping," said Kaoru calmly, she could easily see the fight and could clearly see that Kenshin was having fun with his opponents. His eyes were completely amber, and if he were in any danger his eyes would be red by now.

Misao couldn't see what was going on, and her senses on sensing ki wasn't as good as Kaoru, she only hoped that Aoshi was all right.

"Yamagata, what are you doing up?" asked Tokio as she saw the man walk over.

Megumi helped the vampire, who was still in his night clothes over to them.

The battle suddenly stopped, and it showed them all attacking someone. They all put away their weapons and then walked over to him.

"The Bafuko are in Kyoto," said Yamagata weakly.

"We already know that," said Kaoru.

"If they are, I say we go there. I wish to see Okina anyways," said Aoshi.

"Their men have taken it over," said Yamagata.

"All of Kyoto?" asked Shura.

"No, only its capital," said Yamagata.

"We need to stop them," said Misao determined.

"No, we must wait here and train until after the Red Moon," said Kenshin.

"It's the only sure way that we'll win," said Katsu.

"I know, the couples and Misao stay here. Once you're done getting the extra power, meet up with us in Kyoto," said Aoshi looking at Saitoh and Tokio, and Kaoru and Kenshin.

"You'll be wasting your strength," said Tokio.

"She's right, fighting now will make it worse when we get there," said Saitoh.

"You'll be our back up," said Sanosuke.

"Shishio isn't appearing until after the Red Moon as well. By then he'll be much stronger than all of you. You have to remember who you're dealing with here. If we stay here and you all go, then it'll take us longer to get there, and by then you all will probably taking in your last breath of air," said Kenshin.

"I don't see the point of us going there," said Kaoru.

"They'll need help," said Katsu.

"That's why Anatra said that the other teams are doing it. If we are needed, then I am sure that my aunt will send notice," said Kaoru.

"You heard her, she's not going to interfere," said Cho.

"After this battle. The Vampires will help us fight the Bafuko, all we have to worry about is getting stronger and defeating Shishio and Enishi," said Kenshin.

They all fell into silence.

"Let get back to training," said Kenshin.

The two teams nodded and got back into the ring as the others looked at each other worried.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I told you it was long. The next chapter will be my lemon. Aren't some of you so happy about this? It's going to take a while, so I might not update for a while. 

Suggestions? 

As I said before, possible tragic ending. Shall I write a sequel or just continue if I do? I want to know now, for I think that most of you might want a happy ending. Then again and I can just be pure evil and make it a terrible ending. It all depends on you guys.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	13. The Red Moon

Author's Note: Here's your next chapter. Hope you all have a thrill reading it. 

Disclaimer: Me no own RK.

LEMON WARNING! Don't flame, I know it's going to be terrible but it's my first time, and I did not make it graphic. It was meant only to show what the ritual did. You'll see what I mean.

COULD BE LAST CHAPTER! It all depends on you people.

Chapter Twelve: **The Red Moon**

Three weeks went by quickly, it was filled with training, plans, strategies on how to get to Shishio and Enishi, and a whole lot of name-calling. Everyone was ready to do their part, and the ones who weren't going, were going to go to a safe house in Kyoto. 

"All right, everyone but Kaoru and Kenshin will leave today. Tonight is the Red Moon, it means that Shishio will be busy, it's the perfect time to attack him. You girls know where to go, and Okina will be waiting for you. Stay close, and make sure that you come out alive. No matter what, we have to get rid of Shishio and Enishi," said Aoshi as everyone but Kaoru and Kenshin were in their fighting outfits.

"When I get my power we meet up at the Kyoto capital," said Kenshin.

"Yes. Hopefully the Vampires will stall long enough for us to enter their hideout. Make it as quick and powerful as you can. 

"Sano, Cho, Anji, Shura, and Yahiko, you guys lead the Vampires and cause a distraction while the rest of us will try and get Shishio and Enishi. We have to do this while the Red Moon powers us," said Aoshi seriously.

They all nodded.

"We meet at the safe house," said Aoshi.

More nods.

"Good. This might be the last time that we ever get to see each other. Finish all unfinished business now while we go to Kyoto," said Aoshi.

"Move out," said Saitoh as he hugged Tokio and left with his group.

"Have fun you two," said Sano giving his friend a friendly punch before leaving.

"Take care," said Kaoru as everyone left their own way.

When they left Kenshin turned to her and smiled weakly.

"It's going to be very fast, I'm sorry," said Kenshin as he took hold of her hands.

Kaoru wouldn't look him in the eyes, something just wasn't right. One day she was all in love with him, then hating him, and now this. This was just so fast.

"I promise, next time we'll have all the time in the world," said Kenshin as he kissed her knuckles and then led the way up to his room.

*~*~*~*~*

Sano, Soujiro, and Katsu led the way to the safe house. They were all by train, and they had to get there quickly. The three were with Megumi, Tae, and Shura. They were in a compartment together. It was still noon, but once the Red Moon was seen, it would be chaotic.

"... Tae, can I speak to you alone?" asked Katsu.

She nodded and the two left.

Soujiro looked at Shura who then left with him.

Sano sat across from Megumi, making sure that she could only hear him, he took her hands in his and looked her dead in the eye.

"What are you doing rooster head?" asked Megumi as she tried to pull away.

"Listen to me Megumi, whatever happens don't come after me. Don't say a word, but I couldn't bare it if you got hurt. You must stay there. Promise me," said Sano seriously.

"If you promise not to get yourself killed out there," said Megumi angrily, but then nodded.

"I promise. Will you wait for me?" asked Sanosuke.

"Depends if someone else doesn't sweep me off my feet first," said Megumi jokingly with a smile. She nodded when she saw him frown at her angrily. Megumi bit her lower lip, he had never been so serious around her.

"Promise me?" asked Sanosuke a bit softer.

"I will, until the end of time," said Megumi as she squeezed his hand with her own.

"There is some unfinished business that I plan to get back to once this is over. But I want to make sure that I come back to it," said Sanosuke not looking at her.

Megumi cocked an eyebrow at him, but stopped when he brushed his lips against hers. 

She felt a shock of pleasure go through her and her senses revolving around him.

"I'm sorry, I went too fast," said Sanosuke, not daring to look up at her.

"No," said Megumi as she cupped his face with her hands. She moved him up to her, and kissed him. He was shocked, but kissed back.

Then there was a knock on their compartment door. Flushing the two pulled apart.

Soujiro and Shura walked in smiling more than usual.

Then Katsu and Tae came in flustered; and Tae was bright pink.

"Take care of business?" asked Sano.

The two men nodded while the girls looked away.

*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru was in her black robes and wasn't sure about this. She knew that she was suppose to, but maybe she wasn't ready. Her head was spinning.

Kenshin came out in his own robes and took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"I know this is sudden, but we have to," said Kenshin as he brushed his lips across the back of her hand, he really didn't want to push her, but they had no choice.

He planted a light kiss on her lips and then deepened it.

Kaoru pulled back and looked into his hurt face.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... I'm not sure. This is so sudden and I'm not sure that I'm ready for this. I know it's for the future of the world, but it's just that... This is all just so confusing to me," said Kaoru, she didn't know what she was even saying.

"I feel that way too, but we can do it the human way, or just go straight to the ritual," said Kenshin, he would hold back if she didn't want to go through all that.

"What's the difference?" asked Kaoru.

"I don't have to produce children. The Ritual is a simple thrust of me being inside you, you bite me and vice versa, then we get each other's memories. Our blood swarms together as one, and the Red Moon doubles our power because we have two sets of blood in us. It's just that we can't get each other's memories unless I'm inside you. I'll do it quick," said Kenshin.

Kaoru was still unsure.

"Though I can't do that until the Red Moon is in the sky. You still have time to keep your virginity," said Kenshin as he stood up and left the room for her to think.

__

What the hell are you thinking? Isn't this what you wanted before? Asked Kirei.

__

It's just so sudden and I don't know if I'll do it right. Said Kaoru concerned.

__

You are so weak. Just let him enter you, exchange bloods and get it over with. You can worry about all that the next time you two do it. Said Kirei.

__

This is serious, it's not a game. Said Kaoru.

__

Look, we need power and so do they. You'll have all of eternity to perfect this, but this is the Ritual, do it the human way next time. Vampires are depending on us and getting this power, so suck it up and go for it. It'll be over in like 30 minutes. Said Kirei.

(*I told you it would be short, and now you know why.*)

Kaoru thought about it.

*~*~*~*~*

Anji was meditating, Yahiko was talking to Tsubame quietly, Saitoh and Tokio were discussing matters, and Aoshi and Misao sat quietly.

Misao wanted to tell Aoshi how she felt, but just couldn't. How would he react? Would he still care for her if he knew how much she secretly loved him? She couldn't take it, she stood up and left the compartment to think on her own. 

Misao walked to a corner of the train where no one else was. She just wanted to curl up into the ball and just be forgotten. He said finish unfinished business, and here she was with the chance, but she was too afraid to do it.

Why did today have to come so quick? If only there was more time.

"Why are you out here alone?" asked Aoshi as he walked over to her.

"Just thinking about things," said Misao, at least she wasn't lying.

"Here, this is yours," said Aoshi as he gave her the kunai.

"But it belongs to you," said Misao as she pushed it back to him.

"I want you to have it. You kept it better than I did," said Aoshi leaning against the wall.

Misao was close to tears as she took it back, at least she would always have a piece of him.

"No matter the outcome of this fight, I want you to promise me that you'll keep safe," said Aoshi suddenly, he still wasn't looking at her.

Misao only nodded.

"I plan to protect you like my parents did, but destiny has chose me to the battle field. 

Make sure that you're still alive when we meet again," said Aoshi.

Misao smiled it was a promise that they would meet again.

Aoshi smiled at her for the first time and then went back into their compartment.

She let a tear fall down her cheek, she made a promise to see him again no matter what. It wasn't a commitment of love, but it would do.

__

I guess it's the best I can get out of him. Said Misao drying her tears and putting the kunai carefully away. She smiled and practically skipped back into the compartment.

*~*~*~*~*

Kenshin slouched down on the door outside of his room; his head bent.

__

I can't do this to her, she has no say in this. It's not right. Thought Kenshin

__

Will you stop complaining and go in their and take what is yours? Look, you said that she would be ours. Here's your chance, go in there and take it. You know that she wants this as well, it's just that her mind is in turmoil. Kick things up a notch and you two will be swarming in pleasure and forget all about the troubles. Focus on her. Said Battousai.

__

Focus. Focus. Thought Kenshin, he had to focus. 

He stood up and slowly opened the door, he saw her still in the same position that he had left her. Quietly he came in and locked the door behind him.

"It's almost sunset," said Kenshin as he walked over to her.

"I know," said Kaoru, tears were threatening to fall.

Kenshin cupped her face and used his thumbs to wipe the tears away.

"Why are you crying?" asked Kenshin, he didn't want to see her cry. It tore at his soul. 

(*Yes my vampires all have souls except for the crazy ones that are obsessed with power.*)

"I don't know," said Kaoru, for once she was truly lost as she searched his amber gaze for an answer that would clear this all up.

"Silence. Think of me, and only me. Then it'll all be over. Focus on me. Clear your thoughts, and think about me," said Kenshin as he kissed away all her tears and left her skin burning from his very touch.

Kaoru closed her eyes and let her sense grow and focus on him, on the one being that she could so deeply love and care for.

Kenshin moved his hands to her nape and back and gently moved her onto the bed. He easily took off her robe with the hand on her back and caught her before she fell. 

He moved back enjoying the scenery, he sill had time for a few things. His eyes started to become red as his eyes moved across every curve and valley in that perfect body of hers.

Kaoru shivered as she felt his eyes on her.

He moved himself above her so that he cradled her.

__

If you don't want to do this, then let me do it. Said Kirei, she felt had felt Battousai and wanted to go head to head with him again.

Kaoru easily gave in and let her other side come out.

Kirei opened her eyes and watched as Battousai's eyes roamed her body. 

As he looked on and settled on her woman hood he felt warm hands go to his slash, and in one quick movement he was visible to her. So little Kaoru had gotten more courageous, but when he looked her in the eyes his eyes blazed into a flame of red to match hers.

"She was complaining too much," said Kirei, answer his unasked question subconsciously as her eyes roamed his perfectly fit body. She let her hands moved down his chest and settle to his waist and watched as he moved down to kiss her but didn't allow him to kiss her.

"Tsked. Tsked. You must wait anata. Not until the Red Moon is out. You can only look, not touch," said Kirei, she was having fun teasing him.

He growled at her and moved his hands from her shoulder to her waist. Battousai stroked her erected nipples and made light circles with each one using his thumbs. He watched in delight as her body withered from his simple caresses and touch. 

It was amazing the pleasure that went through her from just a simple thing as a touch.

She moved her hands up to untie his hair, and allowed her hands to go through his long red locks. Gods how she loved the feel of them against her skin as his mouth came down to take a peak into his mouth.

Kirei let out a scream of delight as his tongue swirled around on her already sensitive nipple.

She felt waves of pleasure pass through her as he did the same to her other one.

When she couldn't take it, she grabbed his face with her fingers spread out, and moved him up to her face. She eagerly took his lips, and was rewarded by his ravishing ones. The kisses became more urgent as Battousai began to move his one had to her opening.

She arched back when she felt his fingers enter her. Her body withered as he moved within her walls she never realized how good it felt until now, when sharing it with someone else. Not just anyone else, the one person she ever showed true emotions to.

Her neck was exposed to her and he hungrily kissed it.

That was when the sun was gone and the Red Moon began its course to the sky above.

"This is going to hurt," said Battousai as he pulled his fingers out of her. He had to get this over with before it was too late. Then he would go back to his ministration.

He grinned as Kirei pouted from the loss. She realized what he meant and allowed him to part her legs. Giving her one last kiss, he guided his manhood to her entrance. With one snap and thrust he entered her sweet warm body.

Kirei arched back was pleasure seared through her lithe body. Her neck was exposed and Battousai moved his face to her neck. He licked her neck like a doctor did before implying needles, and then letting his fangs come out again, he bit into her neck.

She screamed in pain and pleasure as he bit her.

Battousai's eyes became red all over, the white parts all red. He watched as her whole life went passed him. Her past became a part of him as he felt himself get stronger.

Kirei was panting when Battousai licked all of the blood away and used his ki to heal it.

Then he went on his back, still connected and guided her head to his neck.

"Bite love, you must take my blood," said Battousai.

Kirei was so intoxicated by him that she had no mind not to obey.

Licking the spot she let her fangs dig into his flesh. 

Battousai bit his lower lip, causing blood to come out. He would not scream, he would be strong for her. His life was long, he knew that she would be too weak after she got it. It was a good thing the Red Moon was out, or she wouldn't wake up for some time.

Tears fell as Kirei saw Battousai's life, it was filled with more death, blood, and hatred then she could ever know. For the first time Kirei cried, not for herself but for someone else.

Her eyes was all red and she felt all of his sorrow, his pain, his losses. She hugged him to her, as she watched as he went through his lonely childhood and then deadly adulthood.

When it ended, Kirei collapsed on top of him trying to regain herself.

Battousai licked away all the blood on his lips, luckily you only had to do the Ritual once, it took a toll on you. Even if it made you stronger, it took a lot of energy to get there.

He flipped them over so that she was on bottom. Groaning he pushed out of her and began to pant, he felt the effects of the Red Moon giving him more power. But for now, all he wanted to do was sleep and rest.

Battousai collapsed on top of his new mate.

*~*~*~*~*

The plan went into action once the others were dropped off at the safe house. 

They spilt up and went to do as they were told.

Aoshi, Saitoh, Soujiro, and Katsu waited on the outside of the hideout. They were going to wait for the explosives and battle cries as the signal before attacking.

Saitoh made a movement for the other two to go in another direction. Katsu and Soujiro nodded and moved to the other side of the hideout.

Fireworks flew into the skies as homes along the capital were set on fire. Yells were heard and guards left the huge building. 

Five minutes later the four entered the hideout. 

"The problem now is finding where the hell the two are," said Saitoh as they raced through the hideout looking for the two's kis.

Suddenly Kamatari and Hoiji came out to greet them with their weapons.

"Move aside or die," said Saitoh unsheathing his sword.

"You will not get to Master Shishio," said Kamatari as he moved his weapon ready to attack.

"Then die," said Aoshi unsheathing his twin kodachis.

*~*~*~*~*

"This way," said Soujiro as the two raced to get to Enishi.

"Not so fast," came Takasugi's voice as he and his cousin stepped out of the shadow.

Katsu and Soujiro stopped and got out their weapons. 

Takeda came out with a machine gun as Katsu got out his bombs.

Soujiro and Takasugi had their swords.

*~*~*~*~*

Sanosuke and the group of Vampires that he met up with charged at the Bafuko. He made sure to get each one in the heart. The risk of them getting back up wasn't a good thing. 

Cho, Anji, Yahiko, and Shura attacked at different directions with their own groups. 

There was no bloodshed though, since when a vampire dies, they become ash. No blood would be shed that day, only ashes covered the streets. As more vampires collided with one another. Only the blood of the wounded showed, but vanished when the vampire died.

"Attack anyone besides our men. There are no innocent people here, don't be afraid to kill at will. Attack! Kill them all!" yelled Sano as he pulled out a vampires heart.

__

You better get here quick Kenshin. Thought Sano as he charged forward toward the hideout, then he could help the others.

*~*~*~*~*

Kenshin sat up as he somehow heard the plea from Sano.

Then Kaoru woke up and covered herself with the blanket.

"Kenshin, your eyes are amethyst," said Kaoru in shock.

"These are my original eye color. You're one of the few apart the elder vampires that know what color they really are. The others need me. Forgive me," said Kenshin as his eyes turned amber as he kissed her before changing into his battle gear.

Kaoru got up as well and changed, she had to get to the hideout.

Kenshin pulled Kaoru into one last heated kiss before vanishing from sight. It would be faster for him to just run there than to use the train.

Kaoru stepped out of the mansion and felt a wave of new power wash over her. She understood now, that Kenshin must be really strong. The Red Moon increased her power with its rays on her skin.

Without a thought, she ran toward Kyoto and to the Aoiya.

*~*~*~*~*

Aoshi blocked Kamatari's weapon with his blades. The guy had become much stronger from the last time they met. He had to get to kill Shishio, and if it meant killing this crossed guy, then so be it. Summoning all of his power and feeding off the Red Moon's new energy, he was able to slash at Kamatari face.

"You scarred my beautiful face," said Kamatari angrily as he touched the wound.

He charged angrily at Aoshi, but suddenly fell to the ground. Aoshi had his heart in his hand, with one last squeeze the vampire vanished into ashes.

Saitoh walked over calmly, Hoiji wasn't exactly a real threat to him. 

The two nodded at each other and ran toward Shishio.

*~*~*~*~*

Soujiro was having trouble holding off Takasugi, their skill were suddenly equal. The Red Moon's effect was very powerful, Soujiro was trying his hardest to block Takasugi and not get hit by his sword.

Katsu threw bombs at Takeda who easily dodged it, and used his gun to shoot at Katsu. 

His arm got hit and then seeing no other choice he threw five bombs at the Takeda. 

Without knowing it, he had hit the machine gun and had it had blown Takeda through the wall. 

One of the bullets hit Takasugi through the heart and the man became ashes.

"Thanks," said Soujiro.

Katsu only nodded and the two ran off for Enishi who was waiting with Shishio in a secret arena that they would soon find themselves in.

*~*~*~*~*

Kaoru arrived at the Aoiya and quickly went in, she found that the place was attacked.

She rushed in and found Misao's ki was missing. Using all of her senses she found the others huddled in a corner and ran to them.

They were trapped under a huge building concrete. Using her new found strength she easily lifted the concrete off of them.

Okina had used all of his strength to keep the concrete up, and his heart area was stabbed a few times. His will to protect was what kept him going. He smiled at them all and vanished, his ashes flying into the wind.

Kaoru counted them all, Tsubame was missing and so was Misao. Only Megumi, Tokio, and Tae were still breathing and cowering together.

"Where's Tsubame and Misao?" asked Kaoru.

"They took Misao and killed... and killed Tsubame," said Megumi crying.

"Damn it! Stay here and protect each other. I have to get Misao," said Kaoru.

"No, we must all stay here," said Tokio, she was shivering and as the oldest tried to be brave.

"Hide your ki, no one will come here anymore. I must save her," said Kaoru and left.

__

Please be all right Misao. Thought Kaoru as she tried to reach her friend through telepathy.

__

Kaoru! Came a quiet reply, that meant she was still conscious.

__

Where are you? Asked Kaoru looking around.

__

I'm in a hidden arena with Shishio and Enishi and a woman. I think she's Yumi. Said Misao.

__

Are you hurt? Asked Kaoru.

__

I'm fine, just tied up. Said Misao.

__

Where is the hidden arena? Asked Kaoru as she ran ahead.

__

The capitol hideout. Said Misao.

__

I'm coming. Said Kaoru as she raced forward.

__

No!} But Misao never finished.

__

Please don't die on me. Thought Kaoru picking up her pace.

*~*~*~*~*

Yahiko killed off more vampires and dropped to one knee. He had been killing not stop since sunset it was now so dark besides the Red Moon that he could barely see. His strength was leaving him, and he had used all the new strength that he got from the Red Moon, and he felt a knot in the pit of his stomach turn. Something bad has happened.

A sword came down on him, but was suddenly knocked away.

The remaining fifty Bafuko were turned into ashes.

Yahiko looked around, who was it? He couldn't think or even walk straight.

Suddenly the legendary Hitokiri himself was in front of him and helping him stand.

"You're here," said Yahiko relieved.

"The others are headed toward Shishio and Enishi, let's go. The rest of you go to the Aoiya and protect those there," said Kenshin as he picked Yahiko up easily and raced off toward the hideout and where the battle was beginning.

The rest of the Vampires did as they were told.

*~*~*~*~*

"So you all made it," said Shishio as Soujiro, Katsu, Saitoh, and Aoshi walked in at the same time but from different doors.

They were outside in the open as the Red Moon hit them all.

"Aoshi!" yelled Misao as she saw him, she was tied to a pole like.

"Misao! Let her go!" ordered Aoshi angrily.

"Why do you care for your enemy?" asked Enishi grinning.

"What!?" asked the four in union.

Then Shura, Cho, Sano, and Anji entered through different doors. They were all ready to fight, but realized that they had Misao and back down.

"For you see, Misao is my daughter," said Shishio calmly.

"What!?" asked all of the others, Battousai's prediction was right.

Misao was shaking her head, he was lying. She couldn't be his daughter.

"Your parents tried to take her from me and raise her to become good. You might have succeeded there, but soon she will be on my side once again. You would have killed her for revenge Aoshi Shinomori, but your old friend Okina saved her for me and that Anatra took away your memory. They ended up helping me. Though I have no clue why they did that, for their attempt to make her good will fail. Once she takes the blood from me, her true nature will be revealed and my family will be complete," said Shishio with an evil laugh that made everyone but his companions glare at him.

"Not if we kill you first," said Sano getting in a stance.

"My powers have increased. For I have the blood of more than just my mate in me. While you were all trying to get in, I got the blood of two more females. That means that my blood has quadrupled," said Shishio laughing again.

That made the others tense.

"Let's just kill them all and take over this world," said Enishi.

Aoshi, Saitoh, Soujiro, and Cho rushed forward at Shishio, while Shura, Katsu, Sano, and Anji charged at Enishi.

"No! You're my mother, let me go," said Misao as tears fell as her 'father' attacked Aoshi and her friends. Though Enishi was having difficulty.

"I can't. Your father won't allow it," said Yumi as she looked away.

"Please!" said Misao as Shura was thrown back into a wall of scorching flames. She got out with burnt marks but luckily didn't die.

Enishi used all of his strength to push all of the others into rocks and causing them to go unconscious from the impact. He was getting weak, but at least he managed to survive.

One by one Shishio threw them all aside. Only Saitoh and Aoshi remained, and they were hurt pretty badly. They were panting while Shishio only laughed darkly.

(*Shishio has no time limit in this since the guy is my vampire. So unless someone destroys his black heart, then he won't die. Wanted to clear that up.*)

Aoshi and Saitoh attacked together but a wall of flame encircled Shishio as he made his moved and caused both fighters to go into flames and be thrown into the flaming walls. 

They were injured bad, but still living. He picked them up and threw them to the others.

"You are no match for me," said Shishio as he bellowed out a deadly laughter.

He turned to his daughter as Enishi laughed with him.

"Now it's time for you to change and rule this world with us," said Shishio as he walked over to her shivering form. 

He couldn't be her father, her father wouldn't be so cruel.

"You'll have to go through me first," said a darker voice.

Kenshin stepped out as Yahiko ran over to his wounded brother.

"Bastard. What took you?" asked Sano weakly.

"Do you really think you can defeat me? Your friends all failed easily, you should back down right now," said Shishio.

"That's the Hitokiri Battousai. Though from his ki is pretty weak now," said Enishi. 

Suddenly Enishi was thrown through a boulder and fainted.

Kenshin waved off his hand that had hit Enishi, he was so fast that it looked like he never moved at all. It left them all speechless.

"You little devil. So you can hide your ki," said Shishio narrowing his eyes at him.

He unsheathed his sword and was ready to attack. 

Kenshin didn't move into a stance or anything.

Shishio attacked and suddenly was met by Kenshin's katana. Using all of his ability the two pushed each other with their swords connected. They seemed equally matched, but then Shishio's ki rose again and managed to punch Kenshin back.

Kenshin stopped himself and wiped the blood that came out of the corner of his mouth.

"So you're stronger than I thought. I guess I underestimated you," said Shishio as he got ready.

"I guess I can't win you like this," said Kenshin as he got into a battou-jutsu stance. His eyes became red as he got ready to attack.

Shishio charged at him full force, and they clashed and pulled back. 

To the untrained eye it looked like blurs, but even to the trained eye, you couldn't see them.

They all stared on in awe as the two men battled each other. Occasional blood would spill out onto the floor. Showing them that one of them got cut. 

Then the two became visible and were panting.

"Time to show my real power," said Shishio as he summoned the power from the other two vampires that he took that night.

Battousai's eyes went wide, his power was incredible. He closed his eyes, about ready to give up when his power went up a bit. His eyes shot open confused. Why was his power going up, he had taken all of the power from the Red Moon already. This didn't make sense.

Shishio charged at him and they were at it again. Suddenly Battousai was thrown to the now flaming walls. He fell to the floor panting.

"Now it ends," said Shishio ready to send the last blow.

"NO!" yelled Misao, she didn't want any of her friends to die.

Yumi was beside her when Aoshi charged at her. 

If he couldn't get Shishio, he would get the next best thing.

Suddenly he staggered back, he had gotten Misao and Yumi right in the heart.

Misao smiled up at him, she gave him the Oniwanbanshu kunai. She had used it to get out of her bounds. 

Even if she didn't know Yumi, she didn't want her own mother to die. Yet her actions were futile, her mother had gotten attacked too.

Shishio was shocked and roared in anger.

"No! Misao!" yelled Aoshi as he caught her.

"Aoshi... I..." started Misao weakly.

"Don't speak, you're wasting energy," said Aoshi as he held her to him.

"I... love you," said Misao with one last weak smile before she became ashes with her mom.

Aoshi stared shock, what had he done?

Shishio roared in rage again and turned to Battousai. He raised his sword and came down, but he didn't connect with Battousai's heart. But with another and a sword hit his own heart.

Battousai had gotten his strength back and had attacked Shishio but instead attacked Kaoru, who suddenly appeared before Battousai, arms spread out, she had taken his blows.

Battousai's eyes went wide as Kaoru's limp body fell down on him. He dropped the katana that he used that accidentally went through her and to Shishio who laughed before becoming ashes, and grabbed her to him.

What had he done?

"Koishii," said Battousai as he held her to him tightly.

Kaoru looked into his eyes as they became violet again for her. Tears filled his eyes as he watched the one thing that he loved most die by his hand and Shishio's. He was trembling crazily as he moved his head to the crook of her neck and allowed more tears to fall.

__

Not again! Thought Kenshin, it was what happened to Tomoe.

"Ken...shin. I... I forgive you," said Kaoru weakly as she touched his scarred cheek and smiled one last time before her hand dropped and fell to the floor before becoming ashes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAORU!" Yelled Kenshin, he couldn't lose her, she was his life.

Kenshin hugged himself from how tightly he had held her to him. Tear fell down his eyes as he lost the most important being in life. He shook all over.

Aoshi fell to his knees in shock. The same question going through his mind. What had he done? He held the kunai close to his heart, what had he done? 

The others slowly got back up and waked over to them. 

Enishi had ran off, but no one paid attention to that. They were too worried about the two before them.

Then Tokio, Tae, and Tokio came in. They hugged the ones that they loved closely.

"Where's Tsubame?" asked Yahiko as he looked up at them.

"She... she... was... She's gone," said Megumi weakly as she sobbed, at all of the loses and had just found out that the other two were now gone as well, into Sano's tight grip; he was just so happy to have her with him that she was still with him.

"No. You're lying," said Yahiko as he shook his head in disbelief. No she wasn't gone, he wouldn't believe. They had to be bluffing.

He searched for her ki, but she was no where to be found. His face became just as shadowed as Aoshi and Kenshin's.

He had loved Tsubame so much that it hurt, yet now she was gone. He felt like his world just became ashes and tumbled down.

Yahiko took out his sword with a smile on his face and suddenly it came down to his heart. 

Aoshi yelled and caught his brother as he fell.

"Yahiko! No why? You were all I had. Why?" asked Aoshi as he finally allowed the tears to fall down his face from what he had done. He had lost it all. All that he ever loved, that he ever cared for was gone from him.

"Good bye," said Yahiko smiling before blowing into the wind as ashes.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Aoshi. Why was the world so cruel?

The girls sobbed into the guys tight embrace as they saw this.

"WHY?" asked Kenshin as he shook his head.

His eyes turned a permanent red, he had lost it all as well. But he knew that he couldn't die, no he would live for her and the new world.

Then rain came down and matched the mood perfectly as it melded with his tears, he looked into the sky and for one last time he saw her smiling back at him

He stood up determined to face the world and its cruel game. His heart became dark, and his only will to survive was to get back to at the heartless world. 

That day, the world around him was destroyed, he would forever remain in his darkness. If this is what fate had for him, then so be it. He would show them.

Aoshi did the same, they would face the pitiless world and get through it. That was what the ones that they loved would have wanted.

Tears fell like river from the losses that day. Shishio had lost, but they all lost something. They had lost something that was irreplaceable to them. 

All that survived that day were Kenshin, Aoshi, Saitoh, Tokio, Cho, Anji, Soujiro, Shura, Sanosuke, Megumi, Tae, Katsu, and Enishi who ran off. All the rest had become ashes.

Apart from Enishi, they would all decide the fate of the world. Yet from all that they went through, what was the point? 

Aoshi and Kenshin wanted to do what Yahiko did, but they needed to survive for the others, to lead them.

The constant Darkness seemed darker and fuller now that it had ever been. Though, within it's furthest reaches, one could see a small flare of light, illuminating the faintest flicker of hope for their future. And that is what drove them, that is what made them live. To be with their loved ones once again, not in death, but in life eternal.

With one last look at the gray sky, they all left into the eternity of darkness.

*~*~*~*~*

A/N: *Sniff. Sniff.* I cried so many times writing this. Well please review. It depends on you guys whither or not I continue and make a happy ending. *Sniffle.* 

Sequel or just continue?

PLEASE REVIEW DESPITE THE SADNESS OF THIS CHAPTER!


	14. BACK

WOW I AM SO SHOCKED THAT SO MANY PEOPLE RESPONDED. I PLACED ON MY BIO WHEN I AM GOING TO UPDATE AGAIN. SO GO THERE AND YOU'LL FIND OUT.  
  
ETERNITY OF DARKNESS'S SEQUEL IS CALLED DARKNESS IN ETERNITY. (SORRY BUT I HAD TO CHANGE IT, SINCE A MOVIE HAS TAKEN THAT NAME.) THAT SHALL BE UP SOON, AND I HOPE YOU ALL READ AND ENJOY IT.  
  
PLEASE DO REVIEW MY FUTURE CHAPTERS, EVEN IF IT IS A SIMPLE SMILELY FACE. I JUST WANT TO KNOW THAT I HAVE PEOPLE THAT STILL LIKE MY STORIES.  
  
THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS. 


End file.
